


In Sickness

by Kittie, Neosiuss



Series: For better, for worse. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Blood, Character Study, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Jealousy, Lack of Negotiation on slightly taboo words in bed, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, NPC Side Relationships, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Public Sex, Rimming, Rutting, SEP Days, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Slow Burn, Slurs, Violence, Vouyerism, You can put a bunch of people in an area, and just expect they'll be good, feelings are hard, filler characters - Freeform, gendered slurs, mentions of abuse, naaaaah lmao, pump them full of hormones, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neosiuss/pseuds/Neosiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes and John "Jack" Morrison have been a duo since the very beginning. Begrudgingly to fighting against a foe that cannot be killed by normal, human means and made into the men who become the basis of Overwatch.</p><p>Sometimes vows aren't the only thing one has to take to show their devotion to a best friend, a partner. Sometimes the only thing you need in a world of uncertainties is someone willing to make you smile, make you feel.</p><p>--</p><p>Published RP, third person. SEP Centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The stories of the military Gabe had always heard were close to horror stories. Shared barracks, communal showers, mess halls. He'd prepared mentally for it, to share his space with 29 other people. So when the major gave him a key and mentioned a roommate, Gabe was sufficiently confused. If they weren't in barracks, where were they? He didn't have time to ask before he was whisked out of the room and put onto transport. Rumbles among the other cadets on the van said something about secluded cabins, a research facility, a room with a bed, and a camera. All meant to scare each other, surely, but not having to share a barrack makes him relieved.

He does, unfortunately, have a roommate. It's obvious once he reaches the cabin, the number above the door matching the number engraved on his key. It's large, too large for one man. The entryway is nice, a coat closet and a small hallway that opens into a living room. Spacious kitchen, two bathrooms. And two bedrooms. Gabe claims the room right off the kitchen, leaving the room near the family room to whomever his roommate is. Gabe prays it's someone quiet, and clean, who keeps to themselves. He's not here to make friends.

The duffle he carried with his few belongings is tossed unceremoniously onto the bed, Gabe following after it. His head hits the pillow, lower back aching from the rough ride and he lets out a loud sigh. Maybe this program was a good thing. It got him a cushy cabin, special treatment, and a few days off. Couldn't beat that, especially after finishing the hell that was BT. Gabe doesn't have a problem with authority--he wouldn't have joined the military if he did. It's the colonels and the sergeants on power trips that grate on his nerves. Thank God for the punching bag in the training room or Gabe would have socked his commander on more than one occasion.

He's toying with the idea of a nap when he hears the door creak open. A groan leaves him and he hopes, prays, that his new roommate will have the decency to leave him alone.

 

* * *

 

This was far different than anything he's ever heard of the military. His COs recommended him for the program but he never thought he'd be on a bus shipped out to a secluded area with his own room and space. He was expecting barracks but instead...

With every mile he travels, he feels freer. That is until he's opening the door and it's clear his roommate is already here. He hopes they don't snore. He hopes they don't make messes. He hopes they'll do the dishes because wet food is the grossest thing on God's given earth.

"Hello?" He asks, pushing the door back to shut it. A quick hip bump locks it before he pads off to the nearest bedroom, next to the family room. It's nice having his own room again. Even better when the beds are decent but it's also worrying.

What do they think is going to happen that they need... This?

"Wanna have a house meeting to set up some ground rules or save it for tomorrow? Cause I'm not getting stuck with someone that's gonna leave socks all over the floor. "

 

* * *

 

Ugh. Gabe's brow furrows and he grits his teeth. All hopes for a quiet roommate fly out the window. But he's right--ground rules are needed. Best to not put it off, though now Gabe's been denied his nap he really wishes it could wait until tomorrow. He grumbles to himself and gets up, boots heavy on the carpet as he walks to the living room.

All in all the place is nice. Strange, slightly suspicious, but nice.

"Guess we should talk now. Now or never, really." The couch is nice when he drops onto it, though it squeaks a little in protest to his weight. Ah, so they didn't splurge entirely on their super secret pets. "Just clean up after yourself, really. Don't touch my shit, I won't touch yours. I'm not a morning person, just fair warning."

He kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, arms spread across the back of the couch as he lounges. Might as well make this place feel like home. He doesn't bother asking his roommate's name, figuring he'll learn it soon enough.

"Basics, ‘spose. Common sense. Anyone with half a brain would know how to live with another person. I mean, we are the 'best and the brightest'."

 

* * *

 

Heavy feet, he thinks, and winces at the noise. His dad used to do the same thing. He tries to suck in a breath and remind himself he's not in Indiana but it only eased his anxiety a fraction. Pathetic, but he tries and that's all that matters.

He eases out of his room to the family room, hovering at the entrance way. The way the other guy presents himself is strangely aggressive and not all at once. Jack's struck by the feeling that he should crawl back to his room with his tail between his legs, but when has he ever been smart enough to do that? Rules are good and he has to make sure a few things don't happen.

"Yeah, I guess. No yelling? No sudden banging on the wall either. Some used to it at basic and I am a light sleeper. It messes up my whole day if I can't sleep."

Pause, hands running through thick, blonde hair. Lie number one. He wonders how long the list will get avoiding his issues.

"Name's Jack Morrison, by the way. Introductions beyond name tags would be great, too."

 

* * *

 

Ugh, the whole ' _get to know each other_ ' gimmick. Gabriel frowns and turns to look at his roommate--Jack. He looks visibly nervous and that only makes Gabe frown more. He looks young, barely old enough to join. Something scared this kid outta somewhere, or he had nowhere else to go.

"Reyes. Gabriel Reyes. You can sit, stop hovering in the doorway. Creepin' me out. I can do without yelling or banging. Too much noise. Though I will warn you," he gestures to the small TV set. "If that gets outside cable, and there's a soccer match on, I can't make promises."

He flashes a grin at Morrison, patting the cushions next to him. What happened to not making friends? Now he's inviting this kid to sit with him. To be fair, the poor guy looks like one glare from Gabe will send him skittering away. Must have had tough CO's.

 

* * *

 

"Reyes, got it." Jack looks a little unsure about approaching the couch but does so more out of keeping things light. He's out of Indiana. He's never going back and that's okay. He's done it. He's free.

"Soccer ain't bad, don't mind watching it either." He used to play. Never an American football guy. Hockey was ok but golf and soccer? Sign him up.

He slowly sinks into the couch, nicer than the one at home he thinks, doesn't say. He can't figure out how to approach any sort of conversation beyond turning his head to the tv to stare at the blank screen.

"I wonder if that really does get cable or if we're stuck with DVR."

 

* * *

 

Gabe shrugs, leaning forward to pick up the remote that was placed perfectly in the center. Cabins, TV, running water, and a kitchen. This whole thing feels wrong, and it grates on Gabriel's mind. Are they gonna be spending a lot of time in these cabins? Or are the cabins just showy to hide whatever hellish experiments this Soldier Enhancement Program is about? They'll find out in a day or two but it bugs him, bags at the back of his mind.

What was he doing? Oh yeah, checking the television. He clicks the set on, waiting for it to warm up. He's greeted by a menu or pre-recorded newscasts, popular television shows, and cup games of popular sports.

"Shit. DVR it is." He's not surprised. They want their perfectly tailored soldiers kept away from outside news. Something in his mind tells him brainwashing could come into play but he pushes it out. Conspiracy theories are for the younger cadets, not more experienced CO's.

But he shrugs at Jack and selects some old television show. White noise. Takes off the pressure of conversation (Gabe's almost all talked out—not that's he's quiet, simply not a people person). He stares at the screen, not quite watching it. Jack radiates nervous energy and even from his side of the couch Gabe can feel it. Maybe conversation is needed.

"Where you from, Morrison? You look All-American, güero."

 

* * *

 

Jack knew it. DVR was the only thing really reliable enough on the farm. The internet connections were shoddy at the best of times. He never dealt with tv and computers because of it. But the show seems familiar, can't place it. He almost hyper focuses on it rather than the bouncing of his knee and the way his palms feel the slightest bit clammy. What are they doing here? What is going to happen? Dread settles in his stomach but what they will do will help people. This is for the greater good. This can't be any worse than going back. It can't be. It won't be.

"A backwater place in Indiana. Farm. Lots of corn. If I ever see corn again in my life it might be too soon." The word is, baffling to say the least. Gore-do? The hell is a gordy-o? He hopes he doesn't look as confused as he feels while taking a glance at his roommate.

He's dark, skin and eyes. Attractive? Very. Something warm settles in his gut before he looks away. He can't think about this. He doesn't want to think about this here with a man that might be a little too strong. Don't shit where you eat. Don't give him reason to hate you.

"What about you?"

 

* * *

 

"LA. Never seen a field of corn in my life, but I can imagine it's one of the most boring things life has to offer." He chuckles slightly and surprises himself. He's actually enjoying this small talk? No, he can't. Gabriel decided, upon setting foot in this suspiciously swanky cabin, he would hate Jack. Jack makes it very hard to hate Jack.

It's slightly obvious, now that he says it, that Jack's from a small town in Bumfuck, Nowhere. Maybe that explains the nerves. It's scary to be somewhere completely different from where you've spent your whole life. Gabe can relate; he left LA once to go to his mother's village in Mexico when his abuela died. It would have been nice if he spoke Spanish fluently.

"Lemme guess, football star, prom king, top of the class? Bet you left a pretty girl at home, too." His face fits the stereotype too well, and while assumptions are never the best way to understand someone, Gabe would be surprised if it went any other way. "What do you think their endgame is? Lock us all away and pick us off until there's one super soldier left?"

 

* * *

 

"LA? That's exciting." He wonders what that must of been like. Bright lights, movie stars. He grins at the idea. He wants to see LA, "Maybe one day I'll get to see LA."

Ha, he wants to laugh at what Gabriel says next. Prom king? Nah, but prom king was definitely in him at some point. He does laugh because it's down right funny to get pegged as the complete opposite that he was.

"Not even close. Single, Prom King was the Quarterback and definitely not me. I hate American football, it's just a bunch of guys hitting each other." He gets a bit quiet thinking about how much to disclose, "Soccer team and I did golf. Some track. Didn't date in high school." Didn't date other kids, _couldn't_. Not with his... Sexuality in backwoods Indiana. Not with his best friend kicking him to the curb after having a gay crisis and dating every girl he could to forget how much he liked getting sucked off.

He hates thinking about it and he sighs out at the thought.

"Doubt it. They want an army, they won't pull a Hunger Games."

 

* * *

 

Jack's answer surprises him. So Gabe was far, far off the mark. It's rare, honestly, and he simply quirks an eyebrow at Jack. "Pretty boy like you not dating? Must've been a heartbreaker."

They make more small talk, weather, has Gabe ever seen a movie star, has Jack ever driven a tractor, etc. The DVR runs through for episodes of the television show before they both call it a night. Training tomorrow, and since neither of them know quite what that entails, they've decided it's best to get a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if the format is weird, if there are any inconsistencies, etc! We write it in Skype and then edit it in Google Docs, so sometimes things can go unnoticed. Some little things to kinda note, if they weren't obvious within the first chapter:
> 
> Jack is from an abusive home. Physically, mentally, the whole nine yards. As we're writing it, nothing has been described in great detail other than Jack having flashbacks/feeling the repercussions. This is reminiscent of what Jack's writer goes went through and goes through, they won't go into too much detail. In this fic Jack is straight up gay. 
> 
> The way I write Gabe is similar to my own experience. I saw a post on tumblr about assimilated Gabe and, as a latinx born into an assimilated household, my greatest regret is not learning my mother and grandfather's culture. So I write Gabe like that. He speaks a little Spanish, some bits here and there (mostly dirty stuff because his cousins taught him that). I speak it conversationally, so Google Translate hasn't been used (a huge pet peeve of mine, sorry). But let me know if I make any mistakes!
> 
> Anyway, Gabe calls Jack güero, which means blondie, roughly.
> 
> We're hoping to update once a week, given we get at least 50 kudos or hits. No reason to update if no one's interested. So enjoy!! :) We have 37k words written so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says there has to be a standard way of making friends? Surely laying on your naked roommate while feeling like your skin is going to fall off is a great bonding experience? 
> 
> Injections suck, don't let the comics fool you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for vomiting, injections, in detailed agony, and naked dudes in a nonsexual manner. Some medical inaccuracies are probably going to begin here but why not? I'm not a doctor. Well, we're not? RP is weird. My dog won't stop bothering me while I'm trying to post this chapter so he says hello and sneezes on all of you. Feel #blessed by sneezing dog.
> 
> This chapter wasn't supposed to be done until Friday but I'm going to be MIA most of Thursday and Friday so we're giving you this early. Hope you like it! There's a joke in here I'm really proud of and I hope you find it.
> 
> \- Jack's writer.

Gabe was absolutely not prepared for what 'training' was. He's never had a fear of needles, preferring to look the other way during his shots of vaccines. Hell, he had piercings up his ears in high school. But to call this monster thing they stuck in his arm a needle was really pushing it.

The injection burned his veins. He tried to stone face it but one can only hold their composure so well when their blood is on fire. The chair had creaked under his death grip, teeth sore from how hard he had ground them. They'd mentioned side effects and Gabe, ever the smart ass he was, said nothing could be worse than the injection.

Gabriel Reyes was wrong for the third time in two days. He understands now why there were two bathrooms as he emptied his stomach into the toilet again. Jack can't be doing any better, if the sounds coming from his bathroom are any indication. Gabe leans over the toilet for a few minutes before deeming his stomach sufficiently empty and his nausea subsided for now. It takes all his energy to drag himself to the couch.

His shirt had been discarded in the bathroom; he hated the way it stuck to him from the cold sweat. The couch is soft and the material feels nice on his skin as he lays down. Jack goes quiet, and Gabe calls for him.

"Boy Scout, you doin' all right?"

 

* * *

 

Training should have just been called Injection Day. The needle was far bigger than it had any right to be and hurt enough to make a grown man cry. He knows. He watched two of them down right sob before he felt too woozy to do much more than pass out. He doesn't remember waking, he doesn't remember getting back to the shared room with Gabriel. He doesn't remember falling to his knee at the toilet and he certainly doesn't remember throwing up everything he's ever put in his body and then some. He doesn't remember anything, and he's almost glad, except it feels as though all he knows is the pain that's worked up from a dull roar to downright agonizing muscle spasms. Maybe a heart attack? He doesn't know. Is this God's way of saying he hates the gays? Because it certainly feels like it right now as his body curls into the fetal position in an attempt to escape ever tremor coursing through his veins.

He thinks he hears his name called, or what Gabriel calls him despite the fact he's not what the man expects but he's not sure. Not when he's laying on the cool tile floor with the rug pushed nearly into the shower stall as he shakes. He feels like he's dying. This feels far worse than any hazing he's gone through, BT or sport. This shouldn't hurt like every inch of his skin is peeling off while his muscles try to escape his bones but he can't stop shaking and mumbling out gibberish. He knows he's saying something because his throat burns more than it has any right to.

He's never wanted to go _back_ before. He'd take his father over this but only by a very thin margin. The injections following can't be worse than the first, right? It has to get better.

Jesus, he wants to cry he hurts _so bad_.

But he just lays on the floor, unable to do much more than pull off a shirt and use it as the world's worst pillow.

 

* * *

 

No response. Well, that doesn't bode well. Part of Gabe, well, most of Gabe, wants to simply chalk it up to having just vomited out all your organs. But there's a small part of him that tells him this shit has got to be lethal in some people. He may barely know Jack, but he'll be damned if his little back country roommate dies on the first day. What kind of reputation would that give him later on?

It takes all of his energy to get off the couch, and even then he can't stand up straight. Muscle spasms, nausea, and he's dizzy; not to mention there are spots in his vision. Fuck, maybe he's the one who's dying. Thank God the wall is there for support as he stumbles his way towards Jack's bathroom. Another small prayer that the door is unlocked. He pushes it open, the door swinging open violently when he rests his weight on it. He almost stumbles, but just leans his forehead against the wood for a moment to put his feet back on the ground.

"Shit, Morrison, you look awful." Not that he probably looks any better, but Jack looks near delirious. Gabe hadn't quite thought this one out--he's in no position to stoop down and tend to Jack. He opens his mouth to say something else but is greeted by a wave of nausea from all the movement. He stumbles over Jack slightly, barely making it over the toilet in time. There's nothing left in his stomach so he dry heaves, but it takes so much strength to keep him from buckling to his knees. Christ, he's never been so sick before.

"Fuck," he mutters, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He lays down next to Jack on the tile, pressing his hot forehead against the cool of the linoleum. "They're gonna fuckin' kill us, aren't they?"

 

* * *

 

He hadn't imagined the voice, it's there and all around him. He groans out a pathetic noise at how shrill Gabriel sounds. He usually has a, somewhat, pleasant voice but now he sounds like a harpy, nails on chalkboard. He's stepped on but that's nothing compared to the smell of vomit and sounds that irritate his own stomach and cause him to dry heave on the floor. A fetal position sounds lovely when his muscles cramp, twist, and burn as whatever they're pumping them with works its magic. How long until they get to be Captain America? This is bullshit.

"Please." He barely figures what he's saying in a half humored tone. A fuck sounds great right now if only to relieve the steadily growing tension even if neither of them are truly capable. He'd laugh at himself if he even remembered the fact he said it until he's turning the best he can to the body that too warm and clammy next to him.

"Maybe." He rasps out.

 

* * *

 

He thinks Jack makes a joke, but he's not sure. They're both half there and he can barely understand the two words that come out of Jack's mouth. All he realizes is there's something solid pressed against him and Gabriel uses it to ground himself. The world stops spinning so badly and he's able to crack open an eye to look at Jack's sweaty face. Gross. They'd both need showers or something but, as a particularly rough spasm works its way up his back, a shower is the last thing on his mind.

He curses again, this time in Spanish, something he heard his mother say around the house. God, there's not enough morphine in the world that could make this pain go away. He focuses on the grounding press of Jack's arm into his side. Instinct tells him to back away but the pain makes him curl right up with Jack, legs pressing against one another. Talk through the pain, keep them both awake.

"To, ngh, to be honest with you, güero, I'd much rather be dead than laying here in pain on your bathroom floor." He wheezes out, body shaking from the pain.

 

* * *

 

The more skin that touches the more grounded he feels. It's weird how another person can cause him to sink so readily into his skin that he can feel the flutter of a heart beat, his own. The rush of blood in his ears at Gabriel's cuss. He'd laugh but his lungs ache with every breath.

"Same." Jack responds letting his eyes slip shut as he struggles to catch a deep breath. Pain is something that comes and goes. Some cramps are worse than others. The pain lessens (or does he just get used to it?) with each breath. He has to hope the end of it is in sight or at least until they go back in two days for their next one. He thinks about asking if only one of them could get an injection at a time because both of them being useless increases the likelihood of them dying. He doubts he’ll have any say. He’s, ultimately, a lab rat to a system that considers him a number more than anything else.

"You're warm." He says, instead. Exhaustion dripping from every syllable, "Need shower, cold water should... Should help?" He doesn't know but it sounds heavenly at this point.

 

* * *

 

"Effort," Gabriel groans out, turning to press his forehead against the cold sweat of Jack's.. cheek? Shoulder? He's not quite sure, he just knows it's Jack and it stops his world from spinning. Shit, and just yesterday he vowed to try and hate the kid as much as possible. Now they're pressed against each other, debating a shower. He has to admit, though, it does sound nice.

"Fever. Gotta bring it down." He mutters it softly, eyes squeezing as a wave of pain passes over him. His hands ball into tight fists, nails biting at the soft skin of him palm. They need a shower. If the fever gets too high, it can cause convulsions. Neither of them are in the right state to handle that. Fuck, if Gabriel wasn't the proudest man he'd quit today.

He waits through a few labored breaths before attempting to crawl into the shower stall. He hardly remembers to shove off his sweatpants but he does and feels amazingly better, the cool of the tile and the chilled air soothing against the spasming muscles of his thighs. Thankfully, the knob for the shower can be reached by sitting up slightly on the floor. He pulls and leaves it on the coldest setting and, when the water hits him, Gabriel downright moans. He vows nothing could come close to passing the euphoric feeling that is this cold shower.

"Jack," He croaks, water cascading down his face and catching on his eyelashes. He can't see very well but he knows that Jack's still laying in a ball on the floor. "C'mon, Boy Scout, get in the shower." Against his better judgement he leans out of the stall, hand wrapping around Jack's ankle to pull him. Christ, he's heavy. "Jack, c'mon."

 

* * *

 

The movement causes Jack's world to spin and he can barely disagree with what Gabe says. Fever. Yeah, they're both fighting for their lives aren't they? Too hot? Brain cooks? Can't remember but there's movement and Jack wants to hurl.

He think he does again.

There's a cool hand on his ankle and he groans out in sheer pleasure at the feeling of it. It's better than anything he's ever felt and he just wants that hand up higher and closer. He wants it on his neck, face, stomach-- anywhere and everywhere.

The effort to sit up takes him a moment longer than it should have. He's leaning on the toilet for support as he tries his damndest to see. His head throbs. He's nearly tripping on discarded pants before his own hit the floor and then there's water beating him in the best of ways. God. He might mumble out a shameful array of moans, groans, and prayer but he hardly cares. He just wants to sit in this water forever half draped over another body that he recognizes as Gabriel's own but cares little to worry about the rivets of muscles on stomach and calves that seem to jump away from his own.

 

* * *

 

Sounds hit Gabriel's ears that register in his brain as good. He can't process anything beside that, but they're pleasant. He figures that's Jack joining him, and he lets out a surprised 'oof' as a body drapes over his lap. Still hot, but the cold water that's falling along him makes it okay. He leans his head back against the wall of the shower, eyes shut against the cascade of the nozzle.

They sit there like that for what feels like an eternity. The cold brings down their fevers but it does nothing for the tightening of muscles. Gabriel's half tempted to move the temperature up a bit, but the thought of heat again makes him nauseous. Water's leaked out of the stall and into the bathroom proper, soaking both their pants and the rug that had shoved up close. Gabe can't bring himself to care.

He does care, though, about making sure the shower brought down both their fevers. His hand feels like it weighs a ton when he lifts it to press against his own forehead. Less clammy, just wet and cool. He's shivering. The same hand drops to Jack's forehead and brushes the mat of wet hair away. He's cool, too. Good. Minutes pass, his hand still pressed against Jack as he breathes heavily. They need to leave the shower. Bed sounds nice, but the shower is still so good.

"Jack," he croaks out, throat surprisingly dry for how much water surrounds them. "You alive?"

 

* * *

 

He doesn't remember dropping from exhaustion but he does. His body is overworked, heated, and he drifts. The cold water is a balm that soothes his senses. He's no longer hyper aware. He's no longer going to throw up at the slightest movement. He sleeps because he can until he's shaking because he's too cold, too hot. Body heat against him certainly helps to attempt to stabilize but he's still... Dragging. Time means nothing right now.

Movement against his face jars him enough to wake him up but not enough for him to notice, "Dad, I didn't do it." Is the first thing that's out his mouth as he shakes with a heavy palm against his head. God, what did he do wrong this time? His breathing picks up slightly panicked before skin touching skin because sensations and his father's hands never felt so soft as these. These aren’t slimmer fingers with knotted knuckles. These aren’t torn open and scarred closed from husks and heavy farm labor.

"No." He responds and almost wishes it was true, "Is this hell?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe very nearly chuckles at the question of hell. He tries, but his chest constricts with the effort, muscles clenched too tight. Jack's... hallucinating? He called Gabe 'dad', and not even in the fun way. The hand pressed against Jack's forehead moves to run through his hair, attempting to soothe the hallucinations before it drops heavy on his back. He doesn't want to move, he wants to stay in the shower, grounded by Jack's weight forever.

It's been an hour, maybe two, and Gabe shakes Jack's shoulder gently. "Jack. C'mon, let's get out. Too cold, need to hydrate." He remembers these things from basic. They've both vomited for a while, nothing's left in their stomachs. The fever could also dehydrate them fast. For the waves of pain rolling over him, he's surprisingly coherent. He reaches up to turn off the water, teeth chattering slightly.

"Up, güero. You're heavy." He sighs, grateful for Jack's body warmth to keep him from shivering completely. "Gotta get water. Get up."

 

* * *

 

Fingers against his scalp are blissful. He never wants it to end, he's content to stay there. Well, maybe he does want it to end because he aches in the worst of ways. He'd take basic over this but basic means back home and that is absolutely not happening. Not while Jack lives and breathes.

The hand stops and Jack makes a pathetic, needy sound but the hand is on his back and that's better than nothing. He wants to reach up and give Gabe the same treatment but the hand falls flat on Gabriel's chest, the steady beat of his heart matches his own. Faster than usual but alive, that has to mean something.

Hours? Maybe. Who knows. Reyes asking about water is laughable. They're in a shower, just open his mouth? That's stupidly funny to him. He's laughing harder than he has any right to. Gabe's trying to get up and Jack's fingers dig a little bit into his chest. He doesn't want to move. Not yet. He doesn't think he can't tolerate it.

Except he has to because Gabe is right. He rolls to the best of his ability and manages to only make a slight gagging sound. He hasn't had any sort of gag reflex in ages so the sheer need to vomit is baffling at all. God, this is disgusting. He wants to soap up and clean every inch of his skin but the bed is right there. He can easily just drop into it.

"Getting up. Water. Yeah. Bed?" He mumbles out, finally feeling almost human beyond the feeling of his all too big tongue.

 

* * *

 

Jack's hand on his chest is warm, surprisingly so, and it feels pleasant and he finds he doesn't want it to leave. But they need to get up, need to get water, but God he wants to stay right here in the shower. But Jack's rolling off of him and Gabe is able to take a full breath without the dead weight of another man. And--was that laughter? "Fuck off." Gabe mutters, using the wall to help himself up.

It's wet, the floor of the bathroom covered in their sodden pants and rug. He slips a little, bracing himself on the counter and offering a hand to Jack. He looks pitiful, laying on the floor soaked. He helps the other man up, catching him around the waist and heaving a breath. That took more effort than it should have. Muscle cramps make him squeeze his eyes shut and he groans, dropping his head onto Jack's shoulder. The wave passes and he lets out a shaky breath.

"Water. You, bed, yeah? You've obviously, ah, fuck, worse for wear." He half drags, half walks with Jack, arm wrapped tight around his waist to keep him upright. He's warm, but not hot, solid even in the limp state of his limbs. Altogether a pleasant person to be pressed up against but this isn't the time for thoughts about his roommate. He's got to take care of them.

Jack is deposited onto the bed, Gabe ruffling his hair before limping off to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of water. They're wonderfully cold and he downs half a bottle before returning to Jack's room. The bottle is placed in his hands, and Gabe collapses on the bed next to him. "Fuck."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel lifts him and Jack wants to hurl. Again. He barely keeps himself together enough to plant his feet before the older man is sagging against him. Solid, rivers of muscle. God, he's keeping himself together surprisingly well. He smells okay but he's not winning any smell pageants. It's better than vomit though. He'll take anything over vomit.

They don't stay that way for longer before Gabe's got an arm around him and Jack takes a confident step only to quickly let Gabe do the work. He's stronger than he is, thicker too. He should feel embarrassed about being as naked as the day he was born but the bed is right there and Jack falls face first into a pillow with arms outstretched. His thighs spasm and he wishes to any deity willing to listen that he just wants to be ok.

Does he sleep? Unsure. He sharpens into focus when the door open and there's a cold bottle in his hand. He barely makes a movement to drink before the entire bottle is downed in under five seconds. He's good at swallowing, he knows. He's been told enough times and practice with enough water bottles to know the trick to downing an entire bottle as fast as possible. He can only hope it doesn't make him sick. Morrison should have taken to drinking slower but he didn’t realize how much he wanted and needed to drink until cool water could be felt rolling down his esophagus.

He doesn't feel like it's settling wrong but he also feels like cement.

"Buy me dinner first." He jokes before letting the empty bottle fall and his cheek rest against the pillow. The bed is better than the one back in Indiana but that's not saying all the much. Any bed is better than the one he was given when his parents got their new bed. It's sad. He doesn't care.

"You good?" Better is what he means but he hasn't opened his eyes beyond half way, paler than the usual.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel snorts, reaching over to give Jack's shoulder a weak shove. It's just his fingers brushing the shoulder, and he groans at the pain and effort attached to the action.

"Didn't peg you for a fuck on the first date kinda guy." He pulls the hand back to his chest, rubbing his stubbled chin on the pillow case. God this bed is so comfortable. He thinks he's never been more comfortable in his life.

Well, there was this one girl whose parents bought her a nice mattress. He was comfy then. Jack's asking him a question and he cracks open an eye to look at the other. Good is the overstatement of the year. He's... not awful, but better.

"Peachy keen. Might get out that fuck you keep replying to." He laughs softly but groans as his chest constricts painfully. It's a rough spasm of his diaphragm and he takes a shaky, gasping breath. Fuck, he feels like he's suffocating, like he can't catch his breath quick enough.

His breath is shallow and fluttery, hands clenching and unclenching as he struggles to catch a breath. "You—?"

 

* * *

 

"Don't need a date most times." He laughs but it's a self depreciating sound. He's never thought himself more than a quick blow job that's never reciprocated or a dick up the ass from the student band director who does it a bit too fast. He tries not to think about it, if he's honest. Sex is great and fun and all he can get. He tries not to push for anything more. While far more widely accepted than it was fifty years ago, John Morrison Senior wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of political correctness and equality.

"I'll keep you to that." His mind wants him to shut up but he's yet to make a good connection here. Someone's going to want their dick sucked and if they're attractive enough Jack will be there in an instant with those baby blues his partners always comment on.

"Better. Could be worse." He feels like jello. Strung out and ill. He'll be fine. He doesn't feel like he's going to end up keeling over. Now he just feels numb. Adrenaline? Shock? Who knows...

"Breathe lightly. Makes breathing easier." He knows, there's an inhaler in his pack somewhere in this room, next to the bed where he dropped it in the night stand. Seasonal asthma is the worst but his puffer can help Gabe right now.

"Two puffs, deep as you can. Fight it."

 

* * *

 

Gabe barely registers Jack's rebuttal, focusing more on keeping his breath even. It's hard, he's struggling, and there's black on the edges of his vision but he sees Jack hand him something. An inhaler? He shakes his head, concentrating on powering through the worst of the spasms.

"M'fine, use it for yourself." He bats weakly at the apparatus, heaving a wheezing breath and coughing. His muscles start to relax only to cramp and contract elsewhere on his torso.

"How long you think this is gonna last?" He asks, trying to move the conversation to keep their minds off the pain. "I'd rather get shot again than deal with this."

 

* * *

 

"Not the one smothering. Use it." He's close enough to shoving it in his mouth but he seems to recover just fine. He pointedly takes to puff, letting it settle in his chest before putting the inhaler on Gabe's chest. He'll use it when he needs it.

"No idea. I... Feel better. Spasms are in my feet but if I arch them just right they don't,” he pauses to take a shaky breath, “Hurt as much."

It's the most he's said today and he finds he means it. A nap would do them both some good. When they wake up they'd have to feel better, right?

"Try to sleep. Gotta be better than this." He completely misses the shot thing but he assumes to not assume. Who knows their histories. Who wants them, anyway?

 

* * *

 

Gabe ignores the inhaler on his chest, setting it to the side as he rolls onto his side, facing Jack. His lungs have less stress this way and he's finally able to catch a breath. Sleep sounds good, even if every nerve in his body feels like it’s on fire.

"Glad you feel better. Makes sense why they'd hole us up in these cabins. Secluded, probably got cameras to watch their pets." Gabe's not normally a conspiracy theorist but something tells him they wouldn't undergo government testing unsupervised. Or at least unobserved.

But sleep nags at him, surprisingly, and his eyelids feel heavy. Maybe his exhaustion is outweighing the pain. He looks at Jack through half lidded eyes, noticing that he seems to be in the same boat. "Maybe sleep. Good idea."

 

* * *

  
Sleep comes easily when you're as exhausted as they are. Jack is fitful in his own but it's better than nothing. He wakes to a dull ache but nothing that makes him want to die. Except for the clawing hunger that drives him to pull on clothes and not think twice; waking Gabe up with a mumble of food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings on this one? Some mentions of death, mmmmh mentions of internalized homophobia? Nothing serious!!! Enjoy! Figured we'd update for the long holiday weekend in the US.

Getting food is about the only thought he has after he's cleaned himself and given Gabe enough time to get dressed before they head out. The walk is quiet and it is unnerving. Jack doesn't comment until he arrives to the mess and there's... Not many of them. Three, maybe. He assumes, hopefully, the others are still be asleep.

The food though, that's shocking. He's never eaten so well on his life. Real meat, veggies; the whole nine yards. Lots of calories to devour and Jack does so happily he thinks he might make himself sick. But the other SEP people do the same thing so he finds he doesn't care.

 

* * *

 

Being woken up by Jack is annoying until he remembers he was asleep in the guy's bed. He's grumbly, head splitting. Jack seems tense on the walk to the mess, and Gabe wants to ask him about it—he is from Bumfuck, Indiana. Maybe sleeping in the same bed as another guy made him nervous. But if Gabe remembers correctly, he'd been joking about sex. Inconsequential, but it bothers him anyway.

 The mess is... alarmingly empty. It's almost mid morning, where is everyone? Gabe goes to comment on it but the smell of food, real food makes his mouth water and he almost forgets where they are as he piles food on his tray.

 Calorie rich which makes sense after injections. Conversation with other SEP says that everyone emptied their stomachs after injections. Gabe bumps Jack with his shoulder, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth.

 "I haven't eaten real food since before I left for basic. This, right here, is heaven."

 

* * *

 

"Walk through hell to get to heaven." _Though I don't my feet are scarred_ , Jack muses internally. He feels good. He has energy. Actually, it almost feels like too much. Sleeping really did help, he could have laughed for how stupid the thought is but surrounded in a large room with barely a fourth of what they started out with? That kills the need to fill the silence with humour. A few others straggle in for a total of fifteen. Jack's stomach drops when he truly thinks about the fact they've possibly lost that many people on day one but, ultimately, he's happy to be alive and wants to make the most of it.

"Gonna take a real shower when I get back to the dorm. Wonder if we get real soap as well as food." A joke but he feels every layer of grime on him.

"Also glad to know you don't snore, Reyes. Would've been a turn off." He jokes but it's low and clearly meant to be an inside one between them. If the straight boy across from him can make gay jokes than why can't he? It's just fun even if he now knows a little bit too much about the texture of his skin and the vaguest of memories being flush against his body in the nude.

Ugh, the energy shifts and he needs a cold shower sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

  

"Somethin' like that." Gabe chuckles and eyes the empty mess. Not good. No one told them the side effects, but Gabriel hasn't quite figured dying to be one of them. He's glad it's not him or Jack. Hauling a corpse out of the cabin was not high on the list of things he wanted to do his first day.

At Jack's next comment, Gabe flashes him a grin. "Aw, good to know. You drool. That's a turn off." Joking is good and fun, and he shoves another fork in his mouth. Jack's cute— no. He will not think these things about his roommate.

"Less people than a few days ago." He states after a bit of silence, chewing slowly on a piece of bread. It's worrying. He's afraid the next injection could knock one or both of them out.

 

* * *

 

"I was sweating. From my mouth. You're also a heavy handed cuddler, I might add." Jack huffs, he does drool and it's awful but he's a mouth breather when he slips. Let him live. Better than Gabe and his arm in a vice grip that Jack loved way too much to want to get out of but food was necessary and what would Gabe thing? Straighty McStraight was going to be the death of him. Or the injections would be. Who knows? 

"Yeah." Jack comments, eyes searching the mess. It seemed like the roommates stuck together for the most part. Away from others but close enough to ask questions. Jack has to hope they aren't next among the no returns.

"Promise me you're gonna live, okay?" His voice is soft, barely there but he makes the longest amount of eye contact possible before ducking his head.

 

* * *

 

 "Sometimes a man just likes a solid wall of muscle against him. Can you blame him?" Gabe grins with a wink. Is he... flirting? No. Not with his roommate. But the conversation turns serious and, as bad as he feels about his fellow soldiers dying, he's glad to pull the topic from his love of snuggling.

Jacks plea hits him and he's... slightly surprised to say the least. He blinks once, twice, eyes locked into blue hues before they look away. He smiles, softly, genuinely, and nudges Jack again. "Hey, what do they say about Mexicans? We're like la cucaracha. A roach, impossible to get rid of. Gringitos, a different story. Don't die on me. Promise for a promise?" He holds out his hand, as if shaking on it would set it in stone, that neither of them would die.

 

* * *

 

Jack takes that hand faster than he cares to admit. Gabriel has faith in himself to survive and Jack wants to believe this won't be his grave. A shaky breath falls from his lips and he takes his hand back after a respectable amount of time. There's no use in holding the man's hand even if that would reassure him of his life.

"Deal. I hope there's food like this every day. I almost want to get more."

 

* * *

 

"Go for it. You need more fat on your bones anyway, gordito." He grins at Jack and finishes the last of his tray. He finds himself in the same frame of mind, wanting more. Which is strange considering they both spent the better part of the night vomiting. He pushes his tray away, debating.

 "Think they're trying to fatten us up for training?"

 

* * *

 

"I think we're going to become Captain America which means we need all the calories we can get." Jack says fuck it, mentally, and goes for another tray to wolf down. He's starving, even if he just hurled half of his body weight. There's also juice that he picks up for some sugar before he's back to his spot. God help him, he hasn't even finished puberty yet and he's going to need an even higher calorie intake?

 Food makes him moan softly and he clears his plate without issue. God bless those damn cooks. His stomach feels content and Jack ready to laze for an hour before they need to do anything of drastic measure. Like training. When do they even start that again?

 "We get two days then the next round of injections? I think I heard a nurse say this would be the worst one."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel shrugs, watching Jack consume what he can only guess is his own body weight in food. He watches for a moment before retrieving another tray himself. Man, he really was hungrier than he thought.

 "Two days of relaxing? I haven't had that in a while. Probably start training after the second." He shrugs, shoveling the food into his mouth. "Think they'll kick us into gear after the second?" It's frustrating to Gabe that all he can do is speculate. He hates going into something not knowing every detail.

 

* * *

 

"Recovery, more like." Jack replies, content to lean back in his chair and nearly purring with contentment. He wonders if... If he's going to be ok tomorrow. Nervous energy pours through him. He almost wants to run to release that pent up energy.

 He shouldn't. The idea makes his calves cry.

 "But what now? We watch dumb tv shows and hope we don't die in the meanwhile?"

 

* * *

 

Gabriel frowns at the idea. He's never been good at sitting still for too long. Sitting still means thoughts wander and impulses get more dangerous. He finishes his tray but pushes a stray pea about the tray.

 "Could do somethin'. There's bound to be a... weight room or something like that around." Gabe finds he gets antsy when he doesn't work out, punch, or shoot something. His fingers itch and his emotions build up behind a dam.

 "Neither of us are in great condition. I don't know about you, Morrison, but I hate the idea of watching shitty television shows and waiting for death. If I wanted that I wouldn't have joined. You in?"

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, I'm down. Anything. I just need to move."

 He has the passing thought of asking him for a quick fuck but no. Bad Morrison. Your roommate is attractive but don't shit where you eat. Shit. He kinda wants to though. Straight-y wouldn't like it, would he?

 "But with the possibility of spasms we... Shouldn't. Ugh. I just want to do something."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel's lip curls up into a snarl at Jack's indecisiveness. Christ, would the man just pick something. Gabe stands, taking his tray with him and depositing it into the return. He turns back to Jack, shoving his hands into the pockets of his fatigues.

 "Well, güero, I'm gonna go punch some shit. Join me or don't, I don't care. See ya around, I guess." With that he turns, waving a goodbye to his roommate. His roommate that is really cute. And really grating on his nerves. Whatever—Jack will make his decision.

 He's on the floor in the gym within an hour, landing jabs and kicks to a hanging punching bag. Stupid SEP. Gabriel hates the unknown. It fills him with anxious energy that's guaranteed to twist into something akin to anger. He's never been very good at handling anger.

 He feels a spasm in his back and grunts, opting to sit down on the mat and knock back half a bottle of some sugary sports drink he nabbed from the mess. Fuck, this _hurt_.

* * *

 Jack watches Gabe leave and, Jesus, he wishes he would have asked Gabe to fuck the nervous energy out of him. Those thighs are even better walking away.

 _Shit, don't think about that_. He makes eye contact with a guy sitting alone by himself. What's the harm of approaching him for a conversation. A quick smile added with the sense of impending doom gets him what he wants which is a very quick way to getting rid of nervous energy in the shower room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for blood and violence in this chapter! nothing bad, they're sparring and get a little out of hand. mmh maybe some sexual tension ;^)

Roughly 45 minutes later after Jack's brushed his teeth he's in the weight room looking for his roomie that didn't come back. Instead of seeing him pump iron, he's mildly upset by this, he's on the ground sipping a drink.

"Reyes?" He calls out, not wanting to startle.

 

* * *

 

The call of his name shakes him out of whatever thoughts he was in and he looks towards the source, eyebrow quirked. Jack. Huh, he hadn't expected him to actually join. Good. Maybe now he's got a sparring partner or a spotter. Gabe stands, catching himself awkwardly on the bag as he gets a little light headed. Damn, still feeling those side effects. 

"Morrison! Surprised to see you here. Were you still in the hall stuffing your face or napping? Lazy shit." But he's grinning through the insult, clapping the other man on the shoulder.

"Care to join? Or spot, if you're still worse for wear?" Gabe surprises himself. A week ago he would have grunted at Jack and ignored him till he left. Now he's asking for a workout buddy, eagerly hoping he says yes.

 

* * *

 

When he asks what he was doing and he wants to flippantly reply back with sucking dick. It's strange but makes him laugh, "I was hanging out with one of the others. Not the only farm boy here." Well, the other guy was horses while he was corn but the sad part of Jack was he truly didn't emulate being hung. Was it too much to ask for a horse farmer to be hung like one too? He laughs because that's the dumbest thought he's had all week.

"Hand to hands okay. Had a minor.. Spasm issue early but I think I'm okay. We wanna watch word for when we're about to go down?"

 

* * *

 

Of all the ways he would have ever wanted Jack to ask for a watch word, before hand to hand combat was never the way he expected it. But he nods, tossing the sports drink down onto the mat.

"Glad you found your type, Boy Scout. Maybe he'll take you out to that dinner you've been talking about." Gabe teases, but he hopes it's not true. Not--because he's jealous. Gabriel Reyes doesn't get jealous. Just... doesn't wanna walk in on Jack fucking someone. Really. His thoughts trail to Jack wrapped around his dick but he stops them as soon as it starts. No. Sleeping with close friends gets you nowhere. High school and BT were evident of that. He shakes off the thought by shoving Jack's shoulder lightly.

"Watch word, yeah. Omnic sound good? Neither one of us will be sayin' it accidentally, unless you're actually more kinky than you let on, gringito."

 

* * *

 

Jack laughs, Gabe remembers that, huh? He grins like an idiot, "I told you, I don't need that dinner but it's a nice gesture before I get my hair pulled." The joke falls flat and it's more of a confession than he likes but in all his years of there's anything that Jack has perfected-- it's laughing. He can fake a laugh so well it's hard to tell when it stops being real.

He hopes he doesn't come off as obvious.

"Omnic is fine but I didn't peg you for vanilla. Next time, one syllable. Gotta be able to say it instantly." He bumps back, rolling his shoulders after. He needs to be a decent fighter. He's better at hand to hand than gun combat right now and it showed.

"First blood or first major area hit?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe laughs, loudly, his head thrown back. Vanilla! Hair pulling. "Fuck, Morrison, you're a riot. You got no idea what I've done. If hair pulling is the extent of your repertoire, I'll make sure to be gentle. Let's go first blood, I'm not going easy on you, puta. Come on, square up."

Gabe walks to the other end of the mat, getting himself into position. He waits for Jack to follow suit, counts to three in his head, and lunges at the other man. He catches Jack's shoulder with a punch, though Jack dodges the worst of it with a quick step to the side. Shit, he's slow. A right hook comes and Gabe narrowly ducks, taking the opportunity to throw a punch. It connects with Jack's side and knocks the wind out of him. Another opportunity and Gabe throws a kick, catching the other side. He bounces on his toes, reminiscent of the boxing he did in high school, and waits politely for Jack to catch his breath.

Adrenaline pumps in his veins as Jack throws one, two punches. The last one catches Gabe's jaw and he stumbles, caught off guard by the feint. He barely avoids another punch, pulling a counter and grabbing Jack's arm just below and above his elbow. He uses the momentum to flip the blonde onto his back, pleased at the sound he makes as he connects with the mat. He waits again for Jack to get up, a shit eating grin on his face. He's ready to smack talk something in Spanish when he's caught off guard by a sweep to his ankles. Shit.

A shout as he hits the mat. It knocks the wind out of him and he needs a moment, trying to focus through Jack's stupid laugh. He waits until Jack closes his eyes before Gabe reaches out for his ankle, pulling hard. Jack twists to get out of it and winds up smacking his face on the mat. There's a sick snap but Gabe doesn't quite care and he's on Jack in an instant, straddling his hips. Big hands pin shoulders to the mat, both men breathing heavily. He still has that shit eating grin on his face.

"Say uncle."

 

* * *

 

He feels confident until Gabe takes him down. He yells out in pain as his nose snaps under the weight of his feel but that is nothing compare to the pain of restraint as Gabe pins his shoulders while heavy thighs struggle him.

Restraint, he tells himself and the pain is enough to keep him from doing anything to escalate what they have going on. It would take nothing to rock his hips-- and he does. He tries to rock up, pretend he likes it ( he really likes it ) enough to startle Gabe.

"You say uncle."

 

* * *

 

Gabe's grinning like a madman and the rock of hips only makes him grin wider. Fuck, Jack looks good like this. Under him, sweaty and flushed from effort, blood dripping down to spread across his teeth. Gabe drinks in the whole image. He grinds his hips down, pressing all his weight into Jack's pelvis as his thighs tighten.

Holy shit--he wants to fuck his roommate.  _ Bad _ . What happened to not making friends, not doing stupid shit? Whatever. It's been too long since he got laid (some random girl at BT who looked at him with eyes too full of hope) and he's jonesin' for something. He leans down, closer to Jack’s face, still grinning.

"De ninguna manera. I can stay like this all day, Morrison. You've got a nice lap."

 

* * *

 

Jesus Christ, Jack is flushed. His heart pounds and he's trying not to choke on his breath and blood as Gabe grinds down just as hard. Shit, he feels light headed. It doesn't help that he's getting closer, brown eyes too close. God, Jack feels like he's gonna die.

"Gabe--" his voice feels too light, a sound riding on breath before there is a spasm in his diaphragm. He can't breath for a few seconds but it's enough to make him panicked. A probably broken noise and a spasm that sucks the very life from him is what makes him end it.

"Omnic." He wheezes, he feels only a little bad when he coughs blood onto Gabriel's shirt. He needs to go to the nurse, ASAP.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's just getting into it, ready to grind his hips down again to throw Jack off his game when the word is wheezed. He's off Jack in a moment's time, placing a hand on his back to pull him up into sitting. Shit, he forgot about the blood. Fuck, he'd gotten too distracted. Instinct has him reach out a hand, catching the huge amount of blood that dribbles out of Jack's nose. His shirt is forgotten as Gabe hauls the man up to stand.

"Fuck, Jack, I'm sorry! I didn't--are you okay? We need to get that shit set. Can't have a pretty face thrown off by a crooked nose." He hopes joking will lighten the situation for a moment, and he lets an arm wrap around Jack's waist to support him, just like he had a few days ago. "You're a bleeder, huh? Damn, looks like someone got murdered here." He nods to the blood smeared mats, walking Jack slowly towards the showers.

 

* * *

 

It happens so fast, Jack feels dizzy. There's blood that he's coughing up just to breathe again and panic makes it harder. He wishes he would have brought his inhaler with him but he didn't. Shit. Where did Gabriel even put it?

"Yeah." Jack mumbles, just wanting to get his nose set and out of the way. It aches. He aches. Blood is getting everywhere and he knows he's going to look like a dumbass for a while, "Infirmary?" The words sound heavily nasalized, hilarious when combined with his Midwestern accent.

 

* * *

 

Gabe nods, hauling Jack the best he can towards the infirmary. Thank God he's actually conscious this time and can hold most of his own weight. He's heavy. They make it without incident (though the large drops of blood throughout the halls will definitely call for alarm) and Gabe waits while the nurse sets Jack's nose. The crack sends a shiver down his spine and makes his stomach queasy, but he figures he can wait it out. After all, he's the one who broke Jack's nose in the first place.

Jack's bandaged up and they're sent away. They walk in silence, and Gabe hates it. Shit, he hopes Jack isn't mad at him. He shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground as they walk. "Sorry." He mutters, not wanting to make eye contact with Jack. He hopes he won't be mad--mostly about the nose, but also about the... pinning. The pinning that absolutely would have given Gabe a raging hard on had it gone on any longer. "Didn't mean to break your nose."

 

* * *

 

Jack hates getting his nose set and the nurses are can tell when he shuts his eyes and already braces for the sickening crack to echo through his ears. It hurts but, ultimately, it's nothing. He knows how to take care of it it's happened so many times.

How pathetic of him.

He keeps to himself mostly out of being dragged to Indiana, mentally. To a father too loud and loaded to realize the extent of the damage he's caused or the blood that never seems to stop. The swelling won't be terrible but he'll have to sleep on his back. No true sleep for him.

"Sorry?" Jack questions, confused by the apology and how he's lost himself in rural Indiana when they're in rural not Indiana right now. His dad isn't waiting for him in the waiting room and the doctors aren't trying to coax him out to confess about the abuse. It's life, it happens to everyone, right?

"Not your fault. Was mine. Sorry." Jack, in turn, apologizes; looking at the ground before being thankful for the painkillers giving to him. Bless the nurses. Bless them, "Just kinda tired now, what about you?" Someone has to clean his bathroom too and he's dreading that.

 

* * *

 

Gabe shrugs at Jack, neither of them wanting to admit the other was wrong. In truth, there's no right or wrong. It was an accident; they were high on adrenaline and the beginnings of arousal that they couldn't stop. Jack's nose is fine (he took it like a champ, and Gabe's impressed), the sparring mats have been cleaned up, and they're fine. It's a weird pride moment. "Kinda. It's still a little too early for me to go to bed."

They make it to the cabin and Gabe flops onto the couch, flipping on the television to an old soccer game. It's one he watched a while ago with his dad. Mediocre game. He thinks about a nap. It sounds like a good idea, but sleep has never come easy for him, nor has it ever stayed. He feels himself full of nervous energy suddenly. He's nervous about upcoming injections, their looming mortality, the fact that Jack didn't seem to fight the grinding of his hips. All these thoughts flit around his head and, fuck, he wishes they could have some alcohol.

"Wanna watch the game?" He calls over the back of the couch, eyebrow raised in the direction of Jack's room. "It's pretty lame, but it's something. Unless you're going to bed already, Viejo."

 

* * *

 

The invitation comes as a surprise, Jack's content to let his tail fall between his legs in a retreat but Gabe offers him a spot to watch a soccer game. It's... Shocking to say the least but he nods, "Need some ice first, hold on." He says before walking to the fridge and grabbing a bag of ice. He dips into his room to grab a towel to cover his nose so the ice wouldn't burn quite so badly.

Then he's at couch, sitting down laying his head back on the arm of the sofa to balance the ice on his face. He can barely see the screen but he's gonna keep his eyes closed anyway.

"Just play it, Reyes." He tries to sound gruff but there's just an edge of pain that murders his tough guy act too quickly. He groans and settles, legs on Gabe's lap. He deserves to lay out after what he did. Hmph.

 

* * *

 

Gabe snorts at Jack's tone, surprised when legs sprawl across his lap. Either Jack was completely over whatever had happened or this was his little form of revenge. Gabe lets his arms settle over Jack's calves, turning on the game. The announcer has a thick Spanish accent and it reminds Gabe of his father. He's suddenly homesick. He watches plays he's seen before, but the game still gets his blood pumping. So much for sleep anytime soon.

He asks Jack a few questions, receiving only grunts. The next few questions are met with silence. Curious, Gabe looks over and, yep, Jack is passed out. The tell tale line of drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. Gabe crinkles his nose. Yeah, a broken nose makes it harder to breathe but drool, really? Honestly, Jack would be cute if it weren't for that. --And his nose is whistling. A quick glance at the digital clock on the DVR tells him it's almost midnight. Shit, it was getting late. 

He shakes Jack's leg gently with one hand, the other patting the side of his thigh. "Hey, sleeping beauty, get up. It's late, and I'm not gonna sleep on the couch with you sprawled out on me. At least buy me dinner first." He jokes, still shaking Jack's leg. But fuck, Gabe wouldn't need dinner. Gabe would be quite content to ride that ass any time, any place.

 

* * *

 

Jack doesn't remember any piece of the game. He just remembers questions he couldn't be assed to answer and then the hand that shakes him awake. He tenses, almost flailing out. The ice falls (well water now) onto the ground and Jack looks almost owlish. He wipes his mouth, throat dry as he looks just a smidgen more tousled than he'd like

"You owe me dinner first." Jack points out before rubbing his eyes. He makes another off hand comment but neither of them can tell what it is when he stretches and whines with the arch of his back. He's so tired, way past the point of sleepy when he mumbles out a good night and pads to his bed. He doesn't even change, he just drops to snooze.

 

* * *

  
Gabe follows suit soon after Jack, crawling into his bed and hoping the exhaustion in his muscles will put him to sleep. He's never slept well, even before the army and things that happened at home. Stayed up late, woke up early. He hadn't found anything to remedy it, yet, and supposes he never will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De ninguna manera - not a chance, roughly??? that's how i always learned it ALSO. we've argued about this for like months now. a watchword doesn't always have to be a single syllable, does it? there's really no rule perse but. we've been back and forth on this and i demand answers (google has failed me)
> 
> also, how do you guys feel about the line breaks?? i think they're too jarring but kittie likes them. just want opinions!  
> -neo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumping this up to explicit. Nothing too much in this chapter but there's somethings I'm not keen on having younger readers, well, read.
> 
> Warnings for some lowkey medical drama, sex as a coping mechanism, and high key in lust with your best friend. Also shower scenes. Nice. 
> 
> This chapter is super long and we apologize. It's the longest one we have written...
> 
> We're also looking for a beta because Jack's writer only writes via phone and that means there are some hilarious typos we need fixing.

The bags under his eyes are dull, hardly noticeable unless you're his mother, who scolds him every time he comes home. Mornings were never his strong suit, but he likes the solitude of an early morning workout followed by a big cup of coffee.

It's a week, maybe a week and a half since the beginnings of injections and Gabe can feel it. His workouts get easier, his biceps get bigger. He didn't think it were possible for his thighs to get any larger but they do, as do his hips. He'd groan about the gain in body mass but it seems to get him laid, so he doesn't mind. He sleeps with another one of the CO’s that joined the program, blond guy with a weird smile. He made the first move, Gabe just followed along.

He's just finished his morning workout, though he'd added a few more things to see if he could push himself and it ran longer than usual. Not a problem--they usually had training later in the day before injections. But he's sweaty and gross, his clothes plastered to his skin. He's aching for a shower. The locker room is blissfully empty and he strips, loving the hot water. Their showers in the cabins are nice, but the water is lukewarm at best. The communal showers are where the good, steaming water comes from.

SEP did just what it said, enhanced. Muscles were easier to build, they built bigger. Minds were sharper, reflexes quicker. And--well. Gabriel had always been well endowed. To say kids at his school drooled over him was too much but they certainly did go for him. And if the enhancement added an inch in length and few centimeters in girth well, he wasn't complaining.

 

* * *

 

If Jack is awake before noon something is wrong. His body has been working over time and the doctors have made note of it. He's way more tired than he should be and his training has been tweaked to accommodate that. He stumbles more often than not as his legs feel like they are too long for him and it's true. He's grown two inches in less than a week and his joints are protesting. He's gotten more pills added to his injections to supplement the amount of calorie and nutrient intake he needs to stop his body from eating itself in desperation. He's always hungry, always wanting to move, and always nearly tripping on himself like a newborn foal.

The communal showers are... Easier with how tall he’s gotten, if he's honest. The water is hotter and it's closer when he accidentally spills anything all over himself because his fingers feel like they sit weirdly in their sockets. Too long, not thick enough yet; reminiscent to twigs. His muscles are getting there but not enough to keep up with the rest of him.

Stripping is harder than he cares to admit. He nearly falls flat on his face trying to balance getting out of his pants but manages to not fall flat on his ass. He grins, proud, until he steps in the shower and notices Gabriel Reyes in all his glory. His mouth feels dry when his eyes drop to that ass and thighs. It's... Distracting as he makes his way to a few heads over and flicks on the water. It's warm but he wishes it was cold. There's a rush in his veins since he hasn't gone to work out just yet. Shit. He sneaks another glance just to see if anything chances and there it is. The prize. The-- Jesus, can he wear shorts--before Jack's red and staring at the wall and thinking about a woman.

He thought he had it bad before but ever since he's learned what Gabriel would feel like grinding down on him, the weight on his thighs, Jack has been fucked. Thoroughly. He's slept with at least five different men trying to push Gabe and his massive thighs out of his head but it never works for very long and there's a reason why. There's no one else like Gabe.

Jack's fucked. Thoroughly and utterly fucked.

 

* * *

 

The quiet of his nice shower is interrupted by the creaking of the door and Gabe groans. He hopes it's someone coming to change and start a workout, but it's just his luck they're coming to shower too. Gabe doesn't turn, doesn't acknowledge him. He doesn't want to make awkward small talk with some other cadet while they stare at his dick. Been there, done that. Don't really want a repeat of it. He hears footsteps behind him and instinct tells him to look. He doesn't, simply sneaks a peek out the corner of his eye and--oh.

There's Morrison. Surprising, he's up somewhat early. Did he work out? Probably not if the way he's still rubbing sleep from his eyes is any indication. Jack hasn't said anything, he probably doesn't want to bother Gabe. He takes this moment to sweep his eyes over Jack's frame. He's lanky, a bit more so than when they'd started but Gabe chalks that up to SEP and a new workout regimen. For a thin boy, he does have a nice ass. Gabe wonders, idly, how it'd look with a big red handprint, his dick sliding in and out as Jack writhes underneath him.

_Whoa_. Too much, too fast. Too public for that, too, as he feels himself give an interested twitch. Nope, not going there. One wet dream about his roommate is enough, he doesn't need any more. But Jack knows he's here, Gabe knows Jack's here, and the tension in the showers is almost as thick as the steam. So Gabe clears his throat, rubbing down his body with a bar of soap.

"You're up early. Better water pressure and heat, yeah? Cabin's nice, but the shower's shit." Small talk will help get his mind off fucking Jack. Hopefully. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

The voice coaxes him to turn and he does a very good job of keep momentary eye contact before looking away. It's been established that Jack has a terrible time with eye contact. He tries. He can't. No one's asked but he's sure they've begun to fill in the blanks with how little he actually talks about "home". He doesn't have one, never really did.

"Yeah, stomach got the better of me this morning." Getting woken up by the insane need to eat is hilarious until he's so tired and, ultimately, feeling ill because his calorie intake is lacking, "Spilt stuff on myself like a dumb ass. Can't wait to stop just _growing_." He sounds frustrated at the thought. Little by little he's lost control of his body and is having to relearn it. At the expense of his pride. People have noticed him going from 5'9 to 5'11 but Gabe really... Hasn't. He figures it's just hard to tell but Jack almost wishes he'd comment on it. It’s change. Change has to be good, yeah?

 

* * *

 

Gabe laughs at Jack, shaking his head as he rinses his body. "Good job, güero. You have gotten lanky, now that you mention it. All arms and legs. This shit they've got us on has us growing everywhere."

To prove his point (it's really to show off) Gabe flexes a bit. He's gotten thicker, though he was always thick. Jack has some definition now but he's still relatively thin. Surprising for how much the guy eats.

"Maybe you really will be Captain America after all. Wasn't he some scrawny kid before the serum?" Gabe's knowledge of comic books is lacking but he's seen the old movies. He's knows the plot vaguely. "You're both basically the same. Maybe we should call you.... What was his name? Rogers? Yeah."

 

* * *

 

The growing part makes Jack take a real look at Gabe. He flexes, Jack laughs; but he really just wants those thighs around his head as Gabriel pumps himself in his mouth-- Well hello there. Chill. Don't think about trying to choke himself around him. He sticks his head under the water to wash his face and hopefully cover the flush climbing on his cheeks.

He looks back, hearing him talk about Captain America. He grins to think about it-- Steve was a bisexual man. It makes him giddy to think about having someone to aspire to that didn't fit the straight mold. He's always liked Captain America. He misses the comics he had back on the farm.

"Steve Rogers, yeah. That'd be pretty sweet. I'm all arms and legs now though, just wanna fill out now. Like you." Is that stepping a line? Shit.

 

* * *

 

That last bit surprised Gabe but he grins, turning to face Jack in all his male glory and flex again. He makes a show of it, winking when he's finished. Okay—maybe that was too much. Tension's been rising up between them and Gabe is absolutely not making it better. Not when all he wants to do is drop to his knees and let his throat get fucked by Jack Morrison.

"Glad you aspire to be me, Morrison. I'm quite the catch. Don't worry, you'll work up to it. Give it a few weeks. And stop skipping workouts. You'll tone up faster." He laughs ducking his head under the water one last time before shutting it off. The showers nice but if he stands any closer to a naked Jack, he's gonna have more of an eyeful than he's already had.

Gabe turns, waving a goodbye over his shoulder. "See ya around, Boy Scout." He hopes Jack takes his sweet time in the shower to give Gabe some alone time. Because the thought of Jack choking on his dick (or vice versa) is quite an appealing thought.

 

* * *

 

Jack feels mildly offended that he's being accused of missing work outs but he's been seeing the doctors more than Gabe. He doesn't say anything because it isn't worth it. He isn't cleared for training like Gabriel is. It... Hurts to think he's thought to be lazy when compared to the others. Do they think that? He feels self conscious, barely noticing when Gabe goes to leave.

Jack is alone and it's killing him. He finishes bathing and grabbing clean clothes from his locker. He doesn't want to go back to his dorm just to be slammed in the face with Gabriel and his ridiculous cock that he wants to choke on so badly he aches for it. He frowns, leaning against the lockers before he makes a beeline to someone he's slept with once before and is happy to find he doesn't mind Jack's mouth paying a visit. It gets Jack's mind off of Gabriel and it gets him feeling loose, good. It also gives him ample opportunity to feel like he's done something more than just eat, sleep, and get injected.

Especially when he figures out he really values Gabriel's opinion.

The trip to his room is cold and lonely. Jack pulls his jacket closer to himself before stepping into the kitchen to take more pills, vitamins, and other vague supplements.

 

* * *

 

_Fuck_ , that was not as satisfying as he thought it would be. Gabe flops back onto his bed, having spent himself in his own hand for the second time in as many hours. He's only slightly ashamed, sitting in his room and getting off to the thought of fucking his roommate. But God if Jack isn't fucking gorgeous. He should just say something. Anything. Anything would be better than the stupid dance they're doing right now.

His eyelids feel heavy until he hears Jack in the kitchen. Oh, he's finally home. Gabe was wondering where he'd been; not that he isn't grateful for a few hours of alone time. He pulls on a pair of sweats and they sit low on his hips, tight from where he's grown after enhancement. He pads to the kitchen, greeting Jack with a nod.

"Hey, there you are. Did you have another doctor's appointment or something?" Gabriel's a little worried. Jack seems to have more appointments than he does, and something tells him it's because he's not taking the injections as well. He's terrified he'll wake up one morning to Jack dead in his bed. "You alright?"

 

* * *

 

Jack almost misses the concern crossing his features because he's not looking but Gabe is... Worried? He should be, his body is growing too quickly. His joints are suffering, skin nearly tearing to accommodate. Jack feels like a stranger in his own skin. It's not fun. He hates it.

"Met up with another SEP guy. I have an appointment tomorrow though." He takes the last bit of medication with an audience. It's weird but not unwanted. "Body's growing too fast and I can't ingest, cycle through, then produce enough nutrients to... Stay healthy. Hence why I'm always eating or sleeping. Just trying to keep up with how much energy I’m burning. The pills help, I guess. I've got some stuff to rub on my joints to help with that too. Dunno, I might get taller than you at this rate." He's expected to be six feet at least and that's terrifying. He's still got another two inches of height and disproportion. He just wants to be able to walk without feeling like he's gonna trip over his two left feet. He wants to go a day without needing a nap. He wants to train with the other recruits and not be poked and prodded because he's getting taller instead of stronger out the gate.

 

* * *

 

Jack prattles off a list that almost feels defensive and Gabe raises his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just checking to see if you're okay. You promised me, Morrison, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you break that promise." Gabe's tone is serious now, lacking any hint of camaraderie or joking. He's deathly serious. Out of the two of them, Gabe seems to be taking to SEP far better. Jack hasn't been violently ill but not producing enough nutrients can fuck with development.

"Who'd you hang out with? Johnson? I know you guys were talking the other day." Gabe leans on the counter and absolutely ignores the pang of jealousy that shoots through his chest. Yeah, he may have slept with the dude once, when they first got here, but it's... different. Hell, he doesn't want to presume Jack's sex life but Johnson has a pretty mouth and a prettier ass. Not to be compared to one Jack Morrison, Gabe notes. But still. Anyone with eyes knows a good looker when they see one.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not dying," _yet_ , "Sorry I just... It sounded like you were accusing. It's been a long week." He leans against the counter, hands rubbing his joints to make sure he's still feeling something. Also to keep his hands busy. It's surprising to hear Gabriel point out which guy he hung out with. A blond brow raises and he nods.

"Johnson, yeah. Since his roommate recently... I thought I'd sit with him a bit. Didn't look too great when I saw him last but he seems like he's adjusting a bit better."

They fucked, barely talked. Johnson made a comment about his mouth and grabbed his hair til his scalp ached. He doesn't have any feeling to Johnson one way or another but he doesn't point out faults and gives him praise. It's enough to make him... Okay for a moment.

"I shoulda told you, sorry. Didn't mean to make ya worried."  


* * *

 

Gabriel shrugs, any anger that had burned in his veins quickly doused by Jack's apology. It amazes him the effect Jack has on him. Had it been anyone else Gabe would have gotten mad, told them to fuck off, and stop being selfish. Not that he thinks Jack is selfish. His mind plays games with his emotions and he hasn't learned to catch them yet. He grabs the tube of icy hot, handing it over to Jack.

"Whatever. I'm just. You're not dead, that's what matters. Here. It's mainly for muscles but I find it distracts from the pain a bit. Could help." Gabe picks at some dirt under his fingernail, watching Jack with a bored expression.

He's anything but. He can't stop thinking about Johnson and Jack. They had to have fucked. Or maybe not, maybe Jack’s a pure little boy saving himself. Or maybe Johnson got what Gabe so desperately wants. He can already feel he'll be short with the man at training tomorrow.

"How's he doin'? Since... he seems kinda out of it. Think the injections are getting to him?" Small talk, something to keep himself occupied. He doesn't want to talk about Johnson, think about how he got to see Jack flustered. But he's the subject and switching too quickly would be suspicious.

 

* * *

 

"He's fine. Doing a little better. Doesn't talk as much as I do but he holds some conversation. Barely. He's kinda mute and it's frustrating." Jack confesses, looking towards the ground. Knuckles pop from built up acid and Jack is just so tired of it all.

"We'll all be fine except for me." He doesn't mean to be so terribly morbid for a moment but he's just tired. "Gonna head out earlier than usual tomorrow. Might do an overnight at the infirmary. Depends. They keep trying to say they know what they're doing but-- I’m the youngest here and I don't think they knew what to do with me." A bit of anxiety is thrown into the air.

"I'll be mentally cheering you on from my room, yeah?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe nods solemnly. This took a turn. Maybe Jack isn't okay. Maybe there's something in his tests showing up bad. The thought churns a cloud of anxiety in Gabe's stomach. No. Jack looks healthy, just skinny. He swallows hard and pushes off from the counter before stepping into Jack's space slowly.

"Hey," his voice is soft and low, fingers reaching out to brush Jack's elbow. He grabs it and runs his thumb back and forth, slowly. Comforting has never been his strong point but he may not have known Jack long but he can tell something's up. "Hey. You'll be okay. You're riding the tail end of puberty and then you go and fuck with your hormones and shit. It's gonna be weird. I think they've all got their heads up their asses as far as what these injections will do, but they're treating you pretty well."

Probably not the most assuring thing he could have said, yeah, but he'll be damned if he's going to lie to Jack to make him feel better. Jack wouldn't want him to. The hand on his elbow tightens slightly and he dips his head, gentle smile on his face.

"Sounds good. I'll probably need it. Pushed too hard this morning, I'm already feeling the aches."

 

* * *

 

Jack nearly jerks out of the grip with how sudden Gabe is up in his area with little cause or announcement. The hand is supposed to ground him but, for a split second, he feels like his father is here to berate him. Only the touch is comforting here and the other left his elbow out of socket. He takes a breath, releasing it. Gabe's words get garbled but he gets the reassuring tone. He went too far from the optimistic guy he's supposed to be. Loud, happy-- he shouldn't have said anything and feels guilty that Reyes worried about him at all. It's not his fault. Jack should have waited but now he's not sure if he could have.

"You always do push yourself too hard. Come on, shower and I'll eat. We can, uh, watch something on the DVR when you get back?"

 

* * *

 

Huh, Jack's jumpy. Gabe could have sworn there was a moment of panic in his eyes and he went somewhere. Gabe wants to follow, find this thorn, and pull it out. But now's not the time, and if Jack wanted people to know he would mention it. So Gabe gives him a smile, lets go of his elbow, and nods.

 

"Don't need one, güero. Had one earlier, remember? Grab yourself something to eat, I'll pick... something on the DVR. Maybe there's something we haven't seen before." Gabe shrugs, stepping out of Jack's space to flop himself on the couch. He sits slightly in the middle, figuring Jack will lay on it the same way he had the other night. He flips through the pre recorded stuff, waiting for Jack to come from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Jack blinks and opens his mouth to rebuttal but closes it all the same. Gabriel smiled at him. Smiled. His stomach does a weird flip flop and Jack internally groans with how much he wants to see that every day and constantly. Why does he have to have a crush on his roommate? Why does he have a roommate that he wants to choke himself on his dick and see the sun come out of his smile? Ugh, he wants to hate him but all he gets is excited to see the man. Constantly. It's bullshit.

Turning, Jack gets himself some food. It's nothing solid but a nutritional supplement drink. Soylent or something. Doesn't taste that bad when you add a bit of almond flavor to it but it has an unpleasant texture. Jack grabs the joint stuff as well before stepping out to the living area to see Gabe in the middle of the couch. He blinks, unsure of where to put himself. He goes to the left side and folds himself up carefully. He doesn't need to put himself too much in his space. A slight shake of the container and he's drinking down the supplement. Ugh.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's nose crinkles at the soylent drink. He hates it, and doesn't know how Jack can willingly drink it. Gabe tends to chug as fast he can without getting sick. But his attention goes back to Jack when he sits curled up against the arm of the couch. Gabe frowns and turns on some television show.

Something's wrong with Jack and the fact that Gabe can't figure it out bugs him. Sure, they've known each other a few weeks but Jack's easy to read, and Gabe's good at reading him. But right now, he has no clue what started this. That nervous energy is still present, so he scoots himself over some to give Jack room, muttering a 'sorry'.

He doesn't focus on the show, watching Jack out the corner of his eye. He just—wants to know what it is. And he can't figure it out. The anger of presumed failure boils in his stomach and he has to take a deep breath, clenching his hands. If Jack would just talk.

 

* * *

 

Gabe moves with a muttered sorry and Jack almost sighs out in relief. He stretches out a bit more, hyper aware of every stretch of skin that he could accidentally touch. Offering this was a bad idea. He wants to just turn over and straddle him, wants to rock down on him before slipping to his knees. He can imagine the weight of him on his tongue and slipping down his throat. He nearly chokes on the drink with the thought. Should he put in an exchange for a different roommate? No. Gabe would think something is seriously wrong. Might think he's dying.

He tries not to think about how easy that would be though. He leans over to roll up his pant legs to rub some of the joint relief into his knees. They ache like no other half the time, and a low burning agony at other times. He wants this over with. He wants to fill out and stop needing to set alarms to eat just so he doesn't pass out again. A moment Gabe doesn't need to know happened.

"This show is weird." Jack comments looking up as he's rubbing more of the joint relief on his elbows and fingers. He'll have to go later and get the lotion to put on his body to help with the stretch marks that are angry and red on his skin where he stretching beyond capacity. He wonders if he can get Gabe to assist him.

That's a bad thought. Very bad. He doesn't need Gabe's hands all over his body. Jack almost keens with want but keeps the sound choked off as he cracks his knuckles.

 

* * *

 

_He's being too aggressive_. Gabe thinks as Jack stretches out. Who's to say Johnson isn't who Jack's interested in? Another pang of jealousy stabs at his chest and he grunts. Stupid. He was never supposed to get a crush on his roommate. Want to fuck his brains out, sure. But the way he feels himself react when Jack mentions Johnson, or when he even thinks about it, just makes him more and more cranky.

The smell of the joint stuff doesn't help either. It gives him a headache. But he won't say anything. He looks over, watching Jack rub it into his skin and almost sighs. Fuck, Jack’s fingers got long. He wonders what they would feel like wrapped around his dick.

Heavenly, probably. His body responds some and he shifts, focusing back on the television set.

"Yeah, these old shows were always weird. How anyone could watch them regularly makes me wonder. How're you feelin', joints and stuff?"

 

* * *

 

"Never really got to watch tv so this is better than nothing." Jack replies, leaning back. His knees bend awkwardly on the ground and he looks a bit unhappy with the situation. He glances over to Gabe and wants nothing more than to kick his legs up on him. Is that pushing too far? Is that being too in his space?

"Hurts." He summarizes, stretching. His shirts barely cover the lower part of his abdomen anymore. He grunts and pulls it down after it's risen with the stretch. He hates his body. He wants this to stop. "They... Say this might go on for two more weeks. Supposed to get to six feet and then some. Guess we're gonna finally be the same height, huh?" He grins but it's muted when he thinks about the ever present growing pain. He thought he was done this. He's very much over this at this point.

"Y'mind if I stretch out on the couch like last time? Don't... Wanna be an inconvenience but damn I need to stretch out."

 

* * *

 

Same height? "Hah! You wish, güero. You'll always be a pip squeak to me." He jokes, absolutely not missing the way Jack's shirt slides up when he stretches. Christ, Gabe's seen him naked already but the sight still makes his mouth dry. Shit. He's got it bad.

"What?" He misses Jack's question, and blinks before realizing what he asked. "Oh, yeah, go for it. You need all the room you can get." He's grinning, lifting his hands off his lap to make room and praying he doesn't get hard. This is too much. He needs to get laid.

 

* * *

 

"I'm 5'11 now. I'm catching up." He laughs before throwing his legs on Gabe's lap. He wiggles a bit to make himself comfortable before signing up, happily. This is... Good. This doesn't have to be anything and that's okay. This is okay. His lips turn to a content smile as he turns his head to watch the show. He'll never understand The Twilight Zone and that's okay.

Jack gets the overwhelming urge to wiggle his toes in some attempt to get Gabriel to rub his feet. He laughs at the idea, a stifled snort that he tries to pretend isn't there.

"Puberty sucks. At least my voice isn't cracking ridiculously. Ugh, no more binders on lap when you needed to stand cause the teacher calls on you. Oh! One time a kid got expelled from my school cause he was caught rubbing one out in class. People are weird."

 

* * *

 

Jack's wiggling on his lap and Gabe has to think of anything in the world to keep from getting a hard on. Fuck, he's a grown man! His roommate's legs wiggling in his lap should not turn him on. He concentrates more on what Jack's saying to distract himself.

"God, that never happened to me thankfully. Kids got caught having sex at my school." Himself included, but he doesn't add that. "People are so fucked up," he laughs, shaking his head. "Just rubbin' one out in class? He's got some balls."

Gabe lets his hands rest on Jack's shins, letting one hand roam up to give his knee a soft squeeze. To help with joint pain, he says, as he rubs his thumb in a circle. Not because he wants his hands all over Jack.

 

* * *

 

The conversation is easy and Jack laughs at the ridiculousness of it all. Kids were so strange. He wonders how he made it out okay. Well maybe not okay. How many can say they slept with the entire football team, marching band, and the student band director? He was desperate for validation and got it the only way he knew how. Sex. Sex was great and good and--

"Jesus, Gabe." Jack mumbles out, having to stifle an almost too loud sound of appreciation for those fingers against aching joints. He was happier than a pickled cucumber at the moment. He was being touched without thought and-- think of old naked women. He chants to himself, trying not to focus to hard on the pleasant flutters in his lower abdomen.

"If you don't work out as a super soldier I'm sure you can get a job as a masseuse."

 

* * *

 

Holy shit. Jack bites down the sound but now all Gabe can think about is that sound and hearing it over and over, loudly. He chokes on his laugh, his other hand mirroring the movement on Jack's other knee. Shit, if he could just get him to make that noise one more time.

"Yeah, probably. It's the big hands. They're very good at massages." And other things. He does have thick fingers, perfect for—no. He can't. He's already toeing the line of a boner. Whether Jack is interested or not he can't just pop a boner because he's rubbing his roommate's knees. But fuck, he's close to it.

He shift slightly so Jack's legs sit further down his thighs and not right in his lap. A precautionary measure, just in case Jack makes more of those noises and Gabe isn't able to stop himself.

"Bet you'd be my best customer, Morrison."

 

* * *

 

"Could I get the VIP treatment?" Jack rumbles more than laughs, a bit more turned on than he cares to admit. Old naked women aren't doing enough for him and the way fingertips feel about every ache they chase away. He just got laid today, he shouldn't be jonesing for another lay. Ugh, his hormones really are on the fritz.

Legs have been shifted and Jack feels a bit exposed in the best of ways. He's nearly aching for the chance to slide up and sit on Gabe's lap. He wonders if those thighs give him ample room to bounce--

Naked ladies, naked ladies...

"I can't wait for this to end. I want to be tall, fill out, and stop aching."

But then Gabe's fingers would stop and he chokes out a very pleased sound for how good it feels.

 

* * *

 

Gabe hums his response, wanting so desperately to slide his hand up along Jack's thigh. But he doesn't, simply presses his thumb right above his knee cap.

"Oh I think I could make some arrangements." He practically purrs it out, voice edged by lust. But he reels it in quickly, stopping his massage and resting his hands on Jack's calves. Fuck, if he wasn't hard before he definitely is now.

Change the subject. Push the conversation. His mind is a little hazy but he grasps a topic. "Yeah, you'll finally be tall. I'm telling you, Captain America. Maybe you'll get a shield and everything. Nurses said we'll stop growing in about three months. You're almost there."

 

* * *

 

Jack is positively flushed from the sound of Gabriel's voice. Low, purred. Jesus Christ, he has a need that burns suddenly before hands stop and Jack thanks every deity for it. Morrison makes a movement to pull his legs back to get back in control of himself. Also to piss. He needs to piss right now, immediately, if it'll get him out of the situation.

The conversation change catches him and he laughs. Yeah. He's gonna be captain America with his blond hair and blue eyes, award winning smile, and damaged childhood. He announces his need to piss and will return in a minute while still thinking about it--

Has it really been that long?

He looks at the state of his room and winces about how unused it looks. He's been staying in the infirmary or with other soldiers. He barely touches it anymore. It... Makes him feel bad. Worse than he should. He ducks into the bathroom to piss to the best of his ability and wash his face. Not a blemish in sight but it helps to keep his skin from feeling so flushed before he reintroduces himself to the kitchen and living room yet again. The episode ended and Jack wonders if he should just go to bed.

"Plans?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe is so, so grateful Jack says he'll be right back. He murmurs and acknowledgment and waits for him to be completely in his room before sucking his a breath. His skin is hot, he's burning in his thin shirt and sweatpants and it feels like every nerve is alive, responding to every touch. He hasn't been this... horny, for lack of a better term, in so long.

"Stop it," he mutters to himself, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes. He thinks of other stuff; injections, his mother, stupid Johnson and his dumb face. It works, somewhat, and he calms down enough that he doesn't feel so on fire. Christ, Jack will be the death of him.

Jack’s voice surprises him a bit, and his eyes shoot up to meet blue. Plans? What does he mean? Gabe stares for a moment, blinks twice, before shrugging. "Was gonna watch some more tv, maybe. I'm not tired." Maybe jerk off. He hopes Jack will join him again, but a part of him says that's a bad idea. This is dangerous, something could go wrong but Gabe almost doesn't care. He wants Jack so bad. "You?"

 

* * *

 

"I meant for tomorrow." Jack should have clarified but knowing if Gabe's gonna be out here for a while does sit with what he wants to do. The moment the other man retreats he might treat himself to a bit of alone time but that just seems awful and Johnson did say he could come over whenever he wanted. He shakes his head, no matter.

"I've gotta get up early tomorrow. Appointment and what not, probably won't see me all day, I think. They're debating about an overnight stay but I'll be sure to let you know when I find out." A hand runs through his hair and he needs to cut it. It's getting too long, "So I'm probably gonna hit it unless this show somehow gets better. I'm still not entirely sure about the fake Santa thing. That was just downright odd."

Not as odd as wanting to slip onto his lap. He needs to calm down. Quickly. He doesn't need to make an ass out of himself especially since he's not sure where they stand on sexuality. Gabe's made some jokes and definitely grinded when Jack hitched up but that would have been just to startle him. Shit. He's not sure and that bothers him. Can he just downright ask? No, if he's not, Jack would make him uncomfortable. Gabriel's the best friend he has, he's ever had. He ain't gonna ruin this because he really likes to think about how his dick would feel like in his palm.

_Focus, Morrison._

"Also Mannequins freak me out."

 

* * *

 

"Oh." Gabriel frowns, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. Overnight stay means somethings wrong. That's not good. Jack looks... okay. Not as healthy as he did when they started, but he doesn't look bad. Worry gnaws at his stomach but he tries to push it away. His frown is quickly replaced by a grin, and his shoulders shrug.

"Damn, looks like you'll be without my lovely presence all day. So sad, my thoughts will be with you." It's easier to joke than it is to face the reality. SEP could be killing Jack. He doesn't want to think about it. But he'll be damned if he has to watch Jack wither away without doing something.

"Mannequins are pretty creepy. Didn't know you were a scaredy cat, Morrison. Sleep tight, don't let the mannequins bite." He winks at Jack before turning his attention back to the screen. He waits to hear Jack's door close, then waits another 15 minutes until he assumes Jack is fast asleep.

He tries to focus on the television, on whatever weird thing is happening in the episode. But his mind keeps going back to the sound Jack made when Gabe rubbed his knee. There was no reason for something so simple to elicit such sinful sounds from his mouth. It's not long before Gabe's mind wanders further, to Jack making that sound while Gabe swallows him down, presses a finger inside of him. He imagines the tight heat and—fuck, he needs to touch himself.

He shouldn't do this on the couch but his mind is so full of Jack that he can't think of anything else. His sweatpants are shoved down his thighs and he takes himself in hand, stroking himself slowly to the thought of sinking balls deep into Jack. Even just the thought makes him groan and he grips tighter, strokes faster, presses a hand over his mouth to stifle his sounds. He'd be fucked if he woke Jack up like this. Maybe fucked in a good way but he's not about to take that chance.

He thinks of Jack, flushed and sweaty, head thrown back in ecstasy as he shouts Gabe's name through his orgasm. And that's all he needs. Gabe spills into his hand with a strangled groan. His chest heaves with the after effects of his orgasm, and he lets his head rest back against the couch. He is truly and thoroughly fucked.

He cleans up and washes his hands in the bathroom, not making eye contact with himself in the mirror. This is the second, maybe third time he got himself off while thinking of Jack. Something had to change. Either he needed to make a move or he needed to back off. He's grumbly when he finally crawls into bed, Jack still invading his thoughts as sleep tugs at his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, which is why we're updating a third time this week. another short chapter wednesday but i promise it'll be worth it on saturday ;) also #drama (mentions of hospitalization in this chap)
> 
> also, offer still stands for a beta reader. i've read this shit like 30 times, i'm tired of reading it over and over and still finding mistakes!! i dont think there's any spanish other than already used phrases?? sorry my brain is fried today
> 
> \- gabe's writer

Mornings are the enemy, Jack barely is able to pull himself out of bed just to make the appointment on time. He's low leveling again despite the fact he's doing everything possible to keep himself above the line. He's not in danger of dying yet but the low toned voices seem worried as a nurse sticks her head in to tell him he can nap on the bed while they wait for other results. The bed isn't as good as the one in his room but he's out like a light. 

He dreams with his heart pounding and breathy whispers of the best dirty talk in his life. A large hand on his hip and one on his throat-- Jesus. He's awake with wide eyes and panting as he tries to roll over. He doesn't make a mess but he's so close he can feel the heaviness of his balls screaming for release. Instead of being able to do just that he finds he's been hooked up to a heart monitor and has an IV placed in his arm. Saline, it looks like. Was he dehydrated? Blue eyes squint at the wall as a nurse comes in to check him. She doesn't comment on his clear arousal and elevated heart beat but seems grateful it exists. He's out of the danger zone for now and that makes Jack relax.

Passing out, he doesn't remember, but he gave the staff a fright. He's had a reaction unlike the norm to the serum causing the doctors poke and prod him for results as well as figure out how to keep him alive to see him through training. His metabolism is still ridiculous but his calorie intake need has lessened. He should stop growing soon which is both a blessing and a curse. He wants to be as tall as Gabriel-- and that shocks him. Just to show him up, smug asshole. To see him eye to eye. To wipe that smirk off his face when they spar but he vividly remembers every inch of Gabriel pressing into him and he has to suck in a cooling breath.

His heart monitor spikes and a nurse comes in slightly worried. It's embarrassing to admit his thoughts had been somewhere else but she laughs; an older woman who has a son and understands exactly what he means. He's embarrassed but is a little thankful when she turns off the monitor long enough for him to release his tension before setting him up once more. No need to worry the other nurses. Agnes, nurse Agnes. He really likes her.

Time passes by and they keep him overnight. He's not surprised, honestly. He's slipped back under a few times just to have something to do. Somewhere during his waking period he asks someone to tell his roommate he's staying over night. Someone says they'll pass along the information but he's not too sure.

In the meanwhile, he sleeps. Content to rest while he can before he's released tomorrow... at least he hopes it's tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel wakes up to find Jack's room empty. Not surprising, he said he had an appointment. He works out and showers, makes himself a nice breakfast before training. Jack isn't there, again not surprising since he said it would last all day, but Johnson's there. He greets Gabe and Gabe only scowls at him, arms crossing as he ignores him. Not the most mature thing, but Gabe is disgustingly jealous.

Training is followed by lunch, more calorie rich food. Gabe finds his appetite has lessened slightly but he's still able to put away two trays of food. Jack's not at lunch either and, yeah, he'd said all day but Gabe's still worried. Maybe he really is sicker than he's letting on. 

His worry hits near panic when Jack doesn't come home. Sure, it wouldn't be the first time but on the back of an appointment, Gabe can only think of all the things that have gone wrong. Jack could be dying. Or he could not, and could be shacked up with Johnson for the night. Bless his soul, that's the first place he stops. Johnson looks worse for wear but he says Jack isn't there. A peek in the room confirms his company isn't blond. 

Somewhere along his search he runs into an infirmary nurse who squints at him before asking his name. She tells him Jack was looking for him, that he's in the infirmary. Gabe thanks the nurse and makes a beeline for whatever room number she'd told him. 

He doesn't knock, but opens the door quietly. There had been another nurse outside who simply smiled at him. Gabe finds it hard to smile back. The room is dark when he enters, and he can hear the quiet beep of the heart monitor. That's a bit of a relief, but the fact that Jack's hooked up to one isn't comforting at all. Jack looks asleep. And Gabe hopes he's just asleep, not in some... SEP induced coma. 

He doesn't want to wake Jack, and simply sits in the plastic chair near the bed. "Hijo de puta, you're looking bad, güero. Thought you made me a promise, pendejo. Better stick to it."

 

* * *

 

"I can hear you, asshole." Jack mutters, not at all asleep. His eyes are shut though, it's easier than trying to keep his eyes open when he's feeling light sensitive. He's glad Gabe's here though. He tilts his head to the side and squints. He looks just the same as he did yesterday but worried. It's weird. It makes Jack feel warm and his heart picks up a little bit at the worry. He wonders off hand if his father would have cared enough to be there. He wouldn't. He probably would have sent him there in the first place.

"Passed out but doing a little better. Agnes, the nurse, has been such a help. I love her. I asked if she'd adopt me but she said she already had one son, couldn't deal with another at my age." He laughs but it's a bit lower than he'd like to admit. He wished his mother was like her. He feels... sad, honestly. 

"How you doing? How was training?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe thanks God he's dark and Jack's eyes are shut that he can't see the flush on his cheeks. Fuck, of course he's awake. Gabe was ready to wax poetic about promises and friendship and shit. He shoves Jack's shoulder gently, though, laughing softly. 

He shrugs. "It was training. Did you fall and eat shit? That's why your face is so fucked up. Oh—it's always been like that." He finds he jokes more when he thinks he's being too emotional. And unfortunately Jack seems to bring out the emotion in him. 

"Johnson fell on his face. It was hilarious." Okay, that's petty but he can't help it. "How are you feeling now?"

 

* * *

 

Jack cocks his head, eyes opening to see Gabriel, and furrows his brow, "Not sure, I didn't know I passed out. Someone told me. Didn't have wires before then I woke up and did. Nothing too wild." The joke makes him laugh, though. He is an ugly son of a bitch, isn't he?

"That's nice. I hope you were the one to put him there." He chuckles before softening, blue eyes look almost dull. He's bored. He's just been sitting here doing absolutely nothing.

"Sometimes I wish we had alcohol. I'm bored as hell."

 

* * *

 

Gabe's laughing with Jack and almost misses his comment about Johnson. Well that's... pleasantly surprising. Now he wishes he was the one to put Johnson on his face. He makes a mental note to do it next time they spar. 

"Yeah--you could probably put in a request with commissary. Especially with how sick you are, they might grant you one dying wish. 'A delightful bottle of red and a warm steak'." Gabe snorts, sitting back in the chair and kicking his boots up onto the edge of the bed. He hopes it's a joke, that Jack isn't actually... dying. He doesn't know what he would do.

He's seen men die before, killed them himself in fact, but those were nameless faces or acquaintances he never liked anyway. Jack was--is, his best friend. And he hasn't had many of those. Sure he'd move on, continue with training and become a super soldier. But he'd much rather do that with Jack by his side.

"There's not much else to do outside the infirmary, I'm afraid. Seems we've exhausted the last of the DVR and they don't have a plan to add anything else to it." Gabe shrugs. "Guess we just gotta sit around with our thumbs up our asses."

 

* * *

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He's had quite the enjoyable time with a thumb up his ass. He doesn't laugh this time but he huffs out, amused. He wonders if Gabe's ever tried it. Doubtful but it's an interesting thought nevertheless. A nice thought he'll keep to himself when Gabriel inevitably leaves to go forth with his training.

"A week, tops. Meet you on the outside?"

The tone drips with promise. He'll get better. He'll get out of here. He'll be back in their dorm in no time. No more sleeping alone with not another soul remotely near his age. Especially with his birthday coming up. He wants to be out of here by then. What's the point of a birthday if you can't celebrate it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk there was spanish
> 
> hijo de puta: son of a bitch/whore  
> pendejo: like asshole??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go lovelies! sorry, another short one, but i promise things come to a head soon. thank you to [oracle_of_space](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oracle_of_space/pseuds/oracle_of_space) for beta-reading for us! any spanish is translated in text. see if you can spot the reference, jack's writer worked hard on it but it completely went over my head lmao

It's a little more than a week before they finally see each other. It's closer to two weeks, and Gabriel is on edge the whole time. He's waiting for one of those nurses to knock on his door and tell him that Jack didn't make it. Or, worse, waiting for all traces of Jack to just disappear, just like the thirteen other cadets who had joined them. He barely sleeps, pacing the kitchen and living room. What's their game, the people who run this SEP? They're obviously not the first round of soldiers to go through this, but they seem to have a greater failure rate than they do success rate. It can't be efficient.

He finally runs into Jack in the mess, assuming they've released him to eat with his friends, finally. He almost doesn't recognize Jack as this person stands eye-level with Gabe, but that's what catches his attention. There weren't any other cadets who stood 6'1. He does a double take, recognizing that dumb mop of blond hair almost instantly. As cheesy as it is, he feels his heart skip a beat and he's over by Jack in a moment, clapping him on the back.

"Morrison! Damn, they can't keep you down can they?" Then Jack turns to face him and--fuck, Gabe feels his heart skip a beat again. Or maybe it's palpitations. Jack's almost completely filled out, his jaw cuts a stronger line and he has definitely gotten more muscular. Gabe's mouth goes dry and waters all at the same time. He almost finds himself gaping at his friend.

But he simply raises his eyebrows and lets out a low whistle, eyes sweeping over Jack's figure. "Look at you, güero! You got pretty, what happened?"

 

* * *

 

After being in the infirmary for what felt like ages he's released. He hasn't been given a mirror which is... startling. He has to look like shit, if that's the case. Maybe Gabriel was right-- he does look a downright mess. A hand scrubs at his face as he showers in the given facilities. He feels far stronger than he has any right to. Light exercises have been his bread and butter. He doesn't even break out in a sweat before the nurses tell him to stop. He feels so much better. He feels alive. He wants to run around and act like every inch of 19 year old he is. 

Agnes sees him out but not before giving him a hug. He's gonna miss her, he liked to jokingly call her mom when he felt like shit and she humored him. Bless her. He wants to give her a fruitbasket. Multiple ones.

The first thing he does is hit the mess. It's the middle of the day which means it's his best shot of hitting everyone and especially that one person who he hasn't seen in days. Wherever Reyes is, he has to show up eventually, right? It's too early to go back to the dorm and, honestly, he's so tired of being locked up in small rooms he starts attempting to recruit people to run with him. Johnson's down and grinning like he wants something but who gives a shit. He might just blow that asshole in the showers, again, just because he can breathe without feeling labored anymore. He hasn't needed his inhaler in a week. Life's good.

He just wishes Reyes was there.

Speak of the devil and he appears. There's a heavy hand on his shoulder and he faces Gabriel, eye level. It's... odd, honestly. Eyes crinkle and he laughs, something deeper than prior. His voice has certainly fallen at least an octave (thankfully the embarrassment of voice cracking was only with Agnes) but other than that... he's still him. Just a bit stronger, deeper, and taller. This has to mean he can help people now.

"Don't know. One day I can't breathe and the next I have so much energy I'm playing tag with the nurses avoiding the next round of injections. You got taller too? Not much. But still-- I'm on your level now. Think you owe me for doubting my height, thanks."

 

* * *

 

God there's that laugh he's missed for so long. Gabe wanted to visit, meant to visit, but training sucked energy out of him and he just--avoided. The thought of seeing Jack withering away wasn't something he wanted to entertain. But, thoughts aside, he's looking Jack Morrison right in the eye (and he doesn't even have to bend his neck!). He almost wants to hug Jack. But shaking his shoulder gently will have to do. 

He returns the laugh, grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, guess I do owe you. Here's that dinner you've been griping about since we started. Bon appetite, gringito. Eat up if you've still got that damn appetite of yours." They sit across from each other and Gabe takes this time to really examine Jack's face. Damn, he looks good. Not that he wasn't a looker before, Jack's always been gorgeous but  **wow** .

He shoves a forkful of food into his mouth, just eyeing Jack up. "I got a little taller, yeah. You went up and I went out. Had to request new pants, they wouldn't fit my fucking thighs. This shit's a miracle drug, Morrison."

* * *

 

Jack drops in the seat and yeah, he eats. He eats because he wants to not because he has to and that's a wonderful feeling. He could sing praises to the idea of not having to shove food down his throat. 

"Jesus Christ, Gabe, I've got a mouthful of food. If you wanted me to choke you should've just asked." Jack hit on his chest trying to breathe. It takes a second and, damn it, he wishes Gabe was standing up to get a good look at those thighs. He wanted them to smother him before but if they're bigger...

He shifts, leaning forward. He does give Reyes a look up a down. Can't see much. Damn.

"I know. I haven't needed my inhaler. It's been... Fantastic. I feel better than I've felt in ages."

 

* * *

 

Gabe snorts, quirking an eyebrow and definitely not missing the way Jack tries to look at him. He leans forward some, grin wide on his face. Oh, this is gonna be good. Jack is back, and absolutely ready to banter back at him. He missed him--his only friend, and his best one at that. 

"Oh I got somethin' else you could choke on, if that's what you really want." He shrugs and sits back some, shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. God, he loves teasing Jack. But he... may mean it. He does have something for Jack to choke on. And he would be honored if he would. Ah--slow it down, Reyes.

"Glad you're feeling better, though."

* * *

 

Jack perks a brow and doesn't burn for once. He almost... craves this banter with every fiber of his being. While Morrison wouldn't mind just dropping on his knees and shoving himself so far up Reyes' cock that he chokes, it's not appropriate to do just that in the mess. Time. Don't look desperate even if he is.

"Mmhm, don't keep a man in suspense. I'm certainly keen."

His face looks serious for only a moment before he laughs off what he's said. Not too serious. Don't be obvious. He can see Johnson out of the corner of his eye watching them and it makes Jack want to laugh louder. It doesn't help Johnson heard him say the wrong name last time. He's been holding it over him ever since. He almost frowns but lets the smile sit on his lips a little longer. He's missed this stupid man that makes his heart pound. He's going to enjoy this.

"Same. I missed having to pick up your dirty socks off the floor though. Seriously. I never thought I'd say that but, God, I miss having a mess to pick up. In there everything's done for you. It's-- disorienting as shit. Please say you left a mess in the dorm or that you're willing to make a mess with me. It was mind numbing, Gabe. Absolutely mind numbing."

* * *

 

Gabe almost chokes on his food for a moment, caught off guard by Jack's serious tone. Is he...? Does he...? He feels like he's staring wide eyed before Jack starts laughing. Shit, of course he wouldn't be serious. Gabe narrows his eyes before laughing along with his friend.

"Oh fuck off, Morrison." He laughs, kicking at the man's shin under the table. He can feel eyes boring into the back of his skull but he ignores it. Johnson maybe have Jack physically, but Gabe can make him actually laugh. He wins in the long run  

"Maybe. You know me, can't pick up my socks to save my life. Besides, you love it. You play la esposa well, güero. What, didn't have any pretty male nurses for you to make conversation with? They couldn't have been that bad."

 

* * *

 

Jack jokingly looks hurt as he pushes food away. He's done, he doesn't want to look at it at all. If he sees a smoothie again he might cry. Okay maybe not cry but probably walk the other way. Or run. Yeah, run. 

"A what now?" Jack cocks his head, eyes furrowed as he stares at Gabriel. He's used to the Spanish but whatever he says is lost in translation. He figured güero had to be some form of idiot but what is the other? He looks like a confused dog with the way his head cocks just so.

"Dr. Wilson was pretty nice. Almost too nice. The other doctor was a bit of an asshole though. He kept sending in this poor guy-- best accent ever-- who didn't really look like he could be a doctor. But, mostly, I hung out with Agnes. I think I reminded her of her son so she stuck around to make sure I got better. No crushes, sadly. Though if that accented Doctor comes to sweep me away from SEP I might let him. He does this thing with the letter r that just-- ugh." He talks about it. It feels easy to talk about too. Nothing to be ashamed of. No one to call him out on his flaming homosexuality. He's gotta come out one day. Don't ask don't tell doesn't apply here anymore. It hasn't been legal in decades. But... Shit, he doesn't even try to say the female nurse was attractive. There's no point. He's tired of pretending and beating around the bush. Not when Gabriel calls him out on it right then and there. Pretty male nurses. Damn it.

"But other than that I slept. Ate. Slept more. It was boring."  _ I thought you might visit more _ , he wants to say by doesn't.

 

* * *

 

"La esposa. Housewife. You'd look cute in an apron." Gabe winks and pushes his tray away as well. An apron and nothing else, definitely. The counters are probably big enough for Gabe to lift him up on one. Mh, what he wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around his waist. 

He only half listens to Jack talk about this nurse with the accent (he feels only a little guilty, thinking about fucking his brains out while he talks). He doesn't feel as jealous, surprisingly. "Sounds boring as all hell. May have yourself a sugar daddy. At least you're outta there. Are they gonna send you back to training tomorrow?"

Gabe hopes it’s soon. He really, really wants to slam Johnson on a mat in front of Jack. A primal display of dominance but Gabe doesn't quite care.

 

* * *

 

"Sugar daddies aren't worth it." Is it from experience? Who knows, Jack isn't telling. He does, however, stretch as he goes to stand, "Oh and I'd be the best damn housewife. I want a pink as hell frilly apron and hey, if you're good, that's all that has to be on." Good god he needs to shut up but it's funny and he feels light, airy. 

Except there's energy rolling under his skin and he wants to work out ASAP. He's finally got clearance to do some of the more labor intensive exercises. He's gonna. Immediately.

"Yeah, I'll be there. But I'm gonna go on a run right now. Probably work out a little bit after that. See you tonight? We gotta see if they'll give us something decent to watch cause I'm sick of that damn black and white show."

 

* * *

 

Fuck, Jack is gonna kill him. Gabe was already picturing it but now that Jack's said it he doesn't think he'll ever get the image out of his head. He watches Jack stand, eyebrows raised. 

"Is that a threat or a promise? Because I assure you I can be extra good." Gabe purrs the last bit, leaning forward with his hand in his chin as he stares at Jack. He really hopes it's a promise.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tonight. I'll ask Vasquez if there's anyway to get something from this century. Don't work out too hard, idiota. Don't wanna have to visit you in the infirmary again."

 

* * *

 

Jack is a dumb and smitten idiot. The idea of doing that and Gabe receiving it so well makes him jittery. He almost wants to invest in an apron right now just to coax Reyes into touching him more than just looking. 

He's gotta confess tonight cause this is killing his poor balls.

"Will do, sir yes sir." A mock salute sees him out, leaving Gabe with the trays to clean up. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 pages of smut for you heathens. enjoy <3
> 
> jack's writer is trying to help me edit this but they fell asleep on me. what a nerd.  
> also, note the tag change of non-consensual voyeurism. basically gabe gets an eyeful and jack doesn't,, notice.
> 
> \- neo

Hours later meets up with a mouth pressing hard against his own, teeth nearly cracking in aggression. Johnson has a black eye from Jack hitting a bit too hard while sparring but neither particularly care. Especially when Johnson purrs out asking if Jack will make it up to him. Morrison does, in spades. 

Dropping down to his knees on tile floor of the showers should hurt but he doesn't feel any sign of an ache. God bless this serum as his hands are level, cool, and collected as he releases Johnson from his pants. This is nothing but he makes a show out of the whole ordeal. Nuzzle, kiss, lick, then suck. Focus on the head before taking it all. Rinse, repeat. He's showing off just a tad, excited by the fact he can hold his breath longer. It's such an odd thing but he absolutely keeps him as far as possible until he's nearly suffocating. There's a thrill and Jack is making the most of it. 

Johnson is grabbing his hair and trying to take control but this is Jack's domain. He just pulls off and shoves him back into the lockers, rasping out a "be still" before sucking him back into his mouth. There are very few times Morrison will ever, truly, take command but when it’s an apology blow job? These are his reins, thanks.

* * *

 

The talk with Vasquez goes exactly as he'd expected it. To get more shows they'd have to fill out paperwork, get it approved, the whole nine yards. Gabe's annoyed but he makes sure to take the paperwork and toss it on his bed for them to do later. It's getting late and he finds he wants a shower, the sweat from training still making his skin tacky. While the private bathrooms are great, Gabe has found he's, literally, too big for the stall. Communal showers it is

His timing’s good enough that he just misses everyone; those who’ve already worked out have left, and he still has time before the last stragglers come through the door. The locker room looks completely empty, so Gabe strips himself right at one of the benches and makes his way towards the showers naked. 

Good, steaming hot water hits him perfectly and he almost sighs out in pleasure. Man, he hasn't had a peaceful shower in days. Not with his mind being occupied by Jack's well being. He's half a mind to think about Jack and jerk one off quickly when the sound of something hitting a locker startles him. 

Huh, he didn't think there was anyone in here. Fine, he'll have company but it's nothing he can't handle. Until he hears the noise again. It's sounds suspiciously less like a locker being shut and more like something slamming into a locker. Curious, he walks towards the sound. In between the bangs it's silent, until he gets closer. Then he can hear the little gasps and moans.

" _ Jack _ ," he hears, and all his senses hyper focus. Jack? In the locker room? Is that Johnson's voice? He shouldn't look, he really shouldn't, but curiosity pushes him and he peeks around the corner. 

Nothing prepared him for the image of Jack on his knees, sucking another man's cock in earnest. God, it would be hot to watch if it wasn't Johnson on the receiving end. He knew the bastard was up to something. But shit, Jack takes him like a champ. Though Johnson's certainly less than endowed, the look on Jack's face while he chokes on dick—

Gabe wishes it was his own. Gabe also wishes he weren't so hard. It's disgustingly voyeuristic and he can't look away, no matter how hard he tries. His eyes are glued on Jack, the way he bobs his head and twists his wrist. Fuck, he's got it bad.

 

* * *

 

The moan of his name makes Jack shake. He lives for that. The roll of his name in pleasure, the greatest compliment that could be given. He feels validated, he matters. Who else can suck a dick good enough to get a name moaned quite like that? He knows, realistically, anyone could but they aren't here and getting their hair tugged just enough to coax him to speed up. It's a sliver of control taken and it's enough where Jack pulls off with an obscene pop, too wet. 

Bruised lips are still buzzing from the friction as he licks them to break the lines of spit mixing with semen. He doesn't taste horrible but it's not exactly great. He looks up with narrowed eyes, balancing to the best of his ability as he works the pants lower off Johnson's hips. The man doesn't even look at him. He almost feels pathetic but he's still burning with excess energy and, well, he's slapping away the hand in his hair because this is his show and he'll be damned if Johnson tries to fuck his face. The only one that is fucking with a face will be him tonight, thank you. He wants control and, God damn it, he’ll have it. 

"Told you already, Richard, my mouth, my rules. If I want my hair pulled I'll ask for it. Hands to the side." 

The words come off a bit rasped as hands are slammed a little harder than necessary against those lockers. He's serious, he face betrays nothing. Johnson rebuttals and Jack merely smacks a part of exposed thigh before going back to town. A hand around the base of his mediocre cock that the ass likes to exaggerate, jerking a few times to work enough precum on the tip to lick a stripe down the slit and top. 

Showing off? Definitely. He hasn't gotten laid since he went into the infirmary. He's making every Goddamn moment count while he can. Tomorrow he's gonna suck it up and tell Gabe he's gay,  that he's his big gay crush, and what happen will happen. It's the last time he's sucking Richard's cock and he's gonna make it a memorable one even if Dick is a bit of a vanilla douche.

 

* * *

 

Holy shit.  _ Holy shit _ . Jack's bossy and hot and he is so fucking good at this. Gabe can tell by the way Johnson's face contorts in pleasure and the jealousy has never been this real. He wants to be there, his hands pinned to the locker while Jack has his way. He wants to be the one fucking deep into Jack’s throat, feeling every inch of it contract around him. 

Fuck, he's hard. He needs to stop watching. This is weird, watching his best friend (and his crush) suck off some guy he's also fucked. But, Jesus, Jack looks good and Gabe can barely take his eyes away. He needs to do something about this. Whether it's find another outlet—Jack may joke with him but his affections seem to be with Johnson—or fess up. 

He'll do it tonight. Maybe tomorrow. He watches Jack swallow thick around Johnson's cock as the man climaxes. And, fuck, Jack swallows it all. Gabe is wrecked. His own cock is leaking and he waddles awkwardly back to his shower before he's caught. He should switch the water to cold, forget about this, and greet Jack in the cabin. 

But shit, his hand on his dick feels so  _ fucking good _ . He jerks off quick, flicking his wrist and imagining it's Jacks. He's a little disgusted with himself, having jerked it at least a fourth time to the thought of his roommate. But this time he actually saw it. Ugh, if he's able to look Jack in the eye after this it'll be a miracle. 

He finishes his shower quickly and returns to the cabin, going straight to his room to sit on his bed for a moment. He doesn't check to see if Jack's there, figuring he can't look him in the eye just yet. It takes a good fifteen minutes before he ventures out into the family room.

"Jack? You home?"

 

* * *

 

Jack hadn't planned on swallowing but that's how the cookie crumbled. He sits back on his haunches and waits for something, anything. His dick is hard and Richard is pulling up his pants and tucking himself in. There's a nod and he's off leaving Jack to deal with his... Problem, alone. He hates himself for a moment. Validation or not, he wishes he would've done something. Offered a hand, a mouth-- anything. 

He almost wants to cry from how often he's found himself in this situation. He just wants to be wanted, had, and then held. God, he almost doesn't care about getting off. Except he really does and he feels the bitter burn of bile in the back of his throat. He's half tempted to vomit what little he's taken but his throat is already burning from the ghost of friction. 

Water running. He catches it and finds himself quickly getting out of there before they find Jack Morrison on his knees with a boner he can't quite explain. He makes a beeline for the dorm and finds no one there. Home is empty and it matches Jack's mood. Eyes shut and he showers here, nearly busting the shower right open while brushing his teeth. He needs the taste of Richard out of his mouth if he wants to look himself in the face. Which he doesn't. He feels ashamed of falling back in with him when there's someone else he'd rather be sucking off in the showers. Would Gabriel have grabbed his hair enough to hurt? Would he vocalize every want and need like an asshole that knows how to drive him up a wall

Jack nearly punches a wall and wants to sleep if it'll just end the day. Except he hears the door open and finds he's not quite ready to meet Gabe's eye. He's not sure if he can. But he wants the company. He doesn't want to be alone. He dresses in low riding sweat pants that barely fit and a shirt that stretches just enough that he frowns at himself in the mirror. He needs to bum a pair of shorts from Reyes it seems. 

"Uh, yeah?" He calls back, clearly his throat a tad. He sounds a little rough but he'll blame that on being tired if Gabe asks. 

"What's up?" He inquired as he steps into the living area shaking his hair in a towel. He tries to keep his face covered as much as possible, or long enough that he can pull himself together before dropping the towel over one shoulder. He'll have a wet spot but who cares? Water won't kill him.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel likes to think himself above nervous tics. He rarely wrings his hands or paces, and hasn't bit his nails since he was fifteen waiting for his girlfriend's test results to come back. But right now, he's very close to doing one of those things. He waits for Jack to come out of his room, mentally preparing himself for making eye contact. 

The first thing he looks at, though, aren't Jack's eyes. It's his biceps, the way they pull at the fabric of his shirt. How low his sweatpants sit, showing the definition of his v. Fuck, when will he ever not be turned on by Jack Morrison. 

He almost forgets what he was gonna say but, by the grace of God, remembers. "Talked to Vasquez about the DVR. Gave me a bunch of paperwork to fill out, something about approvals and censoring." He shrugs. "But it's somethin'. Have a good spar with Johnson?"

Shit. He doesn't remember if Jack told him about that or not. He hopes it slips by unnoticed. To keep the conversation going, he gestures at the couch. "There's one more episode of that weird ass black and white show, if you wanted to watch it. I snagged some of those little ice cream things from the mess." 

He doesn't wanna think about how he just saw Jack swallow a load of semen. Doesn't wanna think about how he wanted it to be his own. Instead, he goes to retrieve the little single serving cups of vanilla ice cream, hoping keeping himself busy will keep his mind off the locker room.

 

* * *

 

"Makes sense." Jack him's out, wondering where stop put the towel without having to step back into his room. But Johnson's name catches him off guard. Had he told Gabriel about that? He... Isn't sure. Maybe. Actually, he's kinda positive he hadn't. Jack hopes he doesn't look as confused as he feels. 

_ What if Gabriel was in the shower--  _

He doesn't think about it. Doesn't even want to fathom that idea. Except it's kinda hot to think that Gabe walked in on him but the man isn't acting too awkward. Okay, maybe he is. 

"Guess word got out, huh? I socked Richard real hard in the face. Should be bruised. Felt real bad for him. Then again, he's never been good at dodging a left hook."

Jack glances at the small tv before shrugging. Ice cream and a tv show with Gabe? Sign him up. 

"Yeah, sure. Gonna pass on the ice cream. It was all I was allowed to eat one day and I don't think I can handle it." He holds up a finger to signal one second as he pads into his room to toss the towel in the basket before making his way to the couch. He flops and waits for Gabe to join him.

 

* * *

 

He's only slight put out that Jack doesn't want any ice cream, but he understands. A long hospital stay will do that to a person. But he grabs his own cup, if only to keep his hands occupied. He flops down next to Jack, a little closer than they normally sit. He's gonna do this tonight, has to do this tonight. 

"Hah, yeah well, he did have one hell of a shiner. He's never been good at anything, let alone hand to hand. It's amazing he's made it this far, really." he shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and... okay, maybe he's being a little petty and childish. But he doesn't quite care. Johnson was a good fuck but now he'll forever be on Gabe's shit list.

He doesn't remember when he turned into a jealous person. 

"Figured I'd fill out the paperwork, give it Vasquez and hopefully we'll get some new stuff in about a week. Any suggestions?" He tries not to think about how Jack's thigh is warm and solid against his own and only focuses on his ice cream.

 

* * *

 

Jack is somewhat proud of that shiner. He was feeling a little aggressive today but who can blame him? After being holed up as long as he was he downright deserved to win with a cheap shot or two. Glad to know Gabe's proud too. It makes him more warm than he cares to admit, inside. But then Reyes is digging into Johnson a bit too hard. The man is in intelligence more than physical stuff. They were just touching all the bases.  He doesn't say anything, however. Protecting Dick's person wasn't in his best interests right now. 

"Not a clue. Didn't have a tv. Or mom didn't want us to have one. Only got to watch stuff at school or at a friend's house." He's curious of what the world has to offer though, "What do you have in mind? I wonder if someone will suggest porno channels. I mean, those are a thing, right?" The extent of pornography Jack's ever had was one edition of a magazine he'll never admit to having even after the day he dies.

 

* * *

 

"Didn't have a tv? Shit, dude, I'm sorry. You missed some good shit." He finishes his ice cream too fast and puts it on the table, picking up the remote and settling back into the couch. His shoulder brushes Jack's and Gabe thinks he's actually going to die. 

"There was some good show I remember my father always talking about. Medieval, had dragons, tits, and incest. I know you don't... care for tits but they're not intricate to the story. Papa said it was good." He shrugs, picking up the remote and turning on the DVR. "It's probably as close to porn as you're gonna get, Morrison. Besides, you don't need porn to get your dick wet. I'm sure—nah, I know there's someone waiting to jump your bones."

 

* * *

 

 

That doesn't sound interesting at all, if he's honest. Tits? They're nothing special. He shrugs and leans a bit into the warmth Gabe is giving out but-- wait. Did Gabe just say he had zero interest in tits? Was he trying to imply he knows about the lack of heterosexuality from his friend and--

"If I don't like tits how is that gonna be porn for me?" He mumbles a bit exasperated. Well, that solves one question but, shit, having Gabe say there's someone out there that he doesn't need porn to get his dick wet with puts him on edge the tiniest bit. 

Was the shower guy Gabe? It festers but Jack doesn't say anything. Doesn't know how to even remotely approach it if that were the case. He keeps quiet for a little bit, unsure. 

"Harder to get your dick wet here than you think. Guys want a blowjob but then they leave you high and dry after they've finished." Fuck it, Gabe's his best friend and he's going to vent, "Who the hell do they think they are for it too? Has no one heard of mutual handjobs? Jesus. I'm not asking for a blowjob but some sort of reciprocation would be great. Also, this weird 'gay crisis'? What's so crisis worthy of being gay? Dear lord, it's just dealing with the same parts. Ain't a big deal." He huffs, arms crossing as he pushes his back into the couch a bit more than he should. He doesn't look at Gabe. He just glares at the tv. Maybe he's a little (a lot) peeved at not getting off tonight.

 

* * *

 

Well, clearly Gabe hit a nerve or something. Did Johnson not reciprocate? What a piece of trash. Now that he thinks about it, the guy was really reluctant after he got himself off. Gabe listens to Jack, one eyebrow raised in surprise. He's never seen Jack so frustrated at anything before. 

"Guys who don't recip are the worst. Probably closeted just out for a quick fuck. Had a kid in high school who begged me to touch his dick, and when I finally did he swore up and down he wasn't gay, just curious. I didn't care, it got me off but he was so torn up about it." Gabe shrugs and nudges Jack's shoulder with his own. 

"Sorry to break it to you, güero, but you're not the only cock sucker around here. It's the whole macho thing, isn't it?" Gabe almost laughs. Most people assume for him. They're half right. To be honest, if they've got a pulse and they can say yes, Gabe's down. He's always been this way, and doesn't ever remember meeting resistance towards it. 

"Don't get your hackles up, big boy, I was just fuckin' with you. We can request something else. Context clues, figured a guy like you could get any girl he wanted, even if he swung the other way sometimes. If I overstepped, I'd say sorry but I'm really not. Now we gonna watch more of this show?"

 

* * *

 

Gabriel talking about touching a guy makes Jack feel so utterly normal that he hates himself. It's nice to find someone to talk to about this that wasn't a lesbian, honestly. He wants more guys like him-- the ones that struggled to understand who they were and what they wanted when they didn't fit the cookie cutter molding. He feels... Relaxed. It's odd. He thought he'd be running the other way screaming when this happened and, instead, he's never felt more right with thigh touching thigh and shoulder pressing against his own. 

"I have a shit gaydar, don't flatter yourself." Jack grumbles. He thought and hoped but prayers and wishes don't get you anywhere. He didn't want to pry, didn't want to force himself where he wouldn't be wanted. He's had enough heartbreak. He's tired and sexually frustrated. It's a shitty mix, if he's honest. 

"Yeah, we can. Thanks for, uh, not being weird about it? Last time I... I was out to my best friend he just..." He sighs you, dour looking at the memory. The "gay" moment before he wished up and ran. The slamming of the door in his face when he went to see him next. It hurt. A lot. 

"Just-- thanks."

 

* * *

 

Jack is... thanking him? Gabe frowns, brow furrowing as his expression turns serious. Thanking him for... not being weird? Even though he likes guys too? What kinda fucked up place did Jack come from that that's his best kept secret. Christ, he thought they were way past all that shit. 

"Don't mention it, güero. Can't be weird about something you like, too." He nudges Jack's shoulder with his own again, leaning more heavily into him. He's gotta tell him, gotta say something about how he absolutely wants to fuck Jacks brains out. And, this part came as a surprise to himself, hold his hand. Gabe's never been affectionate but Jack seems to be the end of most of his 'nevers'. 

Despite how much he wants to concentrate on Jack's body heat seeping through his clothing, he turns his attention to the television. He doesn't really pay attention, though. Let's his mind wander, about where Jack came from and how vastly different it is than where he came from. Jack just fills his mind and he's... okay with that.

 

* * *

 

"You say that but it happens." He shrugs, not too keen on getting into the whole ordeal. Jack does feel relief in knowing Gabe likes dudes too. He doesn't feel like he has to keep to himself any longer. He can be Jack Morrison without having to tiptoe around a very large part of himself. He feels light, free.

Gabriel leans closer and Jack rests his head on the other's shoulder. He smells clean, freshly washed. Morrison tenses before he's opening his mouth to speak. The words catch and he might be over reacting. How can he ask if Gabe was there without incriminating himself? 

"Were you in the showers tonight?" He blurts out, beyond himself in nervous energy. Coming out is one thing but there was someone there, Jack needs to know. If it were Gabe it wouldn't be an issue (even if he wished it was Gabe he was sucking off) but if it was someone else-- an outlier... Shit, he needed to be more careful.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's somewhat lost in his own thoughts and the television show when Jack rests his head on his shoulder. Fuck, how dare he be cute. He adjusts slightly, unsure whether he should throw his arm around Jack's shoulders or just leave it as it is. Shit, he hasn't been this nervous since his first girlfriend. 

Jack asks him about the showers and Gabe tenses. Shit, did he get caught? What a fucked up thing to get caught doing, masturbating after watching your best friend suck a dude off. He clears his throat, looking for an excuse. He can't lie, Jack knows he can't fit in the shower stalls easily. And he still smells like soap, definitely. Fuck, he's screwed. 

"Uh, yeah, I was. Just a quick rinse off, I was still gross from training. Pretty uneventful shower. Nothing happened."  _ He's so fucked. _

 

* * *

 

Jack gets quiet, Gabe can lie about as well as he can. His heart explodes in his chest as anxiety courses through his veins. Reyes clears his throat and Jack knows he fucked. Was seeing him sucking off another guy the final nail in his gay figuring out coffin? Shit. 

But Gabriel says he didn't see anything. It feels rushed out and poorly constructed. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Jack knows he's tensed up. 

"Gabriel--" he swallows down the bitter taste of being caught but there's a thrill, "You're a shit liar and that's coming from me." Add enough truth to cover the lie but that just came out so wrong. Maybe if he hadn't know Gabriel so well it would have been easier to let it go. 

If he was there, why would he deny? Confusion mixes in his gut. 

"I'm sorry." Jack apologizes even if Gabe hasn't admitted to seeing him. He was the one being inappropriate and yet he feels like he's grilling Gabe on just being in the same room. Jack's at fault, not Reyes. He has to remember that.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's breath leaves him all at once. Jack shouldn't be apologizing, Gabe should be apologizing for watching longer than he should have. A hand lifts to rub at the scruffy beard he's grown. Fuck, what does he say.

"Don't—apologize. I shouldn't have been so nosy but..."  _ fuck it _ . "Jack you suck cock so good I couldn't look away. I don't think you understand how badly I wanted to be in Johnson's place."

He feels so nervous, like Jack's going to recoil and call him disgusting. And he'd deserve it, he was pretty gross. He can't meet Jack's eyes, simply rubs a hand over his beard and glues his face to the television screen. His heart hasn't beat this hard in ages, he thinks he's going to explode.

 

* * *

 

Jack is immediately tilting his head toward Gabriel to see if what he's hearing matches the look on his face. Red colors his cheeks as Morrison internally leaps for joy. Reyes watched. Mortifying but the additive about how badly he wanted to be in Johnson's place makes him fluff up with pride. He sucks dick like a champ and  _ knows  _ it. But it's Gabriel. His big gay crush. He shouldn't be so excited except the hard on he's tried desperately to ignore twitches in his pants at the thought of just giving Gabriel what he really wanted.

"Would it be wrong to say I thought about you during it?" There's no shyness in his voice. He's past that. Thigh muscles tense before relaxing as he turns his body, arm over the couch to fully face his best friend. Shit, this is going to go down so fast but, if Jack pegged it right, it'd be him going down faster than Gabriel could say yes.

"Jesus, I don't know if anyone's let you in on how hung you are but it's overly distracting. Pity us inferior dicks because, Christ, I can't stop thinking about it. How you'd feel slipping down my throat--" His voice roughens a tad and now he feels like he's being coy. He leans forward, he's going to tease his damnedest right now. He's still riding on the need to get off as his balls ache. If he can have one last thing before he dies it's Gabriel fucking his face.

"You didn't even get to see me at my best, Reyes. Johnson was being a dick and not in the fun way. Just did it to shut him up and so he'd stop saying I owed him."

 

* * *

 

_ Fuuuuuck _ . Gabe turns as Jack moves and watches him intensely. God, he's so open with his body language. And Gabe can only sweep his eyes over Jack’s frame, down along his torso to his lap before bringing his gaze back to those ridiculously blue eyes. He swallows hard and leans in just a bit as Jack does. 

"Trust me, güero, I know." Gabe reaches out, letting his fingertips trail along Jack's thigh lightly. Two can play this game. "I've thought about you choking on my huge dick. Bet you've never had one as big. Thought about filling you up, too. Fucking your tight ass while you beg for it." Gabe's grinning, his voice dropping an octave as he tilts his head just slightly.

"Johnson's a bad lay. Let me rock your world, cariño. I'll blow him out of the water."

 

* * *

 

_ Jesus _ , Gabriel says it so easy and Jack's almost shaking for it. Fingers on his thigh ground him, remind him this is real and he won't be waking up wet and alone afterwards. His breath hitches, imaging the full feeling of being fucked so thorough that a satisfied  _ yes _ slips through his lips. He's aching for touch, nearly panting at the idea of getting off on this dumb couch that they've spent so much time on. 

Jack presses their mouths together. Quick, needy; he's keen on moving this forward by any means necessary. He's half ready to shift and move to straddle Gabriel if that means he gets off as soon as pants get dropped. Pulling back for only the slightest bit of breath, voice deepened with arousal and sheer want that crashes over him for more than it ever did with Johnson.

"Can I suck you off? Right now. On this shitty couch that isn't big enough for the both of us?" Wordy, mouthy. He's always been a talker and that's not going to stop now-- even if he's not sure how well Gabe responds to mouthy. Don't care. All he wants is _ his _ arousal, he moves his hand to grope at in his pants. Immediately. God, it even feels bigger than he remembered it being.

 

* * *

 

That groaned yes is all Gabe needs before he's meeting Jack's mouth with his own. The fingers that were trailing along his thigh dig into the meaty muscle, pulling some to awkwardly maneuver them. Kissing Jack is everything he's ever dreamed of. His lips are soft, needy, and desperate and Gabe feels himself almost drowning in it. Hands go to Jack's hips to tug him onto Gabe's lap as he mouths along the column of his neck.

"Fuck yeah, let me fuck your mouth, cariño. Show me how good you really are." Gabe's hips arch up into the touch to his dick and he lets out a shaky sigh. He hasn't been this turned on in such a long time. He rocks his hips up slowly, wishing he'd had the foresight to steal lube from the infirmary before this. All he wants is Jack over him, keening, and sinking down onto his cock. But his mouth sounds like the next best thing. 

"You talk a big game, güero, let's see what 'ya got."

 

* * *

 

A gasp flies through lips and nails dig into his thigh. He wants to murmur out an excited yes but, instead, he's being hiked up on Gabe's lap like in every filthy thought he's ever had. Gabriel kisses like he fights and it's so all consuming Jack's lost himself in the sheer back and forth of it all. At least Reyes responds in kind, a shiver running up his spine as he leans back on his knees. Lips smirk, fingers roll the clothed length between his fingers imagining every which way he wants to thoroughly wreck this man beneath him.

"Lean back, no hands unless I say so." 

Jack's voice sounds stronger than he feels as he slips down, knees making a sound against hard flooring. He won't bruise, which sucks but whatever; it would be harder to explain the bruises than not. No ache, no nothing. Just Jack looking up through fluttered lashes as he parts well made thighs to allow entrance to the one area he so desperately wants inside him in whatever way he can.  _ Jesus,  _ he thinks, hands moving to pull Gabe out just a bit further so he's not straining his neck to take what he's nearly salivating over. He must look like a down right needy mess as hands subtly tremble looking for the easiest way to get him out of his pants.

He decides to tease. Bending, extending to mouth at the line so prominently rising. A bit of thrill rises in his being, hair standing on end as he focuses on wetting the soft fabric under his lips. It's not the greatest flavor but he's savoring the final exposure for as long as possible. Work him up until he wants to fuck his throat raw and then make him wait even longer. He's a terrible tease but he's good at what he does-- and he knows it.

 

* * *

 

Gabe almost whines when Jack parts their kiss, but then Jack's between his legs, commanding him and, fuck, Gabe wishes he had a photographic memory. The real thing is better than anything he's ever imagined. He wants to run his hands through that blond hair, grip and press Jack's face into his crotch. But he obeys, his arms lay across the back of the couch and his fingers grip the cushions. 

"Someone's bossy." It comes out more breathy than he would have liked but he arches his hips up slightly into Jack's mouth. He thanks every deity he didn't put on underwear before this. It would just be one last thing separating his dick from Jack's heavenly mouth. 

Gabe groans softly, fingers tightening in the cushions. Jack's a fucking tease. He's not surprised but he's not upset by it either. Can't rush it, he wants to savor this. But he's getting impatient. "C'mon, güero, open that pretty mouth of yours."

 

* * *

 

A huff of laughter puffs from his nose as his mouth parts so teeth can hook into the fabric. It's not a pleasant angle but he knows there isn't dick beneath it so it's safe to sink into. Fabric sucks, he hates it but this is about showing off after muscle on his shoulders and neck as he pulls the front of Gabriel's pants down and his hands grab the back parts to help slip the fabric down his thighs.

A soft cuss falls from his mouth as bright blues focus on the half hard arousal that becomes exposed. His mouth feels too dry but too wet, tongue too big as his breath hitches at just the thought of sinking down that penis. How can he even be that big? He'd feel self conscious about his own if he weren't happy that at least he can still wear shorts with his own. How could--

"I wonder how you taste."

He blurts out, fingers running up thighs, ghosting where they're wanted the most as he breathes to prepare himself for the invasion he's about to put his body through. A pink tongue swipes his lips to make sure they're moist enough to make the slip easier.. He can't take Gabriel all the way but he can make a valiant effort to.

"Gonna be an urge but don't buck," Jack pauses, bright eyes dimming to something darker and somehow more fierce than open skies on a prairie, "Please." He ends before eyes flick down as fingers jerk the base of Reyes' dick to work him up a bit. He wants precum leaking from the tip before he licks a stripe up the slit and down his cock. It's addicting, intoxicating. He feels invigorated in ways he hasn't in ages. This would be a challenge and Jack was every bit ready to push himself to the very limits.

 

* * *

 

Gabe doesn't realize how stifling his pants were until they're off. His mind is a haze of lust and want as he lifts his hips, helping Jack pull off his sweats. He spreads his legs, letting his erection hang heavy. Jack's fingers are teasing and they set his skin on fire. He wants to buck, wants to roll his hips up into that touch. But he listens to Jack, and simply sucks his bottom lip into bite down on it.

" _ Fuck _ ," he breathes as Jack strokes him. He's leaking in no time, chest heaving with the effort to not buck his hips up. Brown eyes blown with lust watch Jack intently. "Look at you, got me drippin' already. You're good, cari ñ o but I've still yet to see your skill. You look like you're drooling over my cock. You got a gag reflex, pretty boy?"

His hands grip the cushions hard, every muscle in his body taut. Every nerve in his body is on fire but not the way they were after injections. Every pass of Jack's tongue and fingers draws a groan from Gabe's lips. He can't look away, eyes locked on the way Jack nearly worships his cock. 

"Fuck yeah."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel needs to shut up, he's not used to people talking while he's working. Most just tilt their head back and think about the head cheerleader or someone else. Instead he's being talked through every lick and caress. It's nearly too much and all Morrison wants to do it shut him up. A tight circle is made around Gabriel's base with his hands as Jack swirls around the head. He warms his tongue on the heated flesh before making a tight circle around the tip. He licks, sucks but never moves much further than that.

He doesn't need to. Focus the tip, jerk the back; it's a practiced rock of his head to slowly take more than he probably should too quickly but,  _ fuck _ , Gabriel's questioning his gag reflex. Little does he know Jack's an awful cockslut without a gag reflex. He nearly laughs around his erection but just pulls off for a second to take a breath. He wants to savor this, every breath and flutter of the pulse he can feel beneath his palms. Who knows if Gabriel's going to come back? Who knows if this isn't a one off thing? Jack hopes to the love of everything it isn't but he's not holding out for a miracle.

His mouth hasn't been enough before, why would it now? He remember Charles, he's trying not to remember Charles again, not when he's got a bigger dick in his mouth that doesn't push in too hard too fast. 

"Gabe, shut up." 

His voice sounds wrecked more than he cares to admit, a quiver between his blades as he sinks down again, half way. Pulls to the quarter than slides further. Little by little until Gabe's pressing the back of his throat. No spasm. No discomfort except for the lack of air. He pulls back before shoving himself down as much as he can. His neck is over extended and he prays to whatever deity is willing to listen that Gabe sees this and just shuts up to let him work. It's hard ( _ hah _ ) enough to keep this going without having to balance the way his stomach flutters with every rumble and every endearment in Spanish. At least, he hopes it's endearing. He'd hate to think he's being called an idiot when he's taking nearly every inch of Gabriel Reyes.

He shudders and pulls off to breath for his nose. Full taking. Release. His hand jerks what his mouth can't take. He's drooling a mix of spit and semen and he doesn't care. The taste is better than usual but it's still not the best thing he's ever eaten. It's still a weird texture but who gives a shit when he's getting everything he's ever wanted on a silver platter.

"I want you cumming down my throat," He rasps out, clearing his throat. He needs water but fuck it if he can't tell every twitch like any other man he's had so far down his throat, "Y'can grab my hair. I want you fuck my throat." He wiggles his lower jaw as it begins to ache but he puts his wants and needs to the side just to feel the muscles of thighs twitch beneath the hands he moves to them.

 

* * *

 

Gabe would have laughed when Jack told him to shut up, would have spouted some shitty rebuttal but then more than half his dick is all the way down Jack's throat and he chokes on his words. The urge to rock his hips is so great. Jack's throat contracts around the head of his cock so nicely and  _ holy shit this boy does not have a gag reflex. _ Gabe didn't think he could get more turned on but here he is. Pants leave his lips, chest rising and falling rapidly as he concentrates wholly on the messy blow job he's getting from the literal man of his dreams.

He's riding a high wave of pleasure when Jack pulls back, and he almost whines until he catches Jack gulping down air. God, what a good little slut. He's watching Jack with half lidded eyes, barely catching the words that come out of his mouth. All he really catches is 'hair' and 'fuck my throat'. Gabe has never been more happy to hear those words in his entire life.

Two large hands drop from their place on the back of the couch and he runs his fingers through Jack's hair gently. Christ, it's just as soft as he'd always imagined. Those fingers slowly tighten and he arches his hips, the head of his cock bumping Jack's cheek and smearing bead of pre across it. He waits for Jack to open his mouth before he slips his cock back into that tight wet heat, and he groans the whole time. Jack's mouth is literal heaven on Earth and Gabe takes a moment to breathe through his nose, to just revel in the feeling.

He gives a shallow thrust, testing how much give he has. Jack's hands lay on his thighs, giving Gabe full control and he takes it. His hands tighten in Jack's hair, holding his head in place as he thrusts up into Jack's mouth. A mixture of spit and pre dribble down his cock and onto the couch but he doesn't care. One hand moves to Jack's throat, feeling the way his cock fills it up. He groans loudly, eyes locked on Jack's. 

"Fuck, your mouth is amazing. You wanna swallow my load? I wanna hear you whine for it, beg for it. Tell me how bad you want it. God, Jack, you suck cock like a pro. Yeah, baby, just like that. Mierda, c'mon baby. Yeah, just like that. Look at you, you look gorgeous choking on my cock."

He can feel Jack's throat tighten from lack of air and he slows down, letting him draw breath through his nose before he's fucking into that tight heat again. "Shit, I'm gonna come. Right down your throat. You want that? Wanna choke on my cum like you choked on my dick?" Gabriel's voice wavers, his breath coming in quick pants with peppered moans. His muscles tighten, as does the hand in Jack’s hair and Gabe squeezes his eyes shut, lip curling up into a snarl.

"Fuuuuck, yeah, just like that. Holy shit." Gabe sings Jack's praises as he rocks through his orgasm, chest heaving with the effort. His hands pull back slowly, dropping to the cushions. There's a huge grin on his face, his eyes returning to Jack's face. "Holy shit. I imagined good but that--that was amazing."

 

* * *

 

Thick fingers in his hair are far more than he could have asked for. They pull, tug, and leave him burning with a need he's not entirely sure he knows how to quench. It only gets better. Gabe's hand is on his throat, feeling every inch of him and  _ Christ  _ he's whining through the feeling. Eyes shut and he lets him do as he pleases, only groaning and moaning when filth falls from Reyes' mouth.

Gabriel could make him come on dirty talk alone, couldn't he?

It doesn't last as long as Jack would have liked but his throat protests. Cum shoots down his throat and Morrison swallows with every spurt he can feel. Blood rushes through his ears, he feels dizzy from lack of air and arousal. He wonders if he can't have this all the time and every day. It's shitty to put Gabriel on a pedestal like that but he's yet to have anyone that fucks him quite so good.  _ Fuck _ .

Eyes flick up as his partner falls back onto the couch, dick softening in his mouth. Jack does his best to clean him off before rocking back and wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. He pants, a flush coating the upper part of his exposed collar to his ears. He feels so damn high, he can barely think straight. Well, gay? He huffs out a laugh at his own mental joke.

"Good." Voice rasped out, rubbing the hinges of his jaw as he makes an awkward movement to begin to pad towards the kitchen. He needs water and he makes a vague motion to translate that to Gabriel before getting his water and flopping back on the couch in a moment. He's hard, leaking a wet spot on his too tight sweats but he's exhausted. His balls cry out at the sheer thought about not getting off once again today but he'll deal if Gabriel doesn't want to give the same attention. He almost doesn't want to even ask for a hand or thigh to rut against but he's more than shamelessly desperate.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's floating on the aftershocks of his orgasm, eyelids fluttering. He feels Jack pull away and whines softly, eyes flicking down just in time to watch Jack wipe the mess of spit and cum from his chin. Hallelujah, he's glad he got to see this. He almost reaches out to catch Jack by the waist as he walks by but the gesture says he'll be back. 

Gabe takes the opportunity to tuck himself back into his sweats, straighten his shirt and rub a hand through his hair. Jack sits back on the couch and Gabe hums, snaking an arm around his waist and nuzzling his shoulder. He's never been very affectionate, except when he's tired and on the back of a really good orgasm. He kisses the crook of Jack's neck, pulling him close. 

"C'mere, I can see you're hard. What, you just gonna suck it up?" He's pulling Jack into his lap again, kissing and nipping along his neck. Hands roam, slipping under his t-shirt to ruck it up, calloused fingers toying with his nipples. "Wanna come, pretty boy? Let me make you feel good."

 

* * *

 

Affection is such an odd thing to receive that Jack falters. An arm around his waist and a face against his shoulder. He sags, so readily it's laughable. It's pathetic. He doesn't care because he revels in it all. The heat of Gabe's body, the scent of exertion, and the puffs of breath that tickle in the best of ways. Lips brush against the column of his neck and Jack nearly  _ purrs  _ with how much he enjoys the attention.

"Oh--" He seems shocked to be pulled onto Gabriel's lap, talking echoing through his ears. Was he gonna suck it up? "I already did." A joke to ease the panged edge of expectation. Gabe's better than that, been better than that. He should give him the benefit of the doubt. He confessed to liking men but that doesn't ease the paranoia that maybe it's a lie to get a decent lay. It wouldn't be the first time.

Except hands push his shirt up and rough pads flick hardened nipples. There's a choked sigh at the feel of it, a rumbling in his throat as lips part. Breath begins in pants as a tongue wets his lips.

"Yeah," He mumbles out, a ghost of sound riding a breath, "Yeah, I-- I want that. Didn't want to put you on the spot but-- yeah , please."

 

* * *

 

Gabe doesn't know the insecurities that dwell in Jack's mind, but he can see uncertainty in his eyes. He watches the lines of Jack's face as his fingers roll those nipples, laying open mouth kisses along the bits of chest exposed by the shirt that's been shoved up. Jack's uneasy and he can't quite understand why. It makes him want to slow down, not move as fast. Savor it. 

"Want me to touch you, baby? Take your shirt off for me, lemme see you." His mouth moves to close over a nipple, tongue flicking and circling the nub. His hands roam, over Jack's chest, stomach, his hips, around to his ass to grip. "I wanna see you fuck yourself on my thigh. Can you do that for me?"

His tone is softer than it was before and he trails nips and kisses along his chest. Another place, another time, Gabe would worship this plane of muscles in front of him. But right now, with Jack so needy, he can't think of anything other than Jack's completion. "C'mon baby, just like that."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel doesn't have to ask twice, fingers grasp the lower end of the almost too tight shirt. There's a loud ripping sound that Jack doesn't even begin to give a shit about. Good riddance. He needs a new shirt anyway. He even goes to say as such when a tongue swirls around his nipple causing his breath to shudder. Sweet Jesus, "Gabe." He mumbles, hands moving to grab at shoulders as he tries to press into the touch. 

Hands move and Jack follows every bit of sensation, pressing into every second of pressure until his ass his grabbing. Gabriel's hands are larger than his own, thicker. His fingers should get wider but he doubts he'll ever reach the circumference of his. 

Can he fuck himself on Gabriel's thigh? He could, wants to do anything possible to get some friction on his steadily leaking erection, "Yeah." He replies, adjusting himself to straddle a massive thigh. Christ. His brain out right short circuits the moment he goes to grind. Mouth opens to moan, unabashed. His balls ache. This isn't nearly enough but it'll make due until he's rutted himself raw on the inside of his pants. 

Mouth moves up, teeth nip, and lips brush kisses. He's dizzy, can't catch a full breath, "Yeah-- please. Come on." He mutters as he grinds, harder. Head falls back as he pants. He needs, he needs so  _ much _ .

 

* * *

 

Jack's needy whines and the weight of him in Gabe's lap are intoxicating. Large hands roam the vast expanse of pale skin and Gabe lets his nails dig into Jack's back a little, dragging from the center to the small of his back. He's sure he's left angry red marks, and he wants to see them but his eyes are shut as he places kiss after kiss to Jack's chest, his nipples, along his collarbone. The man is almost sculpted out of marble, and is almost as pale as it. Gabe feels every ripple of muscle as his hips snap, grinding that leaking erection against his thighs. Gabe groans against Jack's chest.

"Yeah baby, just like that. Fuck, you look so good." His hands roam lower, fingers slipping under the waistband of Jack's pants and he tugs gently. Shit--Jack looks good rutting against his thigh but Gabe wants more. More of Jack, all of Jack. He growls deep in his throat and flips them, tossing Jack onto the couch. He's on top of the other soldier immediately, devouring his lips in a hungry kiss. He pulls Jack's pants off, spreading his thighs to settle in between them.

"Can't keep my hands off you." He mutters against Jack's lips, hands still roaming along his stomach. "You're fucking gorgeous, Morrison." His mouth moves along, pausing at the place where Jack's pulse flutters to bite and suck, a deep purple mark blossoming on the skin. It'll be gone in a day, bruises never last with the serum, but damn does he look good like this. He continues on his path, laving long lasting kisses to each nipple, down along Jack's chest to his belly button. He kisses along each of Jack's thighs, watching his reaction closely. "All needy and open for me. You want it? Want me to suck you off?"

 

* * *

 

Movements blur as Jack finds himself on his back and cold. Completely nude in a direct contrast to Gabriel's clothed body. There's something exciting about it all between the kisses and furious bites bitten into his skin. He wants them to last so he can press his fingers into bruises after this is done just to remember the heavy weight of Gabriel between his astride thighs and mouth kissing his lips redder, they ache but not as much as his dick that curves so beautifully it's a sin to not want to stroke it. 

Cheeks redden with Gabriel's admission. He certainly filled out more, he's still got room to grow but-- shit, yeah. He's pretty hot now. He almost couldn't believe the man standing in the mirror looking back at him. The serum is a god send. Rippling abs and biceps? Sign him up. It was worth every moment of cramp and vomiting. Hell, he gained four inches in height and an inch in length; who couldn't like that?

Teeth sink into his lower lip as he tries to stifle the noise as warm, wet tongue lavishes attention from his pectorals to his thighs. Each movement is met with an abortive thrust up as Jack turned a bit needy with want to grind himself against his abdomen. 

Blue eyes open wide as he glances down, tongue wetting lips. Jesus, his heart feels like it's going to beat out his chest as Gabriel coaxes words from his lips. Damn him, he just wants to get sucked off already. 

"Please, Gabriel, just-- do something." He sucks in a breath trying not to find an angle that he could use for leverage to rub even the tip, "Anything."

 

* * *

 

Every little thrust of Jack's hips, every little sound that comes from his mouth makes Gabe's head spin. He hovers over Jack's cock, breathing hotly above it as he meets Jack's eyes. They're blown wide and, fuck, Gabe wants to see this look all the time. He chuckles at Jack's pleading, his tongue darting out so only the tip of it drags from base to tip, swirling for a moment before retreating. Jack teased him, he's only returning the favor.

"Anything? Like.... this?" he punctuates the sentence with a flurry of kisses right where Jack's thigh meets his hips. "Or this?" He bites the inside of a thigh, sucking an angry red mark into it. He mirrors it on the other thigh, adding just a bit of teeth. "Or maybe.... this?" His tongue slides along Jack's sack, then trails along the underside of his cock. "Oh, I think I know what you  _ really  _ want." Gabe grins and finally,  _ finally  _ takes the tip of Jack's erection into his mouth. His tongue plays with the head, pushing back the sensitive foreskin.

His hands come up to settle on the backs of Jack's thighs, pushing them up close to his chest, wider, giving Gabe more room as he bobs his head slowly. Fuck, Jack tastes amazing. He's perfectly sized, perfectly thick, and absolutely beautiful. Gabe takes him all with one swift movement, gagging only slightly as the tip hits the back of his throat. It's been too long.

It's all mouth as he bobs, pulling off to slurp pre come off the tip of Jack's cock before laving his tongue on the underside of the head. "Say my name again." He says, pulling back for a moment. He lives for the way Jack says his full name, all airy and full of want. When he ducks his head down again it's to kiss at Jack's hole, tongue pressing wide and flat over the sensitive skin. "Mh, cari ñ o, quiero comer tu culo todos los días."

 

* * *

 

He's going to punch Gabriel "MiddleName" Reyes in the face if he doesn't get a mouth on his dick immediately. Arousal makes his words that of poor choice but he's only now getting relief from an erection that's been attempting to last for more than four hours. His balls have to be blue by now, they just do. 

Well, Gabe's tongue solves the blue ball situation. There's a high noise rising out of him like he's been punched in the gut following by a choked moan as that too hot tongue slides up him. It only gets worse ( better ) when Reyes closes around his tip and he might have choked out the word  _ fuck _ . His mother would shove soap in his mouth if she heard but he, frankly, could give less than a shit about that. He just keens for it and tries not to buck even if he's leaking profusely and wants nothing more than to cum right now. Well, not right now but in the immediate future. 

Jack's world shifts as thighs are manhandled. He doesn't care where he's going, all that matters is that Gabriel keeps his mouth on him. 

"Holy shit." The words fly out of his mouth as thighs tighten around Gabriel instinctively. Blue eyes are wide, lips parted as he pants, moans in the most confused way before grabbing onto hair that's just long enough on the top for him to twist. Curls are a god send right now even if he wants to tease that Gabe needs a trim. 

"Gabriel." He whines out, heat gone and replaced with a slurp. It's sounds down right disgusting but Jack feels like he's going to explode, "Gabriel." He repeats before the world just blanks out. 

"What?" What did he say? There's warm, wet on his hole and he just blanks out right there. It feels weird. He's never had someone kiss him there but now he's glad he cleans so thoroughly. Fuck, fuck. He needs that. He needs that right now and why didn’t he have the foresight to find lube? He needs it right now every inch that this damnable man has to offer. 

"Please, Gabriel, come on. Stop teasing." He stammers out, rocking back into the rough feeling of facial hair. That shouldn't feel as invigorating as it does but, hell, he's rolling his hips without thinking. He needs. He needs it so badly.

 

* * *

 

If Gabriel could pick one sound to play on repeat for the rest of his life it would be the noise Jack makes when his tongue presses against his hole. He lives for that strangled noise. A soft hum leaves him as Jack rocks against his tongue, and he lets his tongue flick and swirl in small circles. One hand leaves Jack's thighs to stroke his cock slowly. 

Gabe could absolutely drown in Jack. The sounds he makes, the way he smells, the way he twists Gabe's hair in his fist. It's the most amazing thing he's ever experienced. "Mmh, look at you. So needy. Fuck, you look so good." He doesn't say much more than that, though, his tongue busy laving affections to Jack's hole. He eats with earnest, wrist flicking as he jerks Jack off quickly.

 

* * *

 

The sensations are dizzying as he tries to ride them out. He can't even tell if he's speaking anymore. All he knows is that he's rocking back on Gabriel's face and up into his hand. The touch is just a smidgen too much. 

"Come on, Gabriel. Come on, please. I'm so close." His balls tighten, thighs clenching around the top part of Gabriel's head before he's cumming harder than he has any right to while a sound that a choked sob from how much he needs that. 

Fuck, he cums in waves and far stronger than he's ever get. Shit, whatever was in those damn injections made orgasms even better? He sags after, boneless and murmuring soft puffs of pure sound. He's content, a little contorted, but content. Even if he'd like to just lay flat, in a bed, wrapped up around Gabe or the other way around. It's so domestic of a want he hates himself for thinking it. 

"Mm, thanks. Needed that."

 

* * *

 

Gabe strokes Jack through his orgasm, sucking another mark on the inside of Jack's thigh before he pulls back, panting just as hard. If a flushed and needy Jack was a beautiful sight, a completely sated, cum covered Jack is a masterpiece. Gabe sits back on his haunches, taking a moment to catch his breath and admire the view before he leans down, pressing a gentler and slower kiss to Jack's lips. 

"Anytime, g ü ero." He mutters softly, fishing around at the foot of the couch to find the ripped remnants of Jack's shirt. He uses it to clean the cum off his stomach, settling down to lay on top of him afterwards. There's a grin on his face, soft and sappy, and he nuzzles the light dusting of hair on Jack's chest. He's so comfortable, laying here on top of Jack, both of them sated completely. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, he turns his head to look at the television, catching the last few moments of an episode.

"We're dumbasses, aren't we? Dancin' around each other like that. I wanted to fuck you by like... day four."

 

* * *

 

Getting his thighs back was an effort all of its own. Combine that with the gentle kiss that makes Jack's heart soar and the grin that threatens to break him entirely, he's a smitten man. Especially when he sinks against him and Morrison runs fingers through the curls on his head, nails scratching lightly. 

"Mm, I don't remember when but I've wanted to for a bit." Blue eyes shut and he can already begin feeling a crick in his neck from the position, "Wanna show off your strength and carry me to bed? You can be big spoon."

 

* * *

 

Gabe laughs, turning his head to plant a kiss right between Jack's pectorals before he slides off.  He's loathe to move, really, and while he's not comfortable in the position (the couch can barely fit one of them alone, let alone the two of them), he enjoys the idea of snuggling Jack. And the idea of being big spoon. He switches off the tv and tosses the remote, turning back to Jack with the grin still on his face. Carry him? Sure thing. He reaches down and scoops Jack up, hoisting the man over his shoulder. It's awkward and Jack is heavy but he manages. Super Soldier Serum and all that. 

"What, too fucked out to walk to your own damn bed, Morrison? Glad to know I eat ass that good." He jokes, tossing Jack on the bed. Nothing could wipe the grin off his face as he strips out of his clothes and climbs into bed with Jack. Another smattering of kisses are pressed across Jack's shoulders and cheeks as an arm wraps around his waist to pull him close. "I'm a very good big spoon, be warned."

 

* * *

 

Jack didn't mean to be thrown like a sack of potatoes but here he is. He laughs, worn out but not disagreeing. He could, probably, walk but this is funner. He gets a free ride to his bed and an overly eager lover against his back. This is... Good. The bed could stand to be a bit wider to fight both of them but this is good. Especially when Gabriel slips flush against his back with his words of pride that barely make it through to him.

"Mhm." He mumbles, eyes shut and breath evening. Without a second thought to spare, John "Jack" Morrison slips into one of the greatest nights of sleep he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanish!
> 
> mierda - shit  
> 'quiero comer tu culo todos los dias' - i wanna eat your ass everyday (roughly??)
> 
> as always, let us know if anything seems weird! this was originally two chapters but we just shoved it together because why not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late!! i blame jack's writer. 
> 
> warnings for violence and mentions of dub-con in this chapter!

The next week and a half are the best of Gabe's life. Jack's sucked him off in the shower not once, but twice. And Gabe doesn't think he's ever eaten an ass as fine as Jack's. Jack still comes home late at night and Gabe usually thinks nothing of it, content to just crawl into Jack's bed. He's not sure when he became such a sentimental sap, but spooning Jack is another one of his favorite things to do. Even if they don't have sex, just squishing into Jack's bed, shooting the shit till the early morning hours. Jack's everything he would have wanted in a lover.

Gabe's looking forward to eating lunch with Jack today. He'd come home late the night before and gone straight to his bed, shutting the door. It doesn't take a genius to understand that as the universal sign for 'leave me alone'. Gabe didn't bother with it, really, just assumed Jack was tired. But he hadn't seen him that morning after his workout and it's hard to chat during training. Jack sits across from him, and Gabe's grinning and ready to greet him, but Johnson plops down next to him and Gabe's smile immediately turns into a scowl. What the fuck is he doing here?

They eat and chat, Johnson bearing a more obnoxious grin than usual. Gabe just wants to wipe it right off that assholes face. He only vaguely replies, focusing more on his food than any stupid conversation Johnson tries to hold. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the guy but, Jesus, the jealousy just burns so hot in his chest. But what does it matter? Jack's sleeping with him now. Still--he can't help but hate Johnson.

 

* * *

 

It's funny how a person can ruin the greatest moments in your life. Jack has felt off all day today, ducking away from anyone that usually wants to talk to him in favor of simmering in his own self loathing. He keeps falling back into habits he wish he didn't but he's a creature born of it. The feeling sucks but sometimes cyclical situations make him feel calmer when he doesn’t feel entirely in control. 

In this case? Not so much. Jack's been looking forward to eating lunch with Gabe even if he's a little guilty about how his heart picks up and his stomach flutters when it’s not his place to assume anything more than just a warm body in his bed. Gabriel Reyes is not his to have, alone, and he needs to remember that. He wonders who else he's fucking when he's not sharing a bed with himself. 

A quick smile that turns to a frown when Johnson sits next to him is the biggest clue to the fact that Richard might be the reason Jack has soured. He doesn't want to leave the pair alone (Richard bragged about banging Gabriel last night while balls deep inside him in the most unsatisfying bit of sex he's ever had) but his stomach demands more and there's a few more chocolate milks left that he can definitely take as his own. 

"I'll be right back. Watch my stuff?" He winces as he gets up, more out of hitting his shin on the table than actually getting up but all the same he sees that stupid look on Richard’s face and he'd like nothing more than to stomp on it. It's nothing cheesy like Gabe gives him. Jack almost wonders if Johnson wishes ill of him as he pads away.

 

* * *

 

Oh, fuck. Gabe nods at Jack, muttering something that sounds like a yeah. But he's annoyed. Annoyed that Jack still talks to and hangs out with Johnson, annoyed that Johnson has this stupid grin on his face. He watches Johnson watch Jack's ass while he walks away and, while he can agree that Jack looks just as good going as he does coming, there's something about the lecherous way he does it. Something that sits wrong in Gabe's stomach. Johnson turns back to him and waggles his eyebrows and Gabe just shrugs, pushing the food around on his tray. He's not that hungry anymore.

"So, heard you got to feel some of that legendary Morrison mouth." Johnson opens his mouth and,  _ ooh no _ , that's absolutely the worst thing Gabe ever wanted to hear.

He furrows his brow, looking up at the man across from him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, got to fuck his mouth. Jack mentioned it at some point, but I think he was trying to be hush hush about it. Weird, huh?" Johnson shrugs and Gabe can hear the blood in his ears.

"Shut the fuck up, Johnson."

"What? Have you fucked him yet? He's such a slut, I bet half the SEP's fucked him."

"Johnson, don't make me tell you again."

"I mean, last night, when I was balls deep in that tight ass--"

Johnson's words are cut off when Gabe lunges across the table at him, knocking him off his chair. That stupid shit eating grin wipes off his face, replaced with a look of panic as Gabe socks him right in the face. Blood splatters on the tile of the mess, and Gabe drops another punch to that asshole's face. The hand not wailing punches sits around Johnson's throat, squeezing. He doesn't notice the blood on his own knuckles.

"Shut! The fuck! Up!"

 

* * *

 

Milk secured. Great. He's got an extra one for Gabe but barely makes it out of the line before his partner is up and over the table. Jack's at a loss for words and, if he's being honest, he doesn't walk as fast as he should but he's picking up pace. Milk’s dropped on the table before arms hook through Gabriel's own to stall the onslaught. It's completely one sided. Richard can't fight to save his life. 

"Gabriel Reyes, what the fuck are you doing?" He doesn't slip up his with the f-word usually, but in this case he'll make a special provision for it. What has gotten into Gabriel's head that he's allowed to hit a defenseless guy that just happened to get through SEP without dying?

"That doesn't look good. Shit." He mutters looking down at Johnson while holding a struggling Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

Gabe sees red--he only vaguely registers the arms holding him back so he swings a kick at Johnson. Fuck that asshole! Saying shit about Jack like that! And--fuck, Jack's still sleeping with him. That just makes Gabriel angrier. He yanks at his arms, face set in a snarl.

"Pendejo! Voy a matarte! Let me go, güero, I'm gonna fuck him up!" He's struggling hard against Jack's arms, still swinging his legs at the downed man. One foot connects with his shoulder and--Gabe shouldn't be so satisfied at the sickening crack he hears. Johnson crumples to the floor again with a cry and Gabe spits on him.

"Get off me, Jack." He finally wrenches himself out of Jack's grasp and whirls on him, a growl deep in his throat. The words all bubble in his throat, and each of them catches. He wants to say so many things. He called Jack a slut, Gabe couldn't just let that happen. But Jack's still sleeping with him? Gabe thought--But it doesn't matter what he thought, what matters is the truth. He wants to yell at Jack, ask him why, why he's not enough, if he'll ever be enough. But he doesn't. Instead he just swallows down the words, a groan of frustration leaving him.

"Just fuck off!" He shoves Jack a little too hard but he's too caught up in his own head to notice it. He storms off, trying to tune out all calls of his name. He can't handle this right now. His hand is probably broken, given how badly it throbs, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything. The anger is so hot under his skin, he feels like he's burning up. He stalks past everyone in the hall and, once they get a good look at his face, no one stops him to ask what's up. He goes straight into the training room, straight to the punching bag.

His fist is  _ definitely  _ broken, something he figures out when he lands that first punch. It hurts, God does it hurt, but he doesn't stop. He's boxing with the bag, each punch followed by a loud shout. He has to get this anger out somewhere, somehow. Punching shit always made him feel better. It's been awhile since he punched someone.

 

* * *

 

The sheer anger on Gabriel's face scares him. Suddenly it's not Reyes looking at him and shoving him away but it's just father-- but his father wouldn't have stopped there. Couldn't have, but Reyes does nothing more than shove him aside like he's nothing. He is nothing, but that is besides the point. It hurts way more than it has any right to. His back aches where it hit the table but in a moment he's physically fine. He's merely spacing out, trying to claw his psyche back to the present. It's hard. He feels like he's nine years old and--

Someone has a hand on his shoulder and he barely registers who but it looks like Ryan. Morrison nods to say he's _ fine _ before looking at Johnson who's holding his shoulder and his nose like they're the only tethers to the waking world he has. They probably are. He feels compelled to help Johnson to the infirmary but the man is spewing insults like no other. 

"Son of a Mexican bitch!" "Fucking slut has an attack dog." After that Jack stops paying attention and steps on Johnson’s foot for added measure. Small victories. He's done with Johnson and his shitty attitude. He's been here long enough to know when to not rock the boat. Fucking asshole. 

He still can't find himself or his emotions in the truest form, they hide behind glass like an elusive reflection in a fogged mirror. Jack ends up in the dorm with no true recollection as to how. In the room he's been sharing with Gabriel for a few days. He left the bottle of lube as a gift but now it just seems like too much to think about. Part of him knows he should go after Gabriel and figure out what happened but he's got an inkling of an idea. He's unsure but asking in public wouldn't do him any good. Instead he sits on his bed, staring at his hands as he tries his best to come back to himself. Finger tip to thumb, digits tap along one another. Physical touch has always been a way of grounding.

_ I'm disassociating _ . He states, he knows. Morrison can't begin to fathom the depths of empty that make it easier to think about it all. Think about what? He's not sure but Gabe snapped on not just Johnson but him too. What did Johnson say? He needs to know but Gabriel needs to come back home before he can even remotely attempt to mentally patch things up. The altercation makes Jack feel dizzy… or is it nausea that wells up in his throat at the idea of disappointing Gabriel of all people?

 

* * *

 

It's hours before Gabriel even toys with the idea of going home. He's still angry, though the boil has been reduced to a nice simmer. Why did he think Jack would just dump everything for him? Because they sleep together--actually sleep--every once in awhile? That's what Gabe gets for hoping. It's stupid.  _ He's _ stupid. Jack wasn't just going to leave all this great sex he's apparently been having for him. Why would he? Gabe's never been worth being the only one. 

He paces in the locker room, daring someone to approach him. Thankfully, no one does. Fine, Gabe will just find Johnson's locker and put a nice, fist sized dent in it. Motherfucker thinks he can talk about Jack that way—not that Jack couldn't handle it himself. It's that Johnson waited for Jack to walk away before he said anything, the smug grin that sat on his face the whole time they were eating lunch. Gabe feels like an asshole for going to Jack's defense so extremely, but he doesn't feel bad for breaking Johnson's nose and clavicle. 

At worst, brass will give Gabe a slap on the wrist and a two day suspension from any outside activities. Whatever, he can deal with that. What he can't deal with, what he's most afraid of dealing with, is Jack. Jack, who he shoved into a table. Jack, who watched him wail on the guy he'd been sleeping with for presumably no reason. Gabe swears to himself and heads back towards the dorm. Now or never, he tells himself. 

He's quiet when he enters the cabin, letting the door click shut softly. He doesn't call Jack’s name, just stands in the doorway a moment before shoving his hands into his pockets. He's gotta do this. Gotta talk to Jack. Jack's door is open, and the light’s on which is a good sign. So Gabe walks to the doorway, his eyes on the carpet, and leans against the door frame. He doesn't look at Jack,  _ can't _ look at Jack. 

"Sorry," he mutters, almost too quiet for himself to hear. He's not sorry he fucked up Johnson. He's sorry he hurt Jack. He could never forgive himself for that.

 

* * *

 

He wonders how long he dazed when the front door opens and shuts. There's not much to do or say, he's sure he's going to bed left alone with the other door shutting but it never happens. Curiosity piques, the introduction back to the world of feeling. He's been waiting to just feel real and not so strung up in his head where all he's ever done is wrong. All he'll ever do is wrong. 

_ Sorry _ , he hears and he's not sure why he's being apologized to. He looks at Gabriel, struggling to focus for a second before he's breathing in and punching himself. Body. Real. Here.  _ Focus _ . It does the job well enough but he wished he didn't have to be so public about it. 

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to. Though, I don't blame you for wanting to do that either." There's zero inflection in his voice and Jack can't even meet his eyes. Every look is just past him or down towards the ground. 

"He's a piece of shit that probably deserved it but I have to ask this anyway... Why?"

 

* * *

 

Silence hangs between them following Jack's question. Why? Why did Johnson have to be a huge, conniving piece of shit? Why did Gabe have to assume there was more to them than there really was? Why did Johnson have to call Jack a slut? Gabe doesn't know. He just shrugs, shuffling slightly and crossing his arms.

"Dude's walking garbage. He definitely deserved it." Gabe takes a deep breath and ventures a glance at Jack. They still don't meet eyes, but he wants to gage Jack's reaction when he tells him the real reason why. 

"Richard he... he called you a slut. Not—the way you like it. Said you're a slut, 'nd half of SEP's slept with you. Kept talkin' about you like you were some—twenty dollar whore. 'Tight ass', 'legendary mouth'. Couldn't take it. He had it coming anyway. M'sure I'm not the only one who wanted to knock his lights out."

Gabe feels like he answers this more calmly than he feels. Just thinking about it again makes him angry but he swallows it down. He doesn't want Jack to be afraid of him. The next question feels weak, and Gabriel feels exposed the moment it leaves his lips but he needs to know. 

"Are you still sleeping with him?"

 

* * *

 

"Ah." Is Jack's only response. He doesn't seem overly upset; just tired, if anything. The wall soaks up his stare, eyes burn before he realizes how frustrated he really is. It's nothing new, it shouldn't hurt, except it does, way more than it should. It's not the first time and it wouldn't be the last. He likes sex, he enjoys the physical comfort of another person. 

"It was only once and it..." Eyes shut as his face falls into his hands. There's a sound bubbling in his throat that sounds like he doesn't know what to say, "Said I "owed" it to him. Like he has some right to my body and I caved like I always do." His hands leave his mouth unexposed, there's a waver in his voice. Shit. He's not doing that right here and right now. He refuses. 

Why does he does this to himself constantly? 

"'Sides, he said you two were still fucking, and I quote. I owed him for some reason or another, and that he had a right to me. I didn't want to but I did because it's all I feel like I'm good for half the time. I still can't wash the feeling of him out of my skin but, in retaliation, I did steal every one of his condoms and his lube." Jack snorts softly in the most depreciative way possible.

 

* * *

 

Gabe feels every muscle in his body tense up. Owed? Jack owes Johnson fucking  **nothing** . Gabe wishes he knew this so he could have beat the man more thoroughly. He grits his teeth and sighs through his nose, hesitating a moment before sitting on the bed next to Jack. 

"What a fucking scumbag. Nah, I haven't slept with him in a while. Haven't... mh. Haven't slept with anyone since we started this thing." He feel weak and vulnerable but he has to get it out. No use sitting on it, not telling Jack how he feels. 

"You don't owe him, or anyone, anything. You're a good man, Jack. Johnson's just scum of the earth. He's not even good, which makes it all ten times worse." He smiles slightly, wringing his hands in his lap. "So, yeah. Sorry I beat the shit outta Johnson for bein' an asshole."

 

* * *

 

Jack lets his hands fall off his face as he turns to look at Gabe. It feels weird to hear him say that. Hasn't slept with anyone else? Morrison lets another sound fall from his lips. Disappointed sigh mixed with something pained. He expects Gabriel to tell the truth before anyone else and if Reyes says he hasn't, then he hasn't. 

"He lied to me and I can't even say I'm surprised." Jack says and the words feel hollow in his mouth. He tilts his body to lean against his best friend, eyes shut. There's nothing good about him, he knows that. He's a mistake and a person that goes crawling back to unhealthy places because he feels like that's all he deserves. He doesn't deserve Gabriel and his comfort but he feeds off of it anyway. 

"I know... And I'm not. I stepped on him after you left. Dunno why he peeved you ‘til just now but I figured he deserved it. Just didn't think you'd take it out on me, in the least bit." It was just a shove but it was enough to make him realize this wouldn't be a picture perfect cookie cutter life. There were very hormonal men that could snap to aggression without major thought. Eyes squeeze shut as he sucks in a breath. 

"Next time talk to me. Don't... Don't do that again, okay? Please?"

 

* * *

 

"Yeah. I just--got tunnel vision and he was bragging about fucking you and calling you shit and I just... snapped." SEP amps up testosterone, makes them aggressive. But Gabe's always been aggressive, always had problems controlling his anger. He rarely takes his anger out on other people and, while Jack hadn't been the object of his anger, he'd gotten caught in the crossfire. 

Gabe takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. He's probably fucked this up. Their friendship, whatever thing they had going on. He's fucked it up because that's what he does, ruin relationships. He fidgets slightly before placing a hand on Jack's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leans over, pressing a soft kiss against Jack's lips. 

"I'm really good at fucking up and bad at fixing shit. See you around, cari ñ o." Gabe smiles slightly, kissing his lips one more time before standing up. He hesitates slightly, rolling his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets. He doesn't want to leave Jack like this, leave their relationship like this, but he's bad at words, bad at feelings. All he knows is that Jack makes him feel everything so strongly.

 

* * *

 

The kiss is unexpected but not unwelcome, he finds. There's softness that replaces the anger he knows boils beneath his flesh and that leaves him speechless. He wants nothing more than to lean back and take what he wants but doesn't. Not yet. Not when Gabriel speaks up about being a mess and Jack can only laugh. It's soft, huffy. He's not ready to talk, but he's not ready to end this either. Even Reyes seems reluctant with a kiss against his lips that says far more than the man before him could ever say aloud.

A hand reaches out, grasping the back of his shirt. Morrison isn't quite sure what to say, or even how to say it, but leaving this as it is feels wrong. Blue eyes, though dulled, look his partner up and down as if debating on what to say and do.

"Don't leave," Going to bed upset or angry was something he absolutely could not allow. He heard it once and now he's just not sure where or why. Their time could be limited and he wants to make the most of it, "Not yet... You can stay. Doubt you want to stay in your bed with its layer of dust anyway." Humor is easy. Humor covers how much Gabriel's anger hurts him, "Can't have your nose running-- wait, can we even still have allergy attacks? Huh. Didn't think about that."

 

* * *

 

Gabe is surprised by the hand on his shirt. He turns, eyes wide and full of vulnerability he wouldn’t dare show anyone else. Jack's asking him to say, saying something that makes him chuckle. Jack's eyes are pleading and Gabe finds himself completely at the mercy of them. He sits back on the bed and tucks his face against Jack's neck, his arms wrapping tight around the other man's waist. He holds Jack tight, just breathing for a moment. 

Has Jack forgiven him? No--that's too easy. Jack won't forgive him for taking out his anger on him. That's a whole 'nother beast that needs to be tackled another day, another way. The anger melts out of him slowly, and he sighs softly.

"Maybe. M'not too keen on finding out if we really can." He mutters softly, pressing his lips against Jack's neck in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 

It's easy to get tangled up in limbs. Gabriel looks so damned excited to be let back in, and that aches far more than anything else he's felt thus far today. He's happy to let him in, let him bury himself in him. The joke is received but, for Jack's chatterbox tendencies, he stays silent. Content to just be held and given affection freely.

"If you're not sleeping with anyone else does this mean you--" Jack clears his throat, curiosity getting the better of him after his mind catches up. Gabriel's going solo with him and not even his hand. The blond's heart flutters in the most disgusting way but that tends to mean there might be something simmering beneath that hard exterior Reyes likes to front, "You... just want us? Solo? I, uh, I mean. Well, I'm not sure how to ask this."

He pulls away, looking at Gabriel and there's that damned fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. Sweet Mary and Joseph, why is he so excited to hear the possibility that Gabriel might want him in more than just the "choke on my dick" status? He's a mess. They're both messes but, hey, at least they aren't naked and puking on one another anymore.

 

* * *

 

Gabe is completely content to hold Jack and pepper little kisses across his skin. Jack seems content, too, finally closing his mouth. Gabe can't sleep, adrenaline still lingering in his veins from earlier, but his mind is empty, free of it's usual mess of 'what if's'. Jack's question piques his curiosity and he lifts his head some, looking at Jack with a furrowed brow. Is he...? Gabe breaks into a grin.

"Aww, boy scout, are you askin' me to be your boyfriend? Didn't know you had it in you." He laughs, a real genuine laugh, and his chest grows tight. He does want that--solo, just them. He's wanted it since they blew each other the first time but never quite knew how to ask for it, how to approach it. It's disgusting, the way Jack makes him feel so light and carefree.

"You're so romantic, cari ñ o. I'm swooning." He presses the back of his wrist to his forehead, letting out a dramatic sigh. But he can't stop grinning, can't look away from Jack's flushed face. God, he's so fucking cute and it's just endearing. Gabe's in for a world of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Jack lets the, "Haven't had it, yet." slip from his lips faster than he can stop it but who cares. It's funny, light hearted, and matches the overarching mood of their entanglement. Morrison tries not to pout at Gabriel's obvious teasing but can't the guy take what he's asking a little more seriously? Ugh. 

"You didn't answer but you know what? I take it back. Night." The tone is a bit childish as he fidgets to lay himself down and away from Gabriel's body. He's not serious. If Gabriel answered yes he'd be over the moon but what if this is just a trial run-- his mind goes elsewhere and he's turning back around to face his partner with a sigh falling from lips.

"Yes or no. I mean-- you don't have to answer right this very second but... I'd be nice to know where we stand so something like this doesn't happen again."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel's laughing, his whole body shaking as Jack rolls over. God, he's too easy to tease, too easy to get a reaction from him. He's about to slip an arm around Jack's waist, press kisses to his neck when he turns around with a serious expression. Uh oh. Gabe's brow furrows and he places a hand gently on Jack's hip, thumb rubbing back and forth against the bone. 

"Sorry, querido, thought I answered. Yeah, 'course I'll fly it solo with you. Wouldn't have it any other way." It's too sappy for him to say it seriously, and he finds he can't look Jack in the eye so he tucks his face into the crook of Jack's neck. Okay, so things weren't 100% patched up, but Jack wasn't kicking him out and running to Johnson. That would have been the worst case scenario. 

His hand throbs; he'd forgotten he'd broken it. A groan leaves him and he cradles the hand against his chest. Fuck, even with their advanced healing that's gonna put him out of commission for a few days. Still, he thinks, he definitely fared better than Johnson.  "I dunno, I kinda liked knocking Johnson's lights out. He definitely deserved it. But fuck him, he doesn't matter." Gabe leans in to press a kiss to Jack's lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "So you stole all his shit? Lube and condoms and everything? Prepping for something, Morrison?"

 

* * *

 

Jack just groans at how blase he takes it but it's better than the rejection that could have been a possibility. He moves his own arm around Gabe, fluttering with the knowledge that he's got a boyfriend. There's no real way to date here but this is good enough, sharing a bunk and watching shitty reruns before catching meals together when their training differentiates a tad. They might both be offensive fighters, but Gabriel uses shotguns and flanks while Jack uses a pulse rifle. Heavy as hell but does a shit ton of damage per second.

"Don't think I mind that. Gave him a shiner a few days ago. He can't fight to save his life." Lips press immediately after words fall out and Morrison absolutely purrs at the attention. He wants more little smooches but he's exhausted and he's not keen on starting what he can't finish. Those teeth promise a nasty bite on his thigh and he's nearly contemplating saying  _ fuck it _ but he truly is tired and just wants to sleep.

"Had to make sure no one else got stuck with his four inch  _ Dick _ , okay." Lips twist into a grin before wriggling to make himself comfortable. Gabriel is a warm weight that makes him feel... good. Fuzzy, "Maybe. If you're good you might get to find out, hm?"

 

* * *

 

Gabe lets Jack adjust himself against him, tangling their legs together and settling happily against him. Mh, he's comfortable. He wants to kiss Jack more, wants to run his hands over every inch of his body and just look at him. But he's found himself a perfect position and a perfect bunkmate. He decides he doesn't want to move. He does, however, press a few more kisses against Jack's lips.

"Four? Shit. I mostly looked at his back the whole time. That doesn't sound fun at all." He crinkles his nose, pressing their foreheads together. "Mmh, I can be  _ very  _ good." he hums, voice dropping as sleep starts to tug at him. He hasn't slept well in days, but with Jack warm and solid in his arms, he thinks he might sleep pretty well. "Go to sleep, cari ñ o."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> querido is a term of endearment that basically means love?? if i remember correctly??
> 
> voy a matarte - i'm gonna kill you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so late guys!! life has been happening and we're both really busy so we just kinda... forgot.
> 
> thank you do anyone/everyone who's bought us a coffee! my tumblr is [here](http://neosius.tumblr.com) if you wanna check out more writing/gush with me about gabriel reyes
> 
> no warnings in this chapter, its a little short and i am so sorry. 
> 
> \- neo

Three months is nearly up by the time Jack thinks about it. He's filled out considerably, doesn't trip when he walks, doesn't hit his head on a low entrance way, and just feels a million times better than he ever thought he would. Training is awful and hard but they have to be at their very best to combat the Omnics they're being created to fight. The idea scares him. No more hiding from a war that steadily crawling into their doorstep. Soon they'll be front lines. 

The thought makes him clutch a little tight to Reyes at night who only mumbles out tiredly before slipping back to sleep. If only Morrison could follow. He's anxious. His heart beats like a jackhammer. 

Today is a free day. The last of the injections and the program winds down. There's six of them left. 6 out of 25. He wonders if this means the death of the program. It should. He's seen too many good men and women die because their body couldn't handle it. His mood is dour, even at the attempt Gabriel gives to loosen him up in the morning. Sloppy morning breath kisses that make him gag. Gabe just grins and attacks but Jack's mind is filled with anxiety that causes his boyfriend to worry. The blond waves him off and feigns an upset stomach. It wouldn't be unusual right after injections. He just needs a bit to himself to work out the anxiety. 

It works, for the most part. Gabriel goes with Ryan to train and Jack lays in bed for a while longer. His brain is on overdrive and spluttering out as he leaves his room and dorm after changing into light clothing. He's gonna hit the mats. Needs to feel a burn. 

Except Ryan and Gabriel are doing hand to hand when he arrives. Jack leans against the doorway and smiles as they punch and sweep one another until Ryan's on his back and Gabriel's picking him up again. Ryan's a nice guy, plain but nice. Jack's not entirely concerned with him at the moment. Instead his gaze focuses on Gabriel who, thankfully, makes eye contact with him. He grins, stupidly, padding over and dropping a gym bag next to the designated spar area. 

"Need a partner, Reyes?" Jack asks, rolling his shoulders, keen to exert some of this restless energy out.

 

* * *

 

Three months isn't a long time in the grand scheme of things. Lots of things can happen, start, end. But when each injection could mean the end, three months is a very, very long time. The threat of war hangs like the Sword of Damocles over their heads; ready to drop and destroy this comfortable life they've grown into. 

Gabe doesn't want to think about the 19 soldiers that no longer join them for lunch. He never knew them very well, sticking to his small social circle of mainly Jack and a few other recruits. There were no funerals, no services, no mentions of the soldiers. Their things were quietly taken away, and they were never spoken of again. Gabriel's terrified that could happen to him or Jack. 

Not that he feels sick. On the contrary, he's never felt better. He sleeps less, but has more energy. Eats more, but rarely gains fat. Sex is amazing—SEP prolongs stamina and reduces recovery times. He feels every bit the 22 year old he is. 

He can see the worry in Jack, though. His boyfriend is quiet about it, preferring to sweep it under the rug and not deal with it. Gabe can relate; he's bad at addressing issues unless it's a confrontational situation. He's just as afraid of the Omnic War as Jack is. Jack holds him longer, kisses him softer. It breaks Gabriel's heart, but that's the life of a soldier. 

They both knew their lives wouldn't be a fairy tale. 

He needs to blow off some steam, get his mind off the looming war and the threat of their own mortality. Ryan's good at hand to hand. He blocks strong and punches fast, but he plays too clean for Gabriel. All in all it's a good spar, and Gabe feels completely re-energized by it. 

Jack coming to watch just makes his day that much better. Gabe nods and goodbye to Ryan and approaches Jack, a grin plastered on his face. 

"Always, cariño. I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're sore from last night, either." He jokes, picking up his towel from the mat to wipe at the sweat on his face and the back of his neck. Ryan was good, but Jack is better. Jack knows all of Gabe's weaknesses like Gabe knows his. They're a good match, in and out of the sparring ring. 

"Gimmie all you got, Boy Scout!"

 

* * *

 

"Sore? We didn't even do anything!" Jack jokes with his face pulled wide with a grin. Energy pulses through him as he steps into stance. They're both very confident fighters. Comfortable in their mechanisms, the weight that's shifts from foot to foot. Before all of this Jack wouldn't have wanted to hurt a fly. Now? He revels in the chance to through Gabriel on his back even if they both know Reyes can take Jack down without issue. Jack is more marksman, more running, and more overall stamina. 

"It's on, Reyes."

He moves but Gabriel knows his body just as well as he knows his partner's. They move like a well oiled machine but play a bit more dirty than Morrison would like. Hit, hit, dodge; their fights are long but a sight to behold. They've passed the days of accidental nose breaking and innuendo to surprise the other. It's sheer skill, strength, and stamina to see them through.

 

* * *

 

Jack's gotten way better at hand to hand since the first time they sparred. Gabriel may win almost every fight (when he doesn't throw it to purposefully get Jack on top of him), it's a tough match that leaves them both breathless and drenched in sweat. Jack punches hard but leaves his legs unguarded. Gabe's able to sweep at his ankles and knock him off balance enough to throw a punch. Jack knows this move, it's Gabriel's favorite, and he blocks. Balance regained, they both grin wildly at each other before Jack lunges at Gabe.

Gabe blocks, but Jack is feeling dirty and lands a hit to his gut. It knocks the wind out of him and stuns him for a moment and Jack takes the opportunity to tackle him. He can't catch a second wind by the time his back hits the mat but Jack isn't good at pinning yet. Gabe flips them easily, resting all his weight on Jack's pelvis to hold him firm. He's panting, trying to catch his breath before speaking.

"Damn, you got me good cariño. Need to work on pinning, though. Unless you really just wanted me on top of you." Gabe's sporting a wolfish grin, shaking his head to fling the sweat off his brow and out of his eyes. "Then you just had to ask."

 

* * *

 

The floor is hard against his shoulder blades as Gabriel pins him. Teeth grit and he wriggles to free himself. Who does he think he is being so blasé about pinning him? He doesn't have quite the mass Reyes has to throw around, that's all. 

Morrison is half tempted to sock him right in the face if it'll get rid of that smug grin. 

"I'd certainly ask when there's a bed and when there's not a chance of being walked in on." He replies, eyes stinging as sweat drips from his lashes. Jack wrinkles his nose at the feeling. They're both utterly disgusting but that nervous energy has certainly left his body. Anxiety still curls against the side of his psyche but now he can tolerate it a bit better. 

"Get off me-- what's the word? Pendejo? Something like that." words are huffed out while Morrison makes a weak maneuver to break the hold. Realistically they both know he can but without the proper motivator he's not too keen on hurting more than necessary. Rules are rules, don't actually draw blood. Jack's own face was the reason for that one.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel laughs at Jack's pronunciation. "It's cute when you try to speak Spanish. You're absolutely awful at it, cariño, but it's cute." 

He lets out a put-upon sigh before rolling off of Jack, content to flop on the mat beside him. He feels better now. Only a smidge tired, his wrist hurts a bit from where he must have flipped Jack wrong. But, all in all, a good couple of sparring matches. 

He's quiet for a moment, just staring at the ceiling and listening to their heaving breaths. He hates to feel weak, especially in front of Jack, but the war has been in the back of his mind for weeks now. He won't admit it aloud but he's terrified. Gabe rolls his head to the side to look at Jack's profile.

"Think they'll ship us out once injections are done?"

* * *

 

"I'm trying, here." The words are puffed out as he sucks in a breath. His arm swipes across his forehead in a display of how hard he worked to get Gabriel on the ground. It's invigorating to know how far he can push his body before he needs a break. He'd have never been able to do this months ago. Then again, he's not even particularly tired but the nervous energy that previously coursed through his veins had left him. Good. 

"Probably. I wonder if we'll be kept together." The idea is unsettling. Would they separate them all or would they be delegated to small teams? Would they perform as a covert ops or front of the line offense? Their COs aren't budging and that damned nervous energy he was trying to get rid of his back again. He could hate how Reyes brought it up but the sound of his voice seems as unsure as he is. 

"Just gotta keep positive, right? We made it through this. And, hey, we got some pretty cool things too. I get to be Captain America and you can be my Bucky."

 

* * *

 

Would they be kept together? That's one of the biggest fears on Gabriel's mind. It would make sense to keep them together; they all went through training together, they all work well together. 6 could be a well oiled spec ops team. But there's no way to tell this. They won't know until the morning their woken up with assignments. Gabe hates the unknown. 

"Do I gotta get brainwashed and shit too? Wait—wouldn't that make me like, half the bad guy?" He nudges Jack's shoulder with his own before returning his gaze to the ceiling. How long will they be able to joke before the real war begins. 

"C'mon, enough depressing shit. Let's go eat, I'm starving." He hauls himself up and holds a hand out for Jack, a grin on his face. "Gotta eat all the good shit we can before they ship us off to god knows where."

 

* * *

 

"Nah, Bucky before he dies but doesn't actually die? Dunno, could get used to the idea of saving your ass. You've saved mine enough." Morrison grins, blue eyes turning to look at Gabriel seriously. This might be one of the last few times they have together before being shipped off and used like the governmental regulated weapons they are. 

Jack wonders if they even still have rights, or are they property?

"Ugh, fine. You used to whine when all I wanted to do was eat but look at you? Think your thighs are ever gonna stop growing?" A hand request up to grasp at the offered one. This is easy, simple. His mind can forget the hell they're about to be introduced to. A grin has never been easier to wear, however, when Gabe has his hand in his own. His boyfriend. He's too happy but how long can they keep them delegated if they're going to?

"I'm dreading rations. We eat twice what a normal person does. Does that mean we get double rations?" He muses aloud as they make their way to the mess the silence is companionable. Only when they reach the hall does Jack take his hand back with little verbal reason. 

"After food, showers? I'm gonna reek if I don't bathe soon. So are you. I've picked up your socks enough to know that."

 

* * *

 

Walking through base holding Jack's hand is so novel and, despite how much he hates being sappy, he wants it to last forever. Maybe not the hand holding, that's too inconvenient, but the feeling. He laughs as Jack speaks, squeezing his hand. 

"Oh you love my thighs, idiot. At least it seems you do, the way you moan when I squeeze just a little tight with 'em." Gabe smirks. They've stopped growing for the most part, save for their muscles. Gabe feels like he adds on more muscle mass everyday. Their appetites, however, haven't slowed in the least. 

"They've gotta have some... sort of special rations. We have such a high caloric intake and we need more protein. I'm sure they've thought of somethin'. Showers work, though you kinda reek already cariño." He finishes his sentence with a wink and rubs his now free hand along his beard. 

Trays are obtained, food piled on them, and they find their usual table. The mess feels so.... big now that there's so few of them. They all sit at one table, their conversations and laughter echoing ominously off the concrete walls. Gabe hopes it doesn't get any quieter in here. 

He spend most of his lunch bothering Jack. They sit next to each other and Gabe lets his thigh rest heavy against the other soldier's, lets his hand rest on his knee, higher on his thigh, closer to the inside of his thigh. He doesn't pay attention to whatever small talk the other soldiers are engaging in, simply laughing or supplying little interjections. He focuses on how Jack grows more and more rigid under his wandering fingers. 

Mh, they certainly will need a shower soon.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel is looking for attention and Jack squirms under the need to push his hand away while they're near so many people. What they have is no secret, once Morrison said he was off the market they figured out far too quickly who he was soloing with. Samone had laughed a cheeky grin when she'd make an outright ass of Jack by calling him out. He could say he minded outing her and her girlfriend Patrice soon after. Who wasn't fucking one another, honestly? Well, Marcus wasn't but he had a date mate back home waiting to hold hands with them. It was almost softening to know they all had someone and no one was belittling anyone for their preferences. Not when there is now only six of them. Samone, Patrice, Marcus, Ryan, Gabriel, and himself. 

He couldn't handle the overbearing silence as Gabe's fingers dug into his thighs in a teasing way that made Jack's breath hitch. He wants to say something but all he can do is cover up with a cough that sounds too real. Choking on his own spit is mighty convenient. 

"Ugh, please tell me I'm not the only one that can smell Reyes here? If you feel personally victimized by Gabriel Reyes and his stench say Aye?" Samone doesn't even bat a lash as she agrees and nudges Patrice to nod her affirmation to what Morrison said. Marcus wasn't paying attention and Ryan's shrugging out, "You're not much better either, Farmer Brown." Jack huffs in response as it takes his all not to flip Ryan off who merely chuckles with a voice that seems too high for a body like his. 

"The table has spoken. Guess we really need a shower." Samone winks and Jack dies a little inside. Is he so transparent? He does stink though. Let him live, Samone.

 

* * *

 

Mission accomplished. Gabe digs his fingers into Jack's thigh before letting out a sigh. He pulls his hand back and stands, taking his tray with him.

"Pendejos. You all aren't roses yourself." He winks at Samone, thanking her silently. He thought he was gonna have to give Jack a handjob under the table if he wasn't getting the hint. Their trays are deposited and they're on their way to the locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the showers, stays in the showers.

Gabe can't keep his hands to himself—they're on Jack's waist, grabbing his hand to tug, cupping his face to pull him into a rough kiss, wandering down to grope at his ass. If he had it his way they'd fuck in the hallway. But, they can't. Showers will have to do. 

The locker room is blissfully empty (as if the other soldiers hadn't gotten the hint at lunch) and Gabe backs Jack up against the lockers, nipping down along his neck. 

"You're gorgeous, cariño. Can't keep my hands off you."

* * *

The moment freedom hits Gabriel isn't hiding how much he wants Jack to himself. He's torn between feeling warm at how often they've done this and still, Reyes is as excited as the first night Morrison fell to his knees and sucked him off. The kiss is rough, the hands are everywhere and hiding none of the desperation. Each brush drives Jack closer to that pivotal point of not giving a damn where they do this as long as Gabe keeps his mouth on him and he gets off in the best of ways. 

The rattling of the lockers hits him before the feel of cold metal that threatens to suck all the warmth from his body. He breathes, swiping his tongue against his lower lip. Fingers move around Gabe's neck as he kisses trail over his neck. Mmm, that brush of facial hair does wonders he can't quite admit to or he'll stop having to tease him for his goatee. Jack Morrison is not giving up rights to make fun of that facial hair when he can barely grow his own. 

"I know. Wasn't last night enough? It's not, is it? I could barely keep a straight face at lunch. Ugh, if I hadn't been out of my head after sparring I would've let you there and then but that mat is disgusting." Not that the shower is any better. He knows, he's fallen to his knees enough times here to know how gross his pants are when he stands, "Gonna actually make it to the showers? Cause, God, you smell and you aren't touching me 'til you smell like a clean human being, Reyes."

  


* * *

  


Gabriel groans, sucking a particularly nasty mark into Jack's neck before pulling back. His hands still roam, though, over Jack's hips and his stomach, to his ass and along his thighs. 

"You're really gonna make me shower first? Can't we just... Y'know, two birds, one stone?" He's unbuckling Jack's belt, still kissing and nipping along his neck. They don't have much time left. He doesn't know how much time he has with Jack. He wants,  _ needs _ , to make the most of it. 

"Ain't gotta smell me if I'm on my knees, Morrison."

  


* * *

  


Eyes flutter shut and he's half tempted to let Gabriel have his way with him right here and right now but he's had his fair share of blow jobs after practices. He hates the idea of having Gabe on him when he's not thoroughly clean. They have the luxury of the shower and Morrison is not passing it up. Who knows how long they’ll have this?

"Making it hard to deny you," Jack admits, head hitting the locker with a sound that reverberates through the room. Cheeks burn, lips part, "Blow me in the shower, then. Wanna clean up, you can even help, yeah?"

  


* * *

  


Gabriel grins against Jack's neck, undoing his pants and pushing them down. His hands slip under the black regulation tee, exploring the planes of Jack's stomach he already knows so well. He strips Jack of his shirt, meeting their lips for a rough and needy kiss afterwards. 

"Don't gotta ask me twice, cariño." He doesn't bother with their clothes, leaving them on the locker room floor as he practically drags Jack towards the shower. Maybe he's a little too enthusiastic, almost slipping on the slightly wet tile once they're under the shower heads. But he doesn't care. 

The water is turned on and Gabe's hands are immediately back on Jack, pulling his hips flush against Gabe's. 

"Didn't realize you were so picky. I'll keep that in mind. Hates morning breath and sweaty sex." Gabe jokes, catching Jack's lips in a crushing kiss. "When do I get to blow you?"

  


* * *

  


Hands are pulling down his pants and Jack's looking down just enough to see fingers disappear under the hem of his shirt to help him lift the article off. It's freeing to be rid of sweat soaked fabric but he can't fathom it as Gabriel's mouth pressed against his own. Reyes really wants him and Jack burns with a need he's squashed down since he was first starting with this sort of activity. He never thought to get this involved, never thought he'd feel so hot just to know genuine affection was pressed into his skin no matter the current state of his body. He almost wants to cry over how much he wants this to never stop.

But what if they don't get this again? What if they get separated? What if?

At least he's not the only one walking a bit too fast and nearly slipping to get underneath the nearest shower head. The warm water is so damned good Jack can't decide if he's moaning over that or the feel of how ready Gabriel is for him. Morrison has to swallow, throat dry as Reyes teases him. 

"I grew up on a farm and I don't have fantasies about fucking on hay. I have class, cleaning standards. Good to know you’re just as keen for a romp no matter what. And you call me the slut." Jack would laugh but words are caught and jumbled into a sound that's pressed into the kiss that makes him blank out for a moment. Hands wrap around Gabriel's head, nails digging into the meat of his neck when he's asked something and it takes Jack a full minute to process. 

"Lemme just wash off first then you can have me."

The effort it takes to remove himself from Gabriel is exponential but the feeling of being clean is almost just as good. Soap is grabbed and he's scrubbed, wiggling a bit at Gabriel, "Catch my back and I'll do yours?"

  


* * *

  


"That's 'cos you are a slut, Morrison. Don't deny it." Gabe laughs, teasing. He wants to stand there forever, kissing Jack under the stream of hot water. He doesn't want the war to come, to ruin their little paradise. They both knew it would happen. He tries not to think about it right now, especially when Jack pulls away and Gabe can get an eyeful of him. He looks Jack up and down, a grin on his face. He's a lucky man.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll wash your back." He takes the offered soap and turns Jack around, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before he rubs the soap between his hands to work up a lather. But he doesn't just wash Jack's back, no. He lets his fingers press into the hard muscles of Jack's back, knuckles kneading into the spots beneath his shoulder blades. He kisses the back of Jack's neck where the soap hasn't reached. He knows Jack's trouble spots well, and presses the pads of his fingers into his lower back just right. His hands venture lower and clean Jack quickly as he leaves open mouthed kisses along Jack's neck.

He lets Jack rinse off before he's spinning him around and dropping to his knees. Kisses are laid across Jack's stomach, hasty and wet, and his hands slide up those thick thighs. He wants Jack, needs Jack, needs the weight of him on his tongue, and those hands in his hair. He wants to worship Jack with his mouth, in every way possible. Dark brown eyes glance up, meeting those sky blue eyes as his lips wrap around the engorged head of Jack's cock. He almost moans himself, his large hands holding Jack's hips back against the wall.

  


* * *

  


When he asks Gabriel to wash his back he doesn't expect thick fingers pressing into knots that Reyes knows far too well. Lips part, water runs into his mouth only for a moment as he leans against the wall. Jesus, those hands are unfair as they move too slow but too fast all at once. A mouth is on him too, licking and kissing in ways that make his mouth jealous. He wants Gabriel kissing him again, his lips where he can flutter his lashes when they part and see the pure affection that leaves Jack wanting for so much more than physical satisfaction. 

Rinsing off is easier said than done when his erection hangs heavily while soap and water run down him. Jack can't stamp down in the sound that chokes through his lips as he washes off as quickly as possible. This has to be the fastest shower he's ever taken. Or attempted to take. 

The tile is slick but warm from the steam and water as Jack finds his back flushed against it. Gabriel's knees have to hurt for how his knees jarr against the floor but Morrison is far more worried about how to stall his hips from rocking into the heat that covers his tip. Blue meets brown, Jack lets his mouth opens while fingers scramble for purchase in the unshaved portion of Gabriel's hair. Jesus Christ, he bites his lip in an attempt to stifle the drawled moan that threatens to echo in the empty showers.

  


* * *

  


Gabriel wastes little time, bobbing his head quickly to swallow Jack down whole. His eyes never leave Jack's face, drinking in everything that is his flushed expression. Gabe lives for it, lives for the way Jack suddenly forgets how to make words, how his chest heaves with the effort to keep his voice down. Jack is loud and Gabe adores it, loves to hear it. Especially when it's his name, gasped out desperately. 

His jaw starts to hurt and he pulls back for a moment, a trail of spit and semen attaching his bottom lip to the head of Jack's cock. He smirks at it, tongue darting out to break it.

"Louder, baby. No one's here, we scared them all off." 

He's confident and it shows in his smile as he slings Jack's legs over his shoulders, nipping at the sensitive skin on the backs of his thighs. He ducks back in again and Jack hits the back of his throat; he swallows, pulling back with a gasp to catch his breath. He repeats this, fingernails digging crescents into the pale skin of Jack's thighs. It's messy, sloppy, and probably not his best job but he's so obsessed with Jack's smell, with his sounds, and his body language that he loses himself in it; in Jack himself.

  


* * *

  


Jack doesn't remember shutting his eyes but the overload of sensations gets to him faster than he cares to attempt. The tightness of his throat constricting around the tip of him and sliding him through hollowed cheeks. Jesus. He's torn because they are alone but the locker's sound that echoed previously was so startling. Teeth drop his lip, indents where he'd bitten too hard fade within a minute but it's a deep red from his previous worrying of it. 

"What are-- Gabriel?" Jack's voice raises an octave and the idiot shows off his upper body strength. Mouth nipping at the apex of his thighs before swallowing him down again. Morrison knows he pulls too hard on Gabriel's hair but he's wrecked and moaning far too loudly. He burns at the sound of his own voice but blunt nails, good head, and the sheer show of strength is making him harder and feel better than he thinks he's ever been before. 

"Jesus, Gabe. Come on. Come on just a bit more, please. Jesus. I still-- still stand by the statement. Happy ending massage bars. I'm your only client. F-- ah, damn it." One particularly good brush makes his head hit the wall and his hips stutter to the best of their ability even if he can’t rock his hips in his position. He tries, Goddamn he tries.

  


* * *

  


Gabe pulls back for a moment to catch his breath and chuckle. "Yeah. I take payments in the form of blowjobs." He winks at Jack before his tongue darts back own, sliding up the underside of his cock and circling the head. He can barely contain his grin. 

He works Jack up to and through his orgasm, his scalp stinging slightly where Jack almost rips his hair out from how tightly he grips. Gabe swallows efficiently and lets Jack down gently, holding him up to keep him from falling on shaky legs. He kisses Jack, uncaring how the man feels about tasting himself on Gabe's lips. 

"There. Squeaky clean." He grins, thumbs rubbing small circles on Jack's waist. He's hard but doesn't think about it, content to press their foreheads together and stand under the hot water of the shower. Well, content until his stomach grumbles. Christ, it hasn't been that long since they ate. 

"Ugh. Wanna stop by the mess to grab something quick and then head back home? They finally gave us that shit on the DVR so we got something new to watch. Sound good?"

  


* * *

  


On the cusp of orgasm Jack feels weightless. He can't complain about lips on his own, the bitter taste of himself when Gabe gives so readily to him. He feels content, a kitten who got the cream (heh).

The rumble of Reyes' stomach causes laughter to bubble from his chest. He wanted to say something smart but Gabriel dealt with Jack’s ravenous appetite when the injections got the best of him. His smile is soft but real, a surprise to himself. He never thought he'd feel so happy and full just being around another person. Jack chases his lips to take what's rightfully his and nods. 

"Yeah, hit the mess and I'll meet you back at the dorm? I'll set everything up so all you have to do is sit down." It's domestic but it's the last thing they have. In a few days they get their assignments and that's the make it or break it point. Do they keep going after this? Is it over? "Sound like a plan? Plus you still need to scrub yourself. I wasn't kidding when I said you smelled."

  


* * *

  


"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying it and it might come true." Gabe can't resist leaving a few more kisses lingering on Jack's lips. He doesn't know when he turned into a disgusting sap but he figures he'll give himself this before they charge headlong into certain death. Anxiety settles uncomfortably in his stomach. 

"I'll scrub down 'nd meet you at home. You're the best housewife." He grins and presses a quick kiss to Jack's lips before begrudgingly separating himself to step back under the stream. He hears Jack tell him goodbye and makes a sound that vaguely resembles a farewell, though his mouth is full of water. 

He showers quickly and gets to the mess, grabbing something quick before heading back to their cabin. The whole time he can only think about the war and what it means. Yeah, they're super soldiers. Better stamina, faster healing, higher pain threshold. But they're not invincible. A bullet to the abdomen could still kill them. 

  
His only hope is that he and Jack aren't separated. It's easier to face death everyday when you have someone to curl up with at night. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends we bring you more smut. but this time, with FEELINGS.
> 
> no warnings here. ask jack's writer why we picked fast and furious 2 if you think it's weird ;)
> 
> -neo
> 
> don't ask why we picked fast and furious 2 bc neo's a sinner A GODDAMN SINNER
> 
> \- jack

The time he has is limited but it's a good thing he's prepared. He probably has about ten minutes to fully get everything together before he can stop and let his thoughts catch up to him. 

Couch is moved a bit, more leg room while water bottles are stacked on the table for drinking. Jack has to swallow down the low burn of excitement that simmers in his gut. His hands hover over the lube stashed in his bathroom and the condoms spirited away weeks ago. He stares long and hard before he sucks in a breath and lowers his pants. He meant it when he said Gabe would have to do nothing more than sit down. 

Blue eyes catch the clock and, he's rushing this, but he finds he doesn't care. Stretching himself is something he's not the greatest at for angle reasons but he can get enough stretch and slick going so the pain isn't too great. He wishes he had more time but he's over the ten minute mark as he pulls up his sweats. Morrison feels unpleasantly wet but he'll take it. He's going to make the most out of tonight.

Jack makes it to the couch just in time to turn on the tv, lube stashed under the table with the condoms beneath it, as he kicks his legs up on the coffee table like Gabriel is so keen to do. He tries to be casual with a smile looking a little strained but he's somewhat weening off of being turned on and more uncomfortable than anything. 

"Got enough food to keep you satisfied?" Jack grins as Gabriel sits, leaning into him, even if the twist makes him uncomfortable. He has lube leaking out of his ass and that is not the easiest thing to deal with, "Pick a movie? I don't have a preference, tonight."

 

* * *

 

Jack was right, all Gabe needed was to sit down. He enters the cabin, nodding to Jack and dropping himself onto the couch a grin wide on his face. Gabe throws an arm over Jack's shoulder, leaning to press a kiss against his temple. "Yeah, plenty." He sets the food on the table, nodding at Jack's feet on the table. "Looks like I'm rubbin' off on you, Boy Scout. Never seen you put your feet on the table before."

Jack seems slightly tense but Gabriel brushes it off as worry about the war. He's just happy to have control of the television. He picks an action movie, something old he's seen before and knows all the lines to. Fast and Furious 2, one of his favorites. Jack's gonna hate it but, hey, shouldn't have given Gabe control.

 

* * *

 

"I've got the freedom to. Might as well take it." Jack starts but, if he's honest, certainly helps keep the pressure to his lower back rather than his ass. He settles under the arm over his shoulders. This is nice, easy. But it's not enough. 

"Did you get off in the shower?" Brazen are his words and Jack almost feels embarrassed but he's shaking with nervous energy. Eyes look towards the stashed goods before looking back at Gabe. He hopes he doesn't come off and desperate except he knows he is; for touch and affection he's not sure he'll have in a week.

* * *

 

Gabe tears his eyes from the screen to quirk an eyebrow at Jack. Did he... what? Why?

"Ah... nah, I didn't." He smirks, leaning over to nuzzle at Jack's neck. "Why, 'fraid you missed a good show?" He jokes, but he's curious. Jack is so nervous and it's starting to make him nervous. What's going on? Does Jack know something he doesn't know?

* * *

 

"Sure." Jack chuckles, feeling warm and snaking a hand to tug at Gabriel's shirt. Suggestive, he wants. He doesn't entirely know how to ask for this, however. Blow jobs are easy, quick, and require really only one person being enthusiastic. But full penetrative sex is... Different. He hopes he's not overstepping a line as he maneuvers himself through limbs to throw a leg over Gabriel's waist to sit himself on his lap. 

"Tell me if I'm-- being presumptuous but..." Jack’s swallowing down the bit of anxious energy surrounding the move. Mutual blowing is a bit different than this. Men draw lines. He tries not to let his hands shake but, Jesus, this is different and more; he's almost scared to want this but he's thought about it so long and often after a particularly good blow job when Gabe's shoved a finger up his ass to press him just right for him to see stars. "I want you and I'll be damned if I don't attempt this before we might get separated."

 

* * *

 

The warm hand rucking up his shirt is nice and Gabe turns his attention back to the tv. Jack dropping into his lap is surprising and entirely welcomed. His eyes goes straight to Jack's face and he grins, hands settling on the other soldier's trim waist. Shit, he's wanted this longer than he can remember. 

"Yeah, I totally don't want you in my lap, asking me to fuck you. Haven't dreamt about that at all." He jokes, but it comes out a little breathless. Having Jack's warm weight on his lap is so lovely. Just that's making him hard already. "Thought you'd never ask, cariño."

One hand leaves Jack's waist to cup the nape of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss that Gabe hopes conveys how much he wants this, wants Jack. He's hinted at wanting to fuck Jack, but nothing's ever come of it. He just assumed Jack didn't want that, and that was fine. But now he's here, asking for it, and Gabe's chest swells with emotion. 

He really,  _ really  _ hopes they get assigned together.

 

* * *

 

Words echo in his ears like a song stuck on replay. Morrison feels high off the affection. The kiss leaves him light headed and he's so  _ happy  _ Gabriel's right here with his hands on his waist. He could almost cry over how elated he feels to be wanted. It's a novel feeling. He never wants it to end. 

"Lube's under the table. Condoms too. I, ah, told you that you only needed to sit down. I meant it." Cheeks burn as he slips off to grab the bottle and foil packets. Both are deposited next to Gabriel as hands work to remove Reyes' pants. The thrill of a first runs through his veins. His first time sucked, it hurt with not enough lube and too much force but he hopes he's done his best to make this as easy as possible. 

"Touch yourself for a minute, okay? Gotta, ugh, peels these pants off of me." Note to self, don't prep before unless by some godsend he's got something to keep lube from dropping down his legs. He's almost embarrassed to admit how his pants stick to his thighs.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel is impressed. Jack pulled out all the stops. He watches his boyfriend's embarrassment with a grin. He's adorable, really. It's not like either of them haven't had dirty sex with others. It's the fact that this is their first time. Their first time that could be their last and Gabriel wants to treasure every moment of it. 

Pants are removed and Gabe pulls his shirt off and over his head. He wants to feel Jack pressed fully against him. Jack's request sends a shiver down his spine and he obliges, stroking himself lazily as he watches Jack undress. 

"You were ready for me, huh? Thought about my cock inside you a lot?" He murmurs, eyes half lidded as he watches each inch of skin be revealed. God, Jack is  _ gorgeous _ . "Can't say I haven't thought of it either."

 

* * *

 

Breath hitches in his throat, nodding dumbly.  _ Jesus  _ he thinks to himself before he's naked with the sound of cars revving their engines behind him. He almost wants to turn if off but the added level of noise makes him feel safer than he cares to admit.  The light added makes it easier to see Gabriel's hand moving along his length and shine with the way Reyes looks at him. There's no place he'd rather be than right here, right now. He knows he's made the right decision by prompting this. 

"Yeah,  _ yeah _ ." Jack breathes out as he steps out of his pants to put either leg on the outside of Gabe's thighs. His heart jack hammers in his chest as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend. This is easy. They've done this so many times he knows how to navigate Reyes' mouth to illicit the best of rumbles. Teeth tug at his bottom lip and his heart soars. 

Gabriel Reyes will be the end of him and John Jack Morrison would gladly let him be. 

"Wanted to do this for a while but didn't know how to breach it. But I can't let you go without having had this," Jack's hand falls on Gabe's heart just to feel the thrumming of an excited pulse, "I may not get to keep you after this but, tonight, you're mine and I'm yours in every manner." The words are breathy but mean everything to Jack.

 

* * *

 

Jack's words are so heartfelt, so full of emotion that Gabe can't help but trust and believe him. His hand drops from Jack's neck to cover the one on his chest and he simply grins. It’s amazing how they both danced around this, around their feelings. Gabriel’s glad this happened before it was too late.

"I'm all yours, baby. All yours." His hand slip around to grip at Jack's ass, fingers slipping to press against his ass. Gabe feels  _ wet  _ and he groans, leaning up to catch Jack's lips in another heated kiss. 

"You, Morrison, are amazing." The grin doesn't leave his face as he slips a finger in easily. That Jack went through all this for him, prepped himself and asked... Gabe feels downright honored. He peppers kisses along Jack's jaw and collarbone, sighing at the waves of emotion that crash over him. 

"Jack," he rumbles, pulling back to get a full look at Jack's face. "You're fucking gorgeous."

 

* * *

 

Blue eyes soften, lashes flutter shut as Gabriel rests his hand on Jack's own. He's afraid to flex them, afraid they'll disappear but the thumping beneath his palm lets him know this isn't a dream. That the hand sliding down the cheeks of his ass are real and how Reyes' breath hitches when fingers meet what he's already taken care to prep. That groan will echo in his skull any time he puts a hand on himself. The kiss is something to be cherished as words breathed into chapped lips make him ache in such a good way. 

He nearly missed the insertion of a finger, but it's hard to deny how Morrison's sigh carries with the press.  He thanks whatever deity is out there for Gabriel Reyes. For those lips that pepper affection onto his jaw that needs to be shaved, for those words he utters that make Jack feel stilted, for holding him those the shakes and cramps, for taking the time to check on him when they're both in hell, for being there, for being him, and for being his. 

"This piece of white bread isn't half bad, huh?" Lips convey a soft smile before he's pushing back on that finger. More would be nice, he went through three fingers worth of trouble to have Gabriel inside of him as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

"White bread. Cariño, you are far more exciting than white bread. Maybe rye bread." He jokes, voice a low rumble as he presses another finger inside. He has no words for how he feels, what Jack makes him feel. Sex for him has never been about feelings, about anything other than primal desire. Sure, he had a girlfriend in high school that he dated for a while but he never felt anything close to what he feels for Jack in this moment. He sits back on the couch, a third finger slipping easily in, his eyes drinking in everything he can.

The way Jack pushes back on his fingers, the flush that seems to cover his entire body, the way a shiver runs along him as Gabe twists his fingers  _ just right _ . This is something he wants to see every night. Something he never wants anyone else to have the pleasure of seeing. He thinks, briefly, of Johnson (rest his soul) and whether or not Jack shivered for him like this. Something tells him this is for Gabe's eyes only.

"Come on baby, sit on my cock." He purrs, fingers slipping out. He fumbles slightly for the condom and the lube, rolling it on smoothly with one hand, fisting his cock with a handful of lube. He wants to be inside of Jack so bad, feel him everywhere. His hands go to that trim waist and he lifts his hips slightly, a sigh escaping him as the head of his dick pops inside. He thinks nothing could ever come close to the feeling of fucking Jack Morrison for the first time.

Shallow thrusts as Jack lowers himself slowly. Gabe's large--something he's incredibly proud of--and even after two rounds of prep Gabe can only guess it's a bit of a stretch. Hands roam up so his thumbs can rub over pert nipples, his eyes never leaving Jack's face to drink in every bit of his reaction.

"Yeah, just like that."

* * *

 

Head tilted back with his mouth parted to suck in desperate breaths as the air is pushed from Jack's lungs with every press of fingers that Gabe crooks just right. The flush that covers his skin is embarrassing, he's an easy tell and that drives him nuts. He wants to see Gabriel just as lost in this as he is, is that too much to ask? No, not really. He gets his wish as a whine falls from his throat before words can form themselves. He twitches, leaning his head forward to land on Reyes' shoulder. The sound of a condom being ripped open and lube being applied is music to his ears.

"Yeah." Jack breathes, as he feels himself be lifted just a enough to adjust himself to sink down. There's a little resistance but Morrison fumbles a hand behind him to make sure all enters as it should. It's obscene how he burns for the feel of that delicious pop of fullness. He can't move his face, lips moving to nip and suck at Gabriel's neck. He sinks, he slowly rocks to help ease. Taking him requires patience that nearly rips him apart at the seams. He's full, in a dull amount of pain that he can't quite feel but still needs a moment to breathe through. 

"Gimme a sec. Jesus, Gabe." The words are half there, hitched syllables as he merely sits and tests with rolls of his hips, "More lube?" He inquires, no such thing as too much lube and Gabe likes it a little messy anyway. Shouldn't be too much of hassle but once it's done Jack thinks he might be able to bounce like he's dreamt about for weeks now. It's so close, he can taste the excitement on his tongue.

 

* * *

 

"What? Oh, yeah--" Gabe's all consumed with the feeling of Jack around him, leaning into him, nipping and sucking at his neck. He fumbles for the bottle of lube he'd discarded and adds more, tossing it to the side afterwards. He's drowning in the feeling of Jack around him, breath coming out in stutters.

"Holy shit, you're tight." He mutters, hips rocking up just barely. He doesn't want to rush this, doesn't want it to be over too fast, but he wants to be fully seated inside his boyfriend. Pressed up against him, mouth roaming over every plane of exposed skin. This is everything he's ever dreamed of, ever wanted. Jack on a silver platter. This is far better than any of the dreams he's had, or the times he's stroked himself unsatisfactorily in his room. 

" _ Jack _ ," he sighs, fingers tightening around his waist. "Please, c'mon baby, please."

 

* * *

 

The extra lube makes the slide easier but doesn't lessen the pure sense of full that makes tips of his fingers ache with pressure. Teeth worry at his bottom lip as a few rocks take him lower, deeper; Jack's mouth is perpetually parted as soft noises bleed from his throat. Every centimeter drags and he never thought it would feel this good. 

"Okay, okay." He mumbles, hands on Gabe's shoulders to push him up. Eyes fall to half lid as his hips pump in a circular motion, "Jesus." Jack groans out. If there's anything he wants to take into war is the remembrance of this. Fighting to get back to this moment where dark eyes watch his every moment and look on the verge of worshiping every twitch of his muscles. It's hard to look at but he aches for the validation. He needs it, lives for it. 

His lip falls from between his teeth with indentations clearly visible on the abused skin. Fingers slip up, grabbing the edges of hair nearly too short for his grip with the intent of tugging but fall too shoulders quite suddenly when he finds himself fully seated. It felt like hours but it's only been minutes. 

"Gabriel--" Jack swallows, breathing shallow as he tries to fully fathom how connected they are in this moment. Every beat of Reyes' pulse shoots up his spine. Every inch of sensation is shared between them. He suddenly, disgustingly, wants to fall back and have Gabriel hold his damned hands as Jack took him at the pace set by Reyes. However tonight is his show and he wants to ride this man he's not sure he'll have in a week until he'll remember this moment forever. Even at his dying breath whether is be from age or this war.

 

* * *

 

The slide is slow and agonizing but the way Jack's eyelids flutter and his breathing quickens once he's fully inside are worth it. Gabriel lets his hands roam, passing along Jack's thighs and his stomach, his chest and back. He doesn't think he's seen anything this beautiful before. His chest rises and falls rapidly, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. 

"Fuck yeah, baby, look at you taking my whole cock. God, you're so fucking tight..." He mutters, hands coming to rest heavy on Jack's thighs as he rolls his hips up slowly.

Gabe wishes he could take a picture. He disgusts himself with how much he waxes poetic about Jack but he cares, cares  _ so much _ and just the possibility of not waking up to him in the morning in a week is something he doesn't want to think of. So he watches Jack, the way his eyelids flutter and his breath hitches, the feel of his fingers tightening on his shoulders. He groans Jack’s name again, leaning forward to give a nipple an open mouthed kiss.

 

* * *

 

Blue is barely a sliver against the contrast of Morrison's pupil as he pants through the feeling. It's hard to focus on the words beyond the rumble of that he knows is pleasant. Part of him wants to lean forward and let Gabriel take every inch of his weight using those damned hands to pick him up and push him down again but his thighs keep meeting the angle Gabe provides and, Jesus, he's almost shaking with how good it feels. The burn in his thighs is nothing to the burn in his veins as he chases an end that he knows is right there if he can just catch it. They grind, pump, and ride; the sounds of their connection is barely drowned by the movie playing in the background. A fight happens on screen too, he can only hope theirs will be so easy. Jack knows in his heart of hearts it won't be.

A tongue chases, swirls, around a nipple and the sound that follows is obscene, even to his own ears. Fingers dig into the meat of Gabriel's shoulders as Jack thinks it's almost too much. This is too much and yet it's not enough all in one breath. A hand drops down, tugging at one of Reyes' hands coaxing him to his own leaking erection. Needy sounds fall from his lips, choking the very breath of his lungs.

"Please, please. Come on, please." A litany akin to a blasphemous prayer as need crests higher and higher while his balls only tighten and pull closer. This is nearly over too fast but it's not nearly fast enough. Part of him wants to savor every moment here, part of him wants to chase the end only to begin again. There's a lot of pluses to this serum, rebounding is own of them. How many times, Jack isn't sure, but they can be wrapped up in one another until the sunrises and it won't hurt them much... at least physically. Morrison knows the moment the sun rises all of this will be sitting on the cusp of broken. Knowing that hurts nearly as much as the ache in his groin for satisfaction but in a far less pleasant way.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel feels everything all at once--the slow rock of their hips, the way his body thrums under the sound of Jack's chanting, how he can't form a coherent thought that isn't just  _ Jack _ . He wonders when he got so sappy when he thinks to himself that he never wants this to end. He feels like a petulant child for in the back of his mind he says 'I don't want to go to war, don't make me'. But they're soldiers. They signed up for this. Gabe just didn't expect--well, this.

His hand is guided and he's on autopilot as the hand wraps around Jack's cock to pump, lips wandering across his chest and up his neck. He breathes in the scent of Jack, free arm wrapping around his waist to pull him closer as they grind. He can't let go, doesn't want to let go. Jack's name falls from his lips as if it's the only word he knows, repeated over and over in groans and whispers. His eyes close and he focuses only on the sound of their lovemaking. He doesn't want it to end.

But it does--almost too quickly for his taste. His face is buried in Jack's shoulder, teeth sunk into flesh as he comes, hips rocking in shallow thrusts. He's only coherent enough to know his wrist needs to keep moving, keep stroking but the rest of his mind and body floats. He tastes blood on his lips when he pulls back, dragging his lips across Jack's throat as he strokes him to completion.

"Yeah baby, come for me, fuck yeah, come on."

 

* * *

 

Jack's head falls back, hips rising and falling without much thought in the action. There's a jolt of pain that shoots up his shoulder but he's too focused on the hand that finally pumps him in time with the rocking of Gabriel's hips. Morrison nearly sobs for the feel of it as his body jerks, unsure of where to cant his body. He needs. He wants. Not much is truly different but, Jesus, this feels like his entire world consists of the texture of Reyes' palm and the too full feeling within him. Ears buzz with sound as Jack mirrors the desperate chanting of Gabriel's name akin to his own. For every time his is stated, Morrison returns in time until only his open mouth is used to suck in air. 

Gabriel might come first with Jack keening for the loss of that thrumming within him but the hand grips a smidgen tighter and he moans, filthily. Teeth climb up his neck, scraping skin just above his hammering pulse. He's so close that is burns. A mantra of  _ please  _ and  _ Gabriel  _ fall until there's nothing more than Jack arching his back and digging into the meat of his partner's shoulders until blood seeps from the wounds. 

Weak, boneless. A content noise falls from Morrison's mouth as he sags forward, forehead against shoulder as he breathes from the intensity of his orgasm. It's never been this good anally. It usually hurt, burned like no other, and derived nothing decent from the actions beyond finding validation from a willing partner. This is better. This is... good, great, amazing; he could babble and wax poetic about how warm and comfortable he feels right here in Gabriel's grip. However not being terribly turned on makes the position uncomfortable, cusping on too much if that were possible.

"Jesus," Jack breathes out, eyes shut as he merely... feels every shared heart beat as excitement dips down to something more manageable, "Never thought being presumptuous wouldn't be an issue. Mm, we gotta do that more often. That's a command, soldier." He chuckles, breathy in tone.

 

* * *

 

Their chests heave together as they come down from the orgasm, and Gabe's eyes flutter open. The movie still plays, on some ridiculous high anxiety car chase but Gabe's never felt more peaceful. They sit like that for a few minutes, just breathing and leaning against one another, but Gabe's back is starting to hurt and he's soft inside Jack which is--incredibly uncomfortable. Hands go up to cup Jack's face and lift it from his shoulder, and he presses a lazy kiss to those lips. 

"I've never been good at taking orders, Morrison, but I think I could compromise." He grins, and his hands slide to Jack's ass to lift his hips up slightly. A sigh leaves him as they separate and he quickly rolls of the condom, tying it and tossing it on the ground near where the lube had rolled off. He'll pick it up in a bit. Right now, his only focus is on Jack, languid and warm in his lap.

The couch is too small for them both to really fit comfortably but they manage. Gabe lies on his back with Jack sprawled on top of him. The movie continues and Gabe only vaguely watches, content to flick his gaze every once in a while to Jack's 'I'm trying really hard to stay awake' expression. Fingers trail through straw blonde hair and Gabe wonders how long they'll have this. It's nagged at the back of his mind for days now but time is coming closer and closer. It's funny how, months ago, Gabe left his home to avoid a commitment and a domestic life--now he's so thoroughly devoted to this hick from Indiana with bright blue eyes and a stupid smile.

"Damn serum, makes my insomnia worse." He mutters as the credits roll. It's gotta be late, nearing midnight perhaps, but he's not tired at all. Any exhaustion he felt from their fucking has faded away, replaced with an energy that seems to pool entirely in his pelvis. "Maybe it's the stamina thing. Y'think?"

 

* * *

 

The kiss feels like coming home for the first time. Hands on his face are grounding as Morrison tries to find himself within the contents of his own mind. It's hard to focus until hands fall to lift him and the drag of a softened cock is not entirely that great right after. A shiver that's not quite that pleasant rolls down his spins. 

The discomfort is worth it when he finds himself with his head against Gabe's chest and a hand in his hair. To be frank, it's hard to do anything that requires physical effort when your boyfriend radiates heat and affection so readily into every place within reach. Words are a vibration in Gabriel's chest first which is a very disorienting feeling at first. Bright blues look up as Jack tilts his head to watch him as he talks. He's not as tired now but he's content which gives him good cause to find sleep when he can.

"Maybe," Jack starts before shutting his eyes and rubbing his face against Gabe's chest, "Probably. You could bench press my sleeping form if you want. Need a few to recover from that." He hopes it comes out like a compliment because he's very much like that again, later. For now a hand pats around for Gabe's free one to interlace fingers. Much better, he thinks to himself while relaxing to the best of his ability.

 

* * *

 

Gabe's laugh is low and he reaches for the remote to turn off the television. As awful as moving sounds right now the couch is not doing them any favors. He gives Jack's hand a squeeze and nudges him gently. 

"C'mon, sleepy. Get up. I refuse to sleep on this fucking couch with you squishing me."  When Jack makes no move to get up Gabe groans. Seriously? Jack's like a fucking cat. "Get up, asshole." He sits up some, Jack cradled against his chest. Fuck—slipping out from underneath him is awkward and Gabe definitely almost smacks him in the face. 

Successfully freed from underneath Jack, he tugs on the man's arm. "I'm not fucking carrying you, dick. Get up."

 

* * *

 

A low groan makes its way up his throat as Gabriel has the audacity to attempt to move him. Jack makes a low pitch growl squeezing the hand to stop him to no avail. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want this moment to end. 

But Gabe is gone and the hole in Morrison's chest expands. The couch isn't comfortable but he feels gross. A hand blindly feels for his shirt to wipe himself down before looking at the hand extended to him. Extended? More like grabbing him to pull him up. 

"Come on, carry me." He jokes before pulling himself up using his arm as a pivot point. He's not exhausted but he makes Gabriel work for it. Especially since they're going to fall in Jack's bed and Gabriel's going to pull him tight against him. Jack deserves it, right?

They make it to his room and Jack merely falls onto the bed with a satisfied grunt. He's not moving. This entire bed belongs to him now. Well, technically it does but Gabe can fit himself in the less than a foot of space on either side of him.

 

* * *

 

"Really? You're such a fucking asshole." The words are insulting but Gabe's laughing. He climbs over Jack, sandwiching himself between his boyfriend and the wall—it gives him something to push against and more leverage so he can push Jack the fuck over. 

An arm drapes over Jack's waist to pull him flush against Gabe's chest, kisses littered along pale shoulders. There's something satisfying about the way Jack pushes against him, the way his shoulders relax, and he leans completely into Gabe. The war may just be starting but Gabe feels like he's already won. 

"God you're such a fucking bed hog, scoot over." Gabe grumbles, tucking his face against Jack's neck. "I have like. A foot of bed."

 

* * *

 

Jack merely grunts in response. His bed. His rules. This is his territory. Honestly if Gabriel hadn't pulled him he'd have more room but, alas, Reyes has screwed himself. Again. A chuckle falls from his lips as he rumbles happily with skin contact and the only slightly scratch feeling of sheets. 

"Get used to it. My bed. My rules." Morrison states with a low voice as his face rubs against the pillow. The barest brush of what attempts to be facial hair catches against the pillow case. It's a pleasant sound to him. It's something to focus on. 

"Just big spoon and sleep. You talk too much, and that's something coming from me, Gabe."

 

* * *

 

Gabe grumbles his response to Jack, nipping at the skin on the nape of his neck. Jack can be so stubborn and being squished against the wall is really uncomfortable. He rocks his hips in an attempt to scoot Jack over. It doesn't work and he simply lets out a pitiful whine. Gabriel Reyes is not above using puppy eyes to get more space in bed.

"Jaaaack, baby, darling, light of my life, ever present thorn in my side, scoot the fuck over." So what if he talks too much. He can't sleep well and he knows Jack will be out the moment the room goes quiet. So it's a little selfish. He whines again, nosing at Jack's shoulder. "I'll give you a blowjob if you scoot over more."

 

* * *

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Okay. He can move over a little if it's for the sake of getting a blow job. Morrison grumbles, unhappy about not having the upper hand but who is he to deny that request? Works out in his favor, ultimately. 

"There. Happy? Lemme sleep." Jack mumbles, tucking an arm under his pillow as he goes to sleep. He's an easier sleeper, can't stay asleep well but keeping himself asleep is... Hard. At least he feels a little more secure with Gabriel's arm around him.

 

* * *

  
Jack falls asleep faster than Gabe does, and he watches the rise and fall of shoulders for what feels like hours before his eyelids finally feel heavy. Sleep swallows him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! thank you to anyone who's bought us a coffee! and thank you to our two betas! you guys are awesome :) hmu at [tumblr](http://neosius.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: fixed some typos bc i noticed a weird thing or too - jack


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Gabe dreams of war. He dreams of the omnics destroying everything he's holds dear. He dreams of being separated from Jack, continents away with no steady form of communication between the two of them. In his dream, Jack's letters stop coming. In his dream, Jack disappears. He feels panic and confusion, betrayal and horror-- emotions so strong he wakes with a gasp, a thin layer of sweat coating him. It takes him a good few minutes to realize where he is, that Jack's okay, that they're okay. For now.

Jack pulled away from him at night so Gabe can sit up without disturbing him. He pushed the blanket off during his dream and Jack seems to have hogged it all. Gabe takes a moment to look at Jack's sleeping form. He memorizes it. He only has a few more days left with it.

Then he realizes something and it sucks a hole into his chest. He shouldn't be this attached to Jack. He came into the program not wanting to make friends because he didn't want obligations and attachments and here he is, running his fingers over Jack's cheek as he sleeps as if he's something to cherish. Another lifetime Gabe would cherish him--they'd have a picket fence and a dog and 2.5 kids. But they're soldiers. They picked a life devoid of emotional attachment for a reason. They're now weapons, and good weapons don't have weaknesses.

Gabe tries not to wake Jack as he crawls over him, leaning to smack a kiss against the sleeping man's cheek. This needs to stop. The soft glances, the little grins, the unwavering affection. It's going to get one or both of them killed. Gabe makes it to his barely used room and puts on clothing, his chest still feeling hollow. He doesn't want to hurt Jack, that's the last thing he wants. But he doesn't want Jack to die, doesn't want himself to be so compromised and broken because of one man. He wonders when he let himself get so weak. He leans against the foot of his bed, lost in his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

A brush of skin rouses Jack but he knows the familiar feel of fingers against his skin and thinks nothing of it. All he knows is that he's warm, he feels good, and he has a man in his bed that actually wants him. It's wonderful, it's more than anything he expected when he stepped onto the bus to go to basic. Military was supposed to be his escape and it was, in more ways than not. He's free here even if he's about to become a puppet to the United States. He's freer than he ever was at home. 

Gabriel shifts and lips brush over Jack's cheek in a way that doesn't feel quite right. Morrison tries to think nothing of it but Reyes' lack of heat is noticeable. A million excuses run through his head when minutes pass,he feels like it’s nearing an hour when he finally opens his eyes to the shut door that leads out of his room. No return. No nothing. The ground falls out from his feet and feels stupid for ever getting his hopes up. 

He's a soldier, they might have had this hide away with one another that almost killed them but Omnics stand and attack while they train to be the last great offense against them. Jack finds he wants a rifle in his palm and to shoot something if it would distract him from the clawing disappointment in his stomach that makes him want to throw up. 

He makes as little noise as possible as he gets clothes to put on before squeezing himself into the shower to clean off every bit of residue from last night. He wants to think about it as little as possible but he tries to find what happened between last night and the vaguest hint of morning that's attempting to breach the horizon. There's nothing he can find in his head by the time he's clean and pulling on clothing, only to grab his gym bag to hit the mess for coffee and the gym to burn the excess energy before their last injections today. Five days til their assignments and Jack is just tired. He wants to know now.

 

* * *

 

The sound of a shower shakes Gabriel out of his thoughts. Right, here and now. Jack’s up, apparently. He peeks out to see the door shut, no invitation. Gabe supposes he’ll jump in as well, waiting for the other shower to shut off before he jumps in. The dorm is empty when he gets out, and Gabe’s brow furrows. Jack never does anything before the sun is up. No goodbye, no acknowledgement, nothing. Something’s wrong and it makes him uneasy. It sits under his skin, crawling and boiling, making him stir crazy. Punching things always makes him feel better, especially when this unease can quickly turn into anger. Secondary emotions and all that. A workout will help, let his mind empty completely.

The gym is blissfully empty when he arrives, and Gabe sends up a silent prayer. He's not in the mood for idle chit chat (which would inevitably end up on him and Jack and that's the last thing he wants to think about right now). He stretches, eyes shut and mind trying very hard to think about anything that isn't Jack and the crisis; his parents, his sisters, his stupid friends back at home. But they all end up connecting back to Jack and whether or not they'd like him and vice versa. Gross.

He gets in three laps around the track when the door opens. He hopes the fact that he's already working out will put off whomever's come in but as he rounds the track he spots a familiar gym bag. Jack? Since when does he work out early in the morning by choice. Gabe slows his run to a jog and approaches Jack.

"Hey, güero, good to see you up and about before 8 am." He grins, a little unsteady. There's nothing wrong with them, no bump in their relationship that started this--in fact, last night should have cemented everything. Every issue, every problem in Gabe’s head was made by himself, but his own self-doubt. He leans to press a kiss against Jack's lips, despite how sweaty he might be.

"Come to join me? I'm flattered."

 

* * *

 

The mess only has Marcus who is pouring over papers way above his educational level. He hoped he might find Samone to talk to but she's probably as indisposed as he thought he'd be this morning. He wonders, where’s the groggy waking up in the morning with disgusting kisses, and maybe the round two he really wanted? Instead he got a lover crawling over him and away. Jack wonders where he went wrong. 

Maybe they're right, maybe there's no hope for people like him. 

He shakes his head and leaves before Marcus asks what's wrong. Brainiacs are great but they suck at emotional advice. Well, Marcus does. He still remembers asking the guy a straightforward question only to be given the most confused stare of his life. Right, don't ask him that. He wishes Samone was here. She would know. She always seemed to know.

Out the door with his bag, Jack barely had time to really settle into the gym when he hears feet. His own thoughts churning in his skull had muted the harsh slaps of heavy weight against the polished floor. Not heavy enough to be Ryan, there’s only one other person it could be. No one should be here but then it's Gabe who's up in his face suddenly with a kiss Morrison doesn't reciprocate right away. If anything, he looks down right confused. Great, he's no better than Marcus right now. 

"That wasn't the intention, no. Didn't know where you went, decided to get coffee, and punch things. Well, shoot things, but the range ain't open yet." He really likes the feel of a rifle in his hands. He feels grounded, stable. Not in a sinking hole he has no idea how to get out of, "Gotta make a habit out of it eventually. Doubt the Omnics rise and fall with the sun."

 

* * *

 

"Yeah," Gabe frowns at the talk of Omnics. Fucking robots and their destruction of the world. A hand comes up to rub at his beard and he shrugs, gesturing over his shoulder at the track. "I went to put on clothes and started thinkin' about stupid shit. Came back and you were gone so I figured I'd come here. Wanna run? S'not the same as shooting but it's something."

He hopes Jack joins him and hopes that, with time, the hollow feeling in his chest goes away. The existential feeling of dread is something that he hates but it eats at him, messes with his mind. They still have five days, he shouldn't think about the end of them until that day's upon them. He should enjoy what little time they have together, especially if they have to say goodbye for God knows how long. 

He tries not to think about how Jack doesn't kiss him back.

 

* * *

 

Jack cocks his head to the side, knowing the fact that running with Gabriel means lapping him several times over until he's getting glared at. He's conflicted. The idea of spending time with Gabe is great but he's unsure of what this morning was all about. Doesn't take that long to get dressed; doesn't take that long to come back to a warm body that would have appreciated his return and enthusiastically instigated round two. His shattered confidence lies to him but he knows what he knows from experience; Gabe has to understand this. 

"You know you can't out run me, right?" Morrison has to clarify because Gabriel’s huffy, annoyed voice that'll spit out insults in a tongue he doesn't understand isn't exactly the thing he wants to hear right now. Especially not with how he teeters on the precipice of emotional oblivion, "I guess if you want we can. I was just gonna set up a bag but knowing you it'll just turn into a shit show of you trying to break the damn thing."

 

* * *

 

Gabe laughs at that, reaching out to shove at Jack's shoulder gently. "I meant jogging, puto. I know you can outrun me. You remind me all the time." His hand rests on Jack's shoulder and he hesitates for a moment before sliding it down his arm to lace their fingers. Jack's being... blunt, to put it lightly. Gabe knows he did something wrong and he wants to be angry but there's nothing to be angry about. It's his first reaction and not always the best one. He tugs at Jack's hand slightly, then lets go to break into a backwards jog.

"C'mon, Jackie boy. Five laps and then we can punch shit. Sound like a plan?"

 

* * *

 

"Okay." Jack lets himself be pulled in the direction for a moment before hands fall. Disappointment wells in his chest at the thought that Gabe might keep a grip on him for longer than a second. He’s always had an issue with his hands wandering before but everything feels stilted, like it isn’t real. Part of him hopes he wakes up from this nightmare.

"Why'd ya leave without telling me?" The question falls out of his lips before he really thinks about it, "You woke me up by touching my face then you were just gone. I waited. You didn't come back." His nose wrinkles as they continue to jog. He doesn't want to sound accusatory but, "Did I do something wrong?" He asks, sounding uncharacteristically small for a man quoted as being rambunctious and loud by most.

 

* * *

 

Ah, there it is. The other shoe. Gabe's quiet for a moment, thinking of how to phrase his answer.  _ I dreamt about Omnics taking everything from me, mostly you, and couldn't bear to think about it?  _ He sighs and keeps his gaze straight ahead as they round the track.

"Had a nightmare. Was sweaty and nasty 'nd didn't know where I was for a while. Didn't wanna wake you but obviously that didn't work." His voice is gruff but he can feel the primal fear that lurks underneath it. He still refuses to make eye contact with Jack. "Y'didn't do anything wrong, Jack. Just..." He shrugs, as best he can as he's jogging, "Got lost in my head 'nd forgot to come back up for air. Happens. Not your fault, not on you." It's as close to the truth as he can get without revealing how fucking  _ terrified  _ he is about this whole thing. He doesn't want to seem weak, doesn't want to admit that he is weak. Doesn't want to admit that he’s so  _ goddamn terrified _ .

 

* * *

 

Okay, that's better. It's not his fault, just a dream. Nightmare. Blue eyes glance to the side long enough to know he's not being looked at. Embarrassment, he knows it well. Nothing keen like a flush but a weakness that leaves him paler than usual. Jack’s hand reaches for Gabe’s and he slows, dragging a bit to get Reyes to stop if only to talk about this with them looking at one another. 

"Gabe?" He inquires, soft in tone. Nothing accusatory. Nothing for blame. He's not at fault, Gabe's not at fault, "It's ok. I just..."  _ Thought I was being ditched like every other person I've let get near me, _ "I didn't know. Never been really good at stuff like this. Y'know you can tell me when you need a little space or you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you and no matter where we end up, I'm just a letter or a call away." He tries not to get his hopes up for a platoon that involves them together but he still wishes it so. Higher ups comment on their synergy and their effectiveness as a team. That has to count for something. 

"I really haven't had enough coffee for this. This was a stupid idea. You wanna know how badly I just want to pull you back into bed and catch another hour before the final shots and physicals happen? Ugh. I missed an opportunity."

 

* * *

 

Gabe lets Jack slow him to a stop and hesitates, looking everywhere before finally looking him in the eye. He hopes the underlying fear doesn't show but now the hole in his chest is being replaced by that and he's starting to feel like he's struggling for breath. The world narrows down to just Jack and his words and Gabe hyper focuses on his voice. '  _ Talk to me about anything _ ,' is something Gabe's never heard before and he's wary to heed those words. Pouring out his heart is showing his vulnerability and that could get him more backed into a corner than he already is.

He swallows hard and steps forward, crowding into Jack's space. A breath leaves him, shaky and unsteady and he smiles a bit at Jack's groaning. Yeah, missed opportunity indeed. He reaches out for Jack's other hand, fingers brushing fingers. It's a soft cry for grounding, for a rock to lean against. He's begging Jack in half his mind but the other half is telling him to run and take his emotional commitment with him.

"That's...the dream. Letters stopped comin', you disappeared of the map. Didn't know if you stopped writing or if--," he doesn't finish the sentence, hoping the hitch in his breath conveys what he means. This is too public, too out in the open. He closes his eyes and regroups before trying to speak again.

"We could still laze in bed a bit. There's an instant coffee maker in the dorm, I think. It'll taste like shit but it's something."

 

* * *

 

The words that follow are a kick in the gut to hear Gabriel say. Letters stopped coming, he's dead. The implication is there as Jack doesn't want to lessen the distraught feeling he might have, but he wants to lean forward and kiss this man senseless for having a lack of faith in him. 

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Jack whispers, pulling them a bit closer. They have time to revel in the feeling of closeness between them but it is too open. Then again, their rooms are bugged just as much. There is no such thing as privacy here but having Ryan walk in on them isn't the ideal either. 

"I can pass on the coffee if we just lay around for awhile. I hate coffee. Well, I hate mess hall coffee less than whatever is in our dorm." Jack leans a tad bit forward, teetering as he looks to the sides to see if they're in the green.

"Can I kiss you or is that too much right now? It's ok if it isn't. I understand."

 

* * *

 

Gabe doesn't answer Jack's question. He simply leans in to close the space between them, meeting their lips in a kiss that he hopes conveys all the things he's too afraid to put into words. The anxiety, the insecurities, the hole in his chest that's slowly being emptied and filled with Jack. He pulls away slowly, lingering close to Jack's lips for a moment before he pulls back completely. Jack's eased some of his anxiety but it still eats at him, a giant warning sign that can only be ignored for so long.

"I have complete faith in you. Well, maybe not in your movie tastes but." Despite everything, this whole conversation, Gabe smiles at Jack. "Fuck coffee. We'll puke it out after injections, anyway. C'mon." He barely remembers to grab their bags as they leave, so focused on Jack's hand in his and the thought of their dorm.

Bags are deposited by the door once they enter and Gabriel wastes no time dragging Jack to his bed--their bed--and flopping back onto it. He pulls Jack close and wraps himself around the other soldier, afraid that if he lets go right now he'll have to let go forever.

 

* * *

 

The kiss is a smidgen on the desperate side for understanding what Gabriel tries to convey. The unease and worry that builds between as they both wonder in the abyss of what ifs. It's even better when the kiss turns to being tugged back to the one place he wants to be, regretted leaving once Reyes provided him with a reason for his disappearance. His gym bag is almost an afterthought but plucked anyway. 

They barely make it to the bed before Gabriel is pulling him back onto it. Blue eyes are a bit wide at how tight Gabe holds onto him but he can't deny it makes sense. The physical grip can tell more than what his partner refuses to say. Fear is something he knows. Fear is something he hopes to assuage but they're both simmering in it. 

Jack moves to tangle their legs together, making a pleased sound. This was how he wanted to wake up. This was what he's wanted for so long. The outside world can fuck itself but in roughly an hour they'll called for the final and easiest injection. Then placements in a few days. Then deployment in an unspecified length of time. Nervous energy is rampant but he squanders it down in favor of having this moment uninterrupted.

 

* * *

 

Gabe very nearly wraps himself around Jack, content to just hold him and stay in this moment. As great at the sex was this is what he'll remember most when he's deployed. The way their breathing syncs up, how warm and comfortable he is. 

They lay there like that, silently entangled in one another for what feels like forever, but it's less than an hour. The clock on Jack's bedside goes off, signaling it's time for the injections. Gabe groans, his face tucked against Jack's neck where he'd been leaving kisses. 

"Do we have to?" He rumbles, arms tightening to pull Jack closer. "Can today just—stop. Here?"

 

* * *

 

Jack wishes, oh does he wish, that they needn't leave the comfort of this bed and the privacy of four walls, being who they can before it's stripped away for a war he doesn't feel like he's prepared for. Blue eyes open, glaring at the clock. The back of his neck is wet and warm, kinda gross, but affection is when truly thought about it. 

He wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Shouldn't be bad today. Just one more to settle the hormones and we should be good? Nurse Agnes said this one would be the easiest. Hopefully, no vomiting." Sounds easy enough to say but neither of them are making an effort to get up. Not until five minutes pass and Jack is moving to make his way to the bathroom to relieve himself before they have to be stuck with a needle far too big for anything decent. 

"Plus we can just come back here and flop on the couch. You said we could watch that weird cowboy movie you randomly quote in that bizarre accent."

 

* * *

 

Gabe very much whines when Jack gets up, rolling on his back and rubbing his face with his hands. He's acting like a petulant child today but that's because he's about to have everything taken away from him. He wants nothing more than to stamp his foot and scream '  _ no! _ ' at the people running this stupid thing but, this is what the signed up for. 

He quirks an eyebrow at Jack, grin on his face. " _ Ah wish ah could quit yew _ ," he slurs, laughing halfway through the last word. Jack leaves and Gabe stares at the ceiling for a moment before dragging his sorry ass out of bed. He moves to the couch at least, boots on the table staring at the blank screen while he waits for Jack.

 

* * *

 

"God, I hate you." Morrison doesn't get the reference at all but that stupid accent bothers him in the worst of ways. He couldn't get behind the cowboy phase that a lot of the children had. Just seemed silly. Then again, Jack Morrison refuses to admit horses scare the crap out of him. It's the teeth. He shivers just thinking about it. 

Jack finishes getting ready before forearms are placed on the back of the couch. The silence is a bit unbearable, if he's honest. Leaning over Gabriel's head he makes the best 'kiss me' face before trying to coax Gabriel out the door. 

"Hopefully we get seats next to each other. Better than going through that in a room. Alone." Jack knows because Jack's been through it. Those few days in isolation beyond a nurse had been miserable. On top of that, dealing with the injections? Never again. He needs other people suffering around him to not feel like his world is ending, "And we gotta hope we're not late as it is. I'm not looking forward to the verbal lashing were gonna get if we are. I'm blaming you, got it?"

 

* * *

 

Jack's best 'kiss me' face is adorable and Gabe can't resist complying. But then Jack's talking about being late and, as much as Gabe hates to admit it, he's right: it would be Gabe's fault. He stands with a dramatic sigh and slings an arm over Jack's shoulder. 

"Fine, quit your complaining. That's all you do, complain and nag." Gabe laughs, bumping the side of his head gently against Jack's. "But yeah, we should go. Vasquez is gonna kill us if we're late, and she already hates me." 

Gabe lets Jack walk without a heavy arm on his shoulder, more for the lack of a public display of affection than Jack's comfort. They're quiet on the walk, but Gabe feels a bit of his anxiety's been eased. 

The injections are like a second nature now, Gabe makes small talk with the nurse as he ties off his arm. Jack's nearby, close enough that Gabe can see him out the corner of his eye. These are the last ones, and the needles are big and the stuff burns more than usual. But there's a feeling of freedom that comes afterwards. They're done. No longer test subjects to be poked and prodded. Yeah, they still belong to the government as its pet project but they've finished the worst of the observations. It's nice to feel free again. 

"Morrison, how you doin'?"

 

* * *

 

Jack Morrison hadn't been a fan of needles before and he's certainly not after. He closes his eyes through most of it, tense enough where Agnes has to murmur that he needs to relax or it's going to hurt more. He laxes, the needle goes in and voila, just like that he burns, but it's not as bad as day one. It's never as bad as day one and he's thankful. The worst thing to come of it is a headache and Gabriel calling out to him to ask if he's fine.

"Peachy." He replies, not bothering to open his eyes. He knows the moment he does the light will be too much as it always did. Light sensitivity for damned dark missions. Yippee. Let Jack explain how not excited he is for those types of missions. Omnics see amazingly in all situations. Humans? Not so much. It's a warrant for his death but he says nothing, keen to hold onto what he has here and now like a child afraid to be left at daycare for the first time.

"You?" Morrison raises his voice slightly but there's an edge to it. The burning’s starting to subside, thankfully. He wants out this chair. Now. He almost opens his eyes to see if Aggie would still be there but he knows they get roughly a minute while nurses dispose of everything. 

Samone pops in with a, "Yeah, I'm doing great too guys. Thanks for asking." In which Patrice follows in a shaky laugh. Marcus never talks during the procedure. Jack's almost unsettled by it. 

"Glad to know we're all alive." It feels wrong yet right to say it. Jesus, when did he stop being the annoying sunshine he'd been quoted as being by far too many people. This place makes a man cynical. He almost can't wait to leave. But to what? A war? He teeters on uncertainty.

 

* * *

 

"Wow, you're just a ray of sunshine today aren't you, Morrison?" Gabe laughs, but it's cut off by a hiss as the last injection courses through his vein. He shares the sentiment, though. Good to know they're still alive. They lost so many of their colleagues to this wonder drug, and Gabe's sure this experiment will keep happening after they leave. How many more good soldiers are going to die in the name of the science experiment? The thought makes him sick to his stomach. Or maybe that's the injections. He barely has time to wave down a nurse before he's puking into a plastic tray.

Thank God this is the last one. When the doctors finally let them go, everyone's a little wobbly on their feet. Marcus goes his separate way, never one to stand and socialize. Samone and Patrice catch Jack and Gabe but Gabe begs Jack not too subtly to go back to the dorm before he pukes his guts out all over their shoes. Thankfully, Patrice seems to share his sentiment. He's a little wobbly on the way home; injections always made him weak no matter how used to it he got. He gives Jack a look that says 'I'm sorry' before disappearing into the bathroom.

He comes out sometime later, little plastic cup of water in hand. He's exhausted, he feels gross from puking, and his mouth feels like something crawled into it and died.

"Fuck. Injections." It's something he says after every one but this is his last time and he's glad he gets to say it one last time.

 

* * *

 

Jack doesn't bother with a rebuttal as Gabriel begins to puke. It makes his own stomach roll but he prevails on the front of keeping it together. Barely. He can't stand straight and he has to beg Agnes for a pair of temporary sunglasses when the light is too bright. He gets them. They all leave. Samone has Patrice and he has Gabriel. Ryan and Marcus are leaning against one another but seem like they're okay. No one speaks. Until Gabriel is begging and when had he denied Gabe anything?

Their dorm is blissfully cool and dark with the blinds shut. Jack collapses on the couch while Gabe goes to puke more. Jack's stomach gives its own sympathy twinge but he's too tired to even try to puke. He turns on his side to make sure if he does, at least he won't choke on it. 

The nap is fitful at best when Reyes returns and Morrison squints at him. The man is sharpening but still mostly blurry. Legs move to give him ample space to sit before blues shut once more. 

"Yeah," Jack mutters under his breath in agreement, "Yeah..."

 

* * *

 

"Last one," Gabe mutters, flopping onto the couch and leaning his head back against the cushions. He wants to curl in on himself but he's sweaty and his skin hurts so he simply lays there, eyes shut. He wishes for a swift death every time and today's no different. 

He doesn't nap so much as drift, his stomach rolling too much for him to comfortably sleep. He concentrates on Jack's breathing, lets it ground him. It's an hour before his headache starts to fade just a little. 

"Water," he groans out, throat dry and head pounding at the sound of his own voice. "Prolly need'a get that."

 

* * *

 

Jack makes a noncommittal noise at the sound. He wants but also does not want with every fiber of his being. His lips are chapped where he keeps licking the moisture from them but his stomach doesn't agree with the necessity of water. 

Getting up is a feat within itself. Morrison nearly falls flat on his face trying to sit up and once more when he tries to stand on legs that spasm with every second they support him. Water. He can get water. Nearly tripping over the upturned cup of plastic that should have held water. He weakly kicks it for good measure as he drags his way to the kitchenette. 

Water. Two bottles. Morrison takes some for himself and waits until he's sure he's not going to vomit before drinking more. The second bottle it nearly downed until he remembers Gabe needs it. The trek back is a feat unknown and untold but there he is with the bottle of water and nudges the condensation soaked side against Reyes’ thigh, "Water. Drink."

 

* * *

 

The sound of a plastic cup scraping along the floor only makes Gabe's headache worse. He curses, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes to try and ease the pressure behind his eyeballs. It doesn't work as well as he'd hoped. The press of wet against his thigh startles him slightly and he takes the bottle. 

"Thanks babe," it's muttered and he uncaps the bottle, draining it quickly. The water actually helps settle his stomach and he sighs. "Fuck, this shit sucks. I never wanna see another needle again."

 

* * *

 

"Same. How's your head? You're strangely. Dark." Jack squints behind his sunglasses before hands search his face to figure out why everything is dark. Hands connect to the plastic protecting his eyes and there he goes mystery solved. He chuckles at his own stupidity. He’ll blame it on the delirium that's born of post injections. 

The unoccupied part of the sofa seems grand but there's a bed less than ten feet away and that sounds even better, "Can you make it to the bedroom? You're gonna get a crick in your neck if you keep lying like that." Jack keeps his voice low, almost a rumble to make sure not to exacerbate Gabriel's probable headache.

 

* * *

 

"Splitting." Is Gabe's only response and he presses the heels of his palms harder into his eyes. It doesn't help his headache at all but the pressure is something to concentrate on. Jack's voice is quiet but still edging on grating in his head. 

Gabe grunts and stands slowly, eyes squeezed shut to keep out the light—feels like a migraine, and a terrible one at that. He squints and follows Jack's vague shape, reaching out gingerly for his hand. The touch is uncomfortable and grounding all at once but he needs it to guide him. "Bed."

 

* * *

 

Hands clasp and Jack leads like Gabriel did to him on day one. It's odd to think about but he's okay. They're okay for now. No one's dying. No one’s going to fall off the end of the world. Not when Jack crawls into bed and pulls Gabriel next to him. He takes big spoon position to give Gabe the space he needs in case of another bout of vomiting. They are gross and need showers but sleep is number one on the list. 

Sleep is good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter!

They wake hours later and don't speak about what happened after injections. They tend to not. Instead they stay quiet and go about their time like the inevitable isn't going to happen. Training happens. Tests-- paper ones, like they're quizzing them. Random things that are so out of place compared to the rest of their stay in SEP. Jack is on edge, Gabe is likewise. 

The night prior to their day of assignment is quiet. Neither speaks. Neither makes a move to do anything that isn't grounding them to the other. Hand holding, soft kisses, and brushes of exposed skin like it’s their last day before it's over. This is over. Jack wonders how they're going to break up. Will this be the end? Will the assignments come out and they'll be delegated to their separate areas without a second thought? Morrison is terrified and unwilling to let Gabriel go tonight and that seems to be of equal measure within Reyes too.

 

* * *

 

They don't sleep that night. For Gabe it's impossible, the constant anxiety of their assignments keeping him awake. He holds Jack like he's going to disappear—and for all Gabe knows he just might. The night is spent memorizing every plane of each other's body, kisses that linger and hold a plethora of untold emotions. They survived this together, but surviving it apart is a different story. 

Gabe watches the sun rise through the blinds and finds he hates sunrises. They have precious little time before they're expected in the mess for breakfast and Gabe takes this time to duck under the blankets, worshipping Jack's cock for what could be the last time. The alarm sounds just as he finishes, and he gives Jack one long kiss before they roll out of bed. 

Breakfast is quiet. Samone tries to make small talk with everyone, but tensions run too high for anyone to be happy. Patrice looks terrified and sits closer to her girlfriend than she normally does. Gabe can relate; his thigh rests heavily against Jack's, not wanting to let go for longer than he needs to. 

"Hah, yeah, Vasquez was always a shithead. I'm gonna miss her, though. How 'bout you, Jack? Anything you'll miss from this hell hole?"

 

* * *

 

This morning might be the most stressful one of his life. The blowjob was fantastic but left a bitter aftertaste in his throat. A last touch before it ends. A last glance before they make their way to the mess in uniform. A last supper they eat together in the too large mess. Ryan looks uncomfortable. Marcus is not entirely there. Both couples are afraid. Who can blame them? Jack's leg bounces with anxiety against Gabriel's flank. 

"Huh? Oh. Uh. Food. Probably."  _ And you guys,  _ it’s unsaid, but Samone grins like she knows it while Patrice looks too far away for anything decent to be crossing her mind. Between them they have a sniper, an assault specialist, two offensive soldiers, with one concentrating on flanking and the other on marksmanship via front line ability, an Intel gatherer, and a genius with a knack for patterns with major kudos on strategy. 

None of them are sticking together they're too varied beyond Gabe and himself. Jack herds, Gabe removes. Patrice picks, Samone is a distraction.  Ryan is brilliant at covert ops and Marcus would be better suited as a desk job checking code than actually on the field. 

The conversation flows like a babbling brook. Choppy at best. It's so easy to lose himself in his head before the speakers announce it’s time for the meeting. All soldiers report for duty. 

They all share one last look before they're marching to the end of this experiment. To this chapter to their lives. To the end of their companionship. To the end of it all. 

Vasquez stares at them all with folders in her hand. Jack struggles to meet those eyes that hold the very end of his current life and the keys to his future. For an assignment meeting this all seems too informal. It's scary. This is the road less traveled. He wants another shot, he finds. If it gets him out of this he'll be happy to crawl on his hands and knees like a dog begging for a scrap.

But people out there are counting on him, on them to fight the Omnics. That’s why they’re here. That’s why they were given the option and were altered to be superhuman. He cannot back down, even if his entire being screams to do so.

 

* * *

 

Gabe wishes he could hold Jack's hand through this. He looks too panicked for his own good. He wonders if he just reached over and laced their fingers, would Vasquez care? Probably not, but he's not about to risk it. He tries to radiate calm to help Jack but the nerves still linger. 

"Alright," Vasquez starts, taking her time to look each of them in the eye. She's intimidating, in all her 5'2 glory. "In this folder lays your assignments. Where you'll be for the next five years at least, provided you don't die in the line of duty. As you may well know, there's a war coming; a war with the Omnics. 

"We have groomed you to be the best and the brightest. Super soldiers of the new age. There were twenty-five of you when you started, and now there's six. Consider yourselves the lucky ones." She hands each of them a folder. The manila is stamped with a large 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamp and their pictures are paper clipped to the front.

The pictures that were taken when they first came. Gabe's jaw got wider and his beard grew out, but other than that he hadn't changed much. He sneaks a peek at Jack's photo and almost doesn't recognize the man in the picture. His face filled out spectacularly, jaw wide and chin defined. Lucky ones indeed.

"Marcus Singh," when his name is called he jumps, swallowing nervously and nodding as Vasquez. "You're with the decoding team. We need people who can crack this God AI." Marcus almost looks relieved to not be out in the front lines and Gabe can't blame him. 

"Ryan Clark, recon on the front lines. Get in, get out, figure out their secrets and do it quietly. Patrice Farely, you're going to the front lines as well—you're one of the best snipers we got." They're less lucky, being thrown into the fray like that. Patrice sneaks a glance at Samone who swallows hard. 

"Samone Campbell. We're putting you at home base. We need your strategies to get troops in the right organization. Don't worry, you'll get combat. They just need the ideas sent out to all the generals." 

_ Shit _ , Gabe thinks. Samone and Patrice got split up. He can see the tears welling in Patrice's eyes and a pang of sympathy shoots through his chest. They may never see each other again. Then Vasquez is stopping in front of him and he snaps to look at her. 

"Gabriel Reyes. You're a good offensive but we need your mind. There's a spec ops branch that could use you." It's not a bad assignment, probably more undercover and tactics than actual battle but he'll take it. He holds his breath as she stops in front of Jack. 

"John Morrison, the spec ops team lost their main marksman. You’re up to fill that position if your new CO is willing to take green." Vasquez steps back and looks at all of them, a small smile on her face. "I'm proud of all of you. You're the best soldiers we have to offer and I know you'll do me proud out there."

 

* * *

 

Samone and Patrice are separated. Shit. Shit.  _ Shit _ . All Jack can hear through the blood rushing through his ears as his heart pounds is spec ops, too. With Gabriel. With Gabriel Reyes. Eyes fall down to the words on the file. Gabriel gets the big promotion to the leader of the spec ops squad which is fine with Jack. Can't be a leader and a front line runner. He's taken orders from Gabe for so long the idea doesn't bother him. He's older. In the military longer. He deserves it. But they’re together. Jesus Christ, he could cry cause they're together and his friends are about to be split up. It's so selfish to be so elated when there will be no time for them together on the front lines. Who cares? They're not half way across the world in different time zones and climates and--

Vasquez dismisses them. Their rides will come within the week, each one shipping out at a different day. Marcus will leave first, of course. He's got the biggest job out of all of them. 

The walk back doesn't feel like a walk. It feels like a dream Jack's scared of waking up from as they cross the threshold into their dorm. Patrice was last seen holding onto Samone who seemed just as shaken as she was. He wonders if she'll hate him, them, for getting the same assignment. 

Jack's scared. Jack's excited. Jack's falling into the abyss of sudden self loathing but their scores are undeniable. In teamwork exercises Jack and Gabriel excel like no other. Removing them from one another would only hinder them and the tests prove it. 

Jesus, when did they get this dependent on one another?

Morrison turns his head to look at Gabriel and he wonders what he's thinking while his own knuckles go white nearly ripping the papers in his hands. What does he say? What do they do?

 

* * *

 

Gabe feels so much all at once--guilt for being placed with his boyfriend while Samone and Patricia are split up, excitement for being  _ placed with his boyfriend _ , fear at what the war could bring, and what their placement means. He catches Samone's eye as they pass and tries his best to give her a sympathetic look, but she simply looks away. He can't even imagine how it has to feel. Gabe thinks of these other SEP's as... friends. Friends he never thought he would make. But they're the last ones left out of two or so dozen of the United State's best soldiers. They lost so much so fast, of course they clung to whomever was left.

They enter the cabin quietly. Gabe sets his folder gently on the counter and leans against it for a moment. It hasn't really sunk in yet, together. He had so much anxiety, almost ruined their relationship over the what ifs and here they are, back in their dorm, needing to pack for their shipment date. He turns to look at Jack who looks paler than usual and just  **grins** .

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Jack gives him a nervous smile and Gabe laughs, shaking his head. "I can't fuckin'-- Jack. They sent us to spec ops. We're such a good fuckin' team even the military won't split us up." Giddiness bubbles in his chest and spills over in the form of heaving laughter. "Holy shit."

He closes the distance between them quickly and wraps his arms around Jack's waist to sweep him into an enthusiastic kiss. This won't be their last one, it won't be their last one for a while. War could take either of them at any moment but that's another worry for another time, for when they're closer to the front lines. But right now, right here, they're still together and Gabe can hardly believe it.

 

* * *

 

Blood rushes, he can barely hear what Gabriel's saying while the ground adjusts under his feet. They're staying together. Holy shit. Together. It feels so weird and he feels so guilty but for once in his life what Jack wants becomes what Jack gets. It's so bizarre, he doesn't know what to do. What to say? Thankfully he doesn't have to do a damned thing as Gabe rushes him. Part of him panics but the other part sinks happy into the kiss that's not their last. 

Jack wanted to vomit thinking about losing this and instead this opens an entirely new can of worms he doesn't want to think about once they step out on the front lines. Gabriel's getting a promotion, his leadership is simply not something to take for granted. Does that mean Jack's going to be left behind in certain aspects? How will this affect them, ultimately? Will they be shafted to forbidden touches in a damned closet? He's tired of that life but he'd suffer if he just got to keep this man that holds him just right. 

When did he become such a sap?

"We did it." Jack says and the giddiness that wells up in his chest threatens to turn to tears, "We did it." He repeats like he can't believe this is real except it is and he throws his arms around Gabriel's neck to pull him closer. The kiss is bruising in its strength as Morrison uses it to ground himself so he doesn't lift off from ground zero.

 

* * *

 

"We fuckin' did it, baby." Gabe grins into their kiss, the excitement in him just too much to keep a straight face. He feels bad for celebrating; they're going to war. This isn't fun and games. They're responsible for keeping civilians safe now, keeping themselves safe. War shouldn't be celebrated but here they are, arms wrapped around each other with kisses peppered. Gabe almost feels guilty.  _ Almost _ .

Hands go to the back of Jack's thighs to hoist him up, Jack's strong legs wrapping around his waist. They don't stumble so much as stop against every flat surface, hands roaming to rid each other of their clothing. They make it to the bedroom with only one broken picture in their wake. 

It's almost an old song and dance at this point, Gabe leaning over the bed and letting Jack go. They barely part, crawling up the bed until Jack's head rests on the pillows. Heels dig into Gabe's flank and he knows, completely understands what Jack wants. Every kiss pressed against Jack's skin is full of emotion. Lube is found, and fingers and slicked and pressed in slowly. For all their fervor earlier Gabe fingers Jack slowly, taking his time to stretch and prepare him.

He whispers words of encouragement into Jack's skin, the praise falling from his mouth like a prayer meant just for Jack, only for his ears. He nips, sucks, kisses, leaves his affection everywhere his mouth can reach. He can't let go, won't let go, doesn't have to let go.

 

* * *

 

The sheer need that coiled in his gut simmered down to pinpricks across his skin. Goose skin rising on his flesh as Gabriel lowers him. The traveling from living area to his room is but a blur of kissing and sheer clothing removal. Also slamming his hip into a shelf that knocked a photo down that they paused to laugh at. There's a different type of energy under his skin as lube fingers spread him, touch every bit of him in a way that makes the fire in his gut something that merely feels like a kindling. This lacks the desperation in their usual quick sessions. It's nice. It's almost too nice. Jack waits to be called any number of their safe humiliation words they've discussed in detail for using. He waits for Gabriel to pick up the pace and fuck him at the proper speed. He waits for so much and instead he gets soft words of affection and compliments that threaten to unravel him at the seams. 

"Gabriel," Morrison breathes, lips parted as a hand moves to run through dark hair. He needs a cut but he likes the buzz shorn sides gives to his fingers. A press to that spot makes his eyes flutter as hips cant for more. Jack rolls, grinding against fingers as he blindly drags blunt nails across his scalp before grasp at the headboard above. One of the beams threatens to buckle under his grip but he loosens, hoping that the display will make Gabriel stop cooing over him, even if the cooing makes Jack feels warm and wanted beyond any who have come before his partner.

 

* * *

 

For as much of a show as Jack's putting on Gabe doesn't bite. His pace remains unhurried, gentle but firm in every twist and bend of his fingers. His chanting doesn't stop, words whispered ghosting across the skin of Jack's neck, behind his ear. Gabe's fingers work Jack's prostate until he can't take it anymore and they're replaced by the lubed head of his cock. The unsoiled hand slides up Jack's arm, tugging his hand loose from the headboard to lace their fingers together.

Gabe holds his hand and kisses him hard as he pushes in, the groan that ripples from his throat interrupting their kiss. It's a slow press, Gabe feeling unrushed in his pattern. He breaks the kiss to leave a trail down Jack's neck, along his shoulders and his jawline. Once he's fully seated he waits--for Jack to adjust, to revel in the feel of Jack's tightness, to leave more kisses along Jack's neck. When he finally does move, he catches Jack's lips in another kiss, less fierce than the one before but holding just as much emotion. He's cherishing the moment, remembering every little feeling and twitch of Jack's body.

 

* * *

 

This all feels like the opposite end of the sex spectrum, it's overwhelming. Gabriel is pressing in and Jack's ready to roll into every thrust to chase his orgasm but his hand is removed from the headboard to-- hold hands? He's baffled. Sex is supposed to be quick and dirty but this something that makes him feel more than anything. The build is slow with each rock, lips sliding to take in every hitch breath. Jack wants to sob out when the words of affection turn to compliments he's never heard as sincerely as his partner tells him. Morrison trembles. Gabriel tumbles. It becomes a less urgent need to get off and a want to stay like this forever. 

All good things must come to an end, unfortunately. Each rock brings him closer to that end where toes curl and his heart flutters. His free hand slip between them to assist in his catching up to that place Gabriel sets. His face is twisted just so and Jack knows that look anywhere. Morrison coaxes Reyes to orgasm, soft pleases and "That's good. So good. I need. Please." Rolling off the tongue in such soft yet arousal roughened voice. 

Release is white, like the snow that almost gave him frostbite when Morrison was separated from his Boy Scout group years ago. It's numbing, the end of the tension that snaps like a rubber band when Jack coats the space between them. He trembles, hand not held pressing itself against the heated skin of Gabriel's neck. Words threaten to follow but he's content to angle his hips to give Gabriel the best way to chase his orgasm. Sensitive, yes, but Reyes deserves this. They both do after everything.

 

* * *

 

Every little word, every little plea that falls from Jack's lips only coaxes Reyes further. They're breathing together, moving together, and Jack may come first but Gabe isn't far behind, the way Jack angles his hips making the glide just right. Jack's name tumbles from his lips as he comes, the hand attached to Jack's squeezing under the electrifying feel of his orgasm. He pants, the high lasting longer than he'd expected. But he opens his eyes and underneath him lies a flushed, smiling Jack and Gabe can only return the favor.

He heaves another breath before leaning down to press their foreheads. It's not a nuzzle--Gabriel Reyes does not do nuzzles, but he does brush his nose along Jack's cheek. He rolls off and over, flopping back against the pillows and tugging Jack close. There's something about the way Jack's fingers tremble that's endearing. Gabe brings his hand to his mouth and kisses each tip of his finger softly.

"Fuck," is the only coherent response he can manage. He's not one for pillow talk--sweet words whispered in the sleepy haze of post-orgasm bliss. He's far more content to pull his partner close and let them sleep but this time felt more... personal. Less rushed, less extreme, but just as satisfying. His breathing slows and he simply stares at the ceiling, still unbelieving that they're shipping out together.

 

* * *

 

With an ear on Gabriel's shoulder Jack can hear every beat of his heart. The rhythm lulls him into a sense of security he thought long gone-- or had it ever been there? Out there he's straight laced, blonde hair blue eyes John Morrison that prefers Jack to hearing his father's name. The man would absolutely be livid to know where he lays but Jack couldn't care less. Not when lips press little flutters against his fingers and he laughs so softly the sound is a mere breath. 

"Gimme ten." He replies, eyes shut letting his body wind down from the high of his orgasm. The joke makes him warm and he's not quite sure he wants another round. What Gabriel just did was beyond what he's ever come to expect. The humiliation he knows and loves was replaced with soft words and compliments scattered across and sown into the very fabric of his skin. Dismantled, exposed; all too raw. He's not sure how he feels about it. Morrison needs to process it.

He should be worried, racked with guilt over how everyone is to be separated by continents but they'll stick together to be the main weapon for against whatever horror may come. Jack feels like he doesn't deserve this, that everything is being ripped from those like Samone and Patrice and yet they're here. They're his friends. Friends. It feels like such a weird thing to say or want but they are. He's always been loud and overly energetic to the point of annoyance but here's it appreciate and wanted. 

"I can't stop thinking," Jack admits. He doesn't want to be in his head now but this is something they should talk about, right? "What happens when we step out of here? What if..." Death, separation; maybe they won't remove them from partnership now but what if they do in the future?

 

* * *

 

So much for that little bit of bliss. Jack's worries are well founded; one or both of them could die any moment. The military could decide that maybe they need the other's expertise somewhere else and split them up. Then what? Their celebrations would be short lived and all for naught. Thinking about it makes his mood sour almost instantly and he scowls up at the ceiling.

"We go wherever they send us and we do a damn good job." His voice is gruff, brows furrowed. He turns to look at Jack, as well as he can with this angle, and squints. "Morrison. Remember how, in the beginning, we both promised each other those fuckin' injections wouldn't kill us? Yeah, let's extend that. No Omnics are killing either of us any time soon. That's an order, soldier."

The last part is light and the corners of his mouth twitch up with the ghost of a smile, but the rest is serious. He's not sure if they'll be on missions together, or if they'll only be stationed in the same area. Their schedules could be completely different--Gabe's a CO now, but there's no guarantee that he'll be Jack's direct CO. It's more than likely, given their history, but the fact that there's an inkling of a chance doesn't sit well with him.

"No makin' moon eyes at me while I'm givin' orders, got it?" This time, he laughs, leaving a warm kiss against Jack's forehead. "Better not sass me either, Boy Scout."

 

* * *

 

Gabriel sounds reassuring and he hates the weak feeling in his chest of what resides out there. Blue meets brown and, damn, Jack's own words are being used against him. Not necessarily against, but it burns him just to think about the fact the pact they made will extend. It has to. He needs it to. 

"Yes, sir." Morrison replies, cocking his head a bit and moving a hand to mock salute followed by soft chuckles. The end to his serious statement warms his chest, "No promises. Like a man in uniform." The kiss is soft, needing little more than a hum in response. He enjoys this, worries soothed for now in the comfort and privacy of their room, "Just promise me you won't forget us little people when you start getting all of the medals and promotions."

 

* * *

 

"Hah! Maybe they'll give me a corner office and everything. Living it up in the lap of luxury." In truth, he couldn't forget Jack. He hasn't even found out how many men will be under his charge and he's already taken them in under his wing. They may be the little people, but they're the cogs that make spec ops turn. He runs a hair through Jack's blonde hair, ruffling the way he knows he hates it. "Go to sleep, Jack. Don't need to worry about shit that's far off." He mumbles, knowing sleep was still far off for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're at the end of the road guys!! one more chapter after this. we have another part to this planned but... we kinda feel like interest has slowed down? so we might post it! it's a work in progress.
> 
> \- neo


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the end is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it's short.

Four days pass, and Gabe has watched almost all of his friends leave. Marcus leaves quietly, a small smile and a wave directed at the rest of the soldiers. Ryan follows the next day, all grins and thumbs up, though the grins don't reach his eyes. The day after that is calm, with only the four of them left. Samone and Patrice cling to one another because they're the only lifelines they have. Gabe tries not to mention it, tries to avoid marking Jack too badly when they make love--that's just one more way to rub it in their faces. The next day comes and Patrice leaves. It's tearful and heartbreaking, and Samone is quiet the rest of the night. Jack, ever the ray of sunshine, does try to cheer her up but he only receives empty laughter in response. 

Samone's the last one to ship, with Gabe and Jack's transport coming early the next morning. They stave off the sunrise for as long as they can; with kisses and touches and whispered words of affection. Together in their assignments, but unsure of where they'll go from there. Gabe's a commander--would he be more senior, assigned to a different squad with different soldiers? How often would he see Jack? Sure, as long as they're on the same base things wouldn't be too difficult but the anxiety festers inside of him and keeps him awake all night, even as Jack dozes beside him.

The alarm goes off and Gabe is quick to shut it off. Jack stirs and Gabe leans to press a kiss against his lips. Who knows if their affection will be allowed on this new base.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiles the best he can, even with the welling doubt inside of him. "I think we've got time for breakfast, and then to say 'bye to Samone. They're pickin' us up at 1300 so we have the better part of the morning. Get your lazy ass up."

 

* * *

 

Days have dragged on far longer than Jack cares to admit. Guilt has weighed heavily on his shoulders watching their friends leave, couple torn asunder. A little voice in the back of his head questions why them instead of his friends but logic wins out. Of course they get to stay together for a strike team. Both of them are offensive fighters, both are extremely intelligent on the fly with tactics. Gabriel's got the mind for getting them and Jack gives them the will to live through it all, a moral backbone he read in one report. A weird descriptor but it makes sense. He's always been bright because being anything else is just down right suspicious, has been downright suspicious when a teacher would pull him aside and Jack would lie to their face. He’s a good liar, to an extent. Only to those that don’t bother to look. Still... Samone tries not to cry when Patrice lives. They stay far too close together before the sniper is taken away. Morrison's heart breaks in a way he can't describe and tries his best to be there for his friend. Doesn't matter. She doesn't want his help and Jack couldn't trip over himself fast enough to have validation pressed into his skin by a lover that won't leave him behind like Patrice did to Samone.

It's not over for them. It's not over for his friends. He knows there's more to be had. Patrice will write letters and Samone will save each and every one of them before replying faster than light. Morrison knows this; he has to believe in it, at least. 

Their last day, pick up day, arrives and the blonde wants nothing to do with it. Bed is where he belongs and is desertion really a bad idea? Yeah, it is. Their team is the only hope humanity has of winning this damned war. 

"Go away," Jack mutters, pulling the covers to the best of his ability before Samone and Good Bye catches his mental attention. Their last meal together. He hopes it won't be as lethal and end all be all as the only other last meal he's ever heard of. Who would betray them? Gabriel? Samone? His head hurts trying to think about why his mind jumped to a religious allegory instead of food. Food is good, necessary. Damn, his stomach growls and Morrison grumbles in return, "You like my lazy ass." The rebuttal is weak but, hey, Jack's throwing his legs over the side of the bed and moving to clothing himself in decent attire. Or try. He's stuck leaning against the closet trying to squint out messy shapes. A few more blinks and, aha, there's the sharp shooter sight he knows.

"Hate leaving her behind. Hate that we're doing this to her. She doesn't deserve it."

 

* * *

 

"I like your ass, lazy or otherwise." Is Gabe's rebuttal as he dresses. The air between them is solemn, strange for all the celebrating they'd done just days before. Gabe's eyes squeeze shut as Jack talks. Yeah, she doesn't deserve it. But this is war, and war isn't fair. They're the lucky ones, the luckiest sons of bitches on the whole goddamn planet. Gabe's heart aches for Samone, and it aches for Jack's guilt. They're both dressed and Gabe simply gives Jack a sympathetic smile before nudging him out the door.

If the mess was empty when there were only six of them, it feels downright deserted now that there's only three. Gabe nudges Jack to sit next to Samone as they get their trays. Gabe's not a people person; never has been and never will be. Jack's the one that has a contagious smile and an infectious laugh. Gabe can only add onto the conversation sometimes, injecting a little bit of crude humor. They make Samone smile, really smile, and Gabe figures that's the real victory today.

There's no training now that the program's winding down to its end. They have the rest of the day to themselves until the transport comes. So they sit with Samone in the mess, talking about nothing and ignoring the outside world as best they can. She'll be shipping out alone in the early hours of the morning tomorrow, and Gabe wouldn't blame her if she holds just a little bit of resentment in her heart. She'd be stronger than him if she didn't.

The announcement comes over the loudspeaker, "Morrison and Reyes, report to docking bay D30." Gabe rubs his sweaty palms on his pants and looks up, catching Jack's look of terror. Samone gives them a bittersweet smile as they stand. She won't see them to the ship and that's ok; she's been strong enough. Gabe understands. Jack hugs her and Gabe shakes her hand, wincing at how clammy his skin feels. And then they're gone from the mess, duffle bags that had been packed the night before already stored on the ship. He gives Jack's hand one more squeeze before they enter the bay.

"Here it is. Moment of truth, yeah?"

They leave behind the program, the cabin, the friends they've made, dead and still living. It's the start of a new era for them both. SEP has defined their lives, now. Decided where they will go, when they'll go, and with whom they're going. Gabe finds he doesn't mind, not as he straps himself in next to Jack, not as Jack's hand slips into his followed by Morrison's worriedly glancing that he's going to be called out on such a move. Jack turns, sheepish that he thinks someone is going to give them a second look when they're too busy bickering about speed limits. They offer each other a smile, one that says they can't believe this is happening. Six months ago they came into this expecting nothing and here they leave, holding everything they ever needed in their hands. There's a debriefing on the transport; where they'll be, their duties, so on and so forth. Gabe half listens, focused more on the way Jack's fingers tremble against his own. Jack listens intently, he'll get the run down from him when they get there.

Wherever there may be. Gabe finds he doesn't care, doesn't worry, doesn't speculate. Not while Jack sits happy and healthy next to him, heading to the same place. Everything he needs, wants, sits right beside him.  
And he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'd like to thank everyone who has followed us and talked to us as we did this. This wasn't really supposed to be anything more than us writing stupid dudes doing stupid things. I can't believe we made as many kudos as we did considering the style of this fic. It was nice. It was fun. We had a blast.
> 
> We're working on more but unsure when we'll get to posting it. 
> 
> Thank you. You'll never know how much we appreciate you.


End file.
